Some Things You Can't Escape
by TormentingAllLemmings
Summary: AU. TasukiOC. A young woman is somehow sucked into ancient China, but has never even heard of any book. Now she has to find what's wrong in the world or it will be destroyed. And the worse part? Tasuki drives her insane. And viceversa.
1. What the Hell?

Summery: First of all, this only follows the manga/anime, not the OAV episodes, just so everyone is clear on that. And any discretions are made with my knowledge. (Thank you, Yu Watase, for that line!) Three years after everything happens, a girl is somehow sucked into ancient China - but not through a book! She isn't too keen on what's happening around her, and to make it worse, Tasuki drives her insane. And vice-versa. She must discover why she's been brought to China and fix it quickly, or all could be lost.

Warning: Some language, of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or any of the characters. I do own any OCs and the plot, thank you very much!

Now I'm know I'm driving my beta insane - thank Kyae-Sohma! Give her a big round of applause for all her hard work and putting up with me! I can be really annoying, trust me. And to her friend Becca for the character basis - I combined my idea and her profile together to create this OC! Anyways, this is (as it says) a Tasuki/OC fic. I've already got a Chichiri one (even though I wanna make another one - I love Chichiri! I can't decide who I like more...) so it's time Tasuki had his turn. Hope this is good!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome. No flames. Credit will be given if any ideas are used.

* * *

A young woman appeared to be sleeping soundly on her bed, laying flat on her back with a book open on her flat abdomen and her sheets rumpled as if she had tied them into knots while she slept. Suddenly, her pale-blue eyes blinked open, surprisingly clear for so early in the morning, and she sighed heavily as she swung her legs over the side of her double bed. 

"Damn batteries…" Kae muttered, rolling off her bed when her CD player suddenly died. "They always run out when I least want them to." Rummaging through her dresser drawer she found the batteries she was looking for and quickly popped them into the machine, grinning when the info began to flash on the small screen. Twenty years-old, the young woman had moved out of her parent's house as soon as she entered college and was boarding with an old woman and her niece, renting a room in the basement. Having come from a rich family, she had caused quite a stink when she decided to move out but had calmly remained set in her ways. By herself as a child, due to no siblings and plenty of tutors, she hardly talked to people, being uncomfortable in social situations and preferring the company of her music and work.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to sleep again," she realized blankly, noticing the time on the clock. A quick glance out of her door and down the narrow hall revealed the first traces of light peering through the basement door and she sighed again. "That figures. Oh well, might as well get ready for class." The young woman shrugged and flipped her long hair over her shoulder. It reached her waist, but no one would have believed it was her secret vanity in the state it was in, mangled in a knotted braid. It was a dark red, almost reaching brown but always brightening obviously in the sunlight. Barefoot, she stood on the carpet and unbraided her hair with a deftness grown from years of practice with it. She began to hum to herself as her fingers worked through her thick hair easily, brushing it out until it was once more smooth and shiny, wavy from both being braided when wet earlier the previous night and from the layers in it, and made sure it was going to stay straight and feathery before deciding to leave it loose.

Still wearing her pale pink-plaid short shorts and white tank-top with the built-in bra she slept in – when she slept – Kae stretched with a yawn but cut herself off abruptly.

"What was that?" she turned her head and switched her music off when she heard a noise from down the hall. "They're never up this early," she thought, and peeked outside her door. Not seeing anyone she shrugged, but jumped when she heard another thump. "It's coming from outside the door," she realized, and grabbed a hockey sick she kept downstairs with her just in case. Her earphones still snug inside her ears and player hooked onto her waistband, Kae crept down the hall with a death grip on the stick as she headed towards the door.

"Nothing," she realized, checking around it. Opening it up slowly, she half-expected someone to jump out at her, but nothing happened. Noticing the sky was still a dark gray, she shivered as the early-morning mist chilled her skin, and she found it easy to believe autumn was upon them, no matter what the weather reported. Rubbing her arms briskly, she stepped out onto the small concrete area and headed up the stairs hesitantly, peering around when her head was level with the ground. Still not seeing anything, she continued climbing until she was beside the fence, the grass wet with dew underneath her feet.

"I'm acting like an idiot. I have class," she grumbled, and turned around to go back down the stairs when she paused.

"_Kae…"_

"Now I'm hearing things. I _knew_ I shouldn't have drunk so much last night," she moaned, rubbing her head plaintively as she began to head back to her room.

"_Kae…help…"_

"If anyone's out there, you're pissing me off!" she yelled, whirling around. Her eyes widened in shock when the backyard was empty, but the mist began to swirl at her feet as she strode further out in the ankle-deep grass. It went unnoticed as she glared at the emptiness around her, beginning to get creeped out.

"I should stop drinking on class days," she sighed, lowering her hands in defeat. "I'm gong to be late at this rate – something I can't afford. I'm through playing games." Annoyed at herself for acting like an idiot teenager, she started to turn around when the mist suddenly tightened around her ankles, binding her to the ground. "What the hell?" she yelped, trying to free herself. "This is insane!"

As if in response the mist began to climb up her lightly-tanned legs, snaking around her limbs as if it was alive.

"Hey – cut it out!" she ordered in panic. To her shock it stopped where it was, and she hesitantly lifted her foot.

Yeah, she was still stuck.

"Didn't think that'd work," she mumbled, and looked around. "Who's there? Cut it out now!"

The mist once more began to creep up her legs, and reached her waist before it stopped on its own.

"What now?" she dared to wonder, and instantly regretted saying that out loud when a light suddenly flashed from underneath her feet. "Oh…_damn_!" she shrieked, as she was sucked into a swirling vortex of white and gray. Within seconds she had disappeared from her world, and not a trace remained that anything had even happened in the early-morning grass.

* * *

"What the _hell_?" she demanded, getting to her feet and looking around suspiciously. She found herself in a space-like place, where red light seemed to merge with white and black. "What's going _on_?" she yelled uselessly, and let her arms drop back to her sides after raising them in supplication. Sighing to herself she started to sit down again when a voice startled her into attention. 

"_Kae Moriyama."_

"Yeah, what?" she snapped, recognizing the voice that had called her the first time.

"_You are being summoned to ancient China. You must discover why on your own, or everything is doomed to die."_

"Ya gonna tell me who ya are, or ya just gonna gimmie some cryptic bullshit and leave?" she demanded, aggravation creeping into her voice and causing her to slur her pronunciation as she usually did when pissed off.

"_Who I am is not for you to know right now, young one. Be assured, I shall watch over and guide you when the time is right."_

"And that's _it_? That's all yer gonna say?" she shrilled, and glared at the red stars around her when she realized that she wasn't going to receive and answer. She remained still for several long moments, and became aware of a floating sensation after some time had passed. "What the…"

She blinked when she realized she was no longer in the strange space, but hovering over actual land – and buildings. Buildings that looked very painful to drop into.

And seeing how things were going for her, she was going to _really_ hurt in a few seconds.

"Oh, shit," she managed weakly, as she suddenly dropped from her frozen state and went hurtling toward the ground.

* * *

"Tai Yi-Jun? You called, no da?" Chichiri asked, entering the room where his teacher sat calmly on her usual cushion. 

"Yes – it took you long enough to get here," she snapped, and he blinked in surprise underneath his mask.

"No da?"

"I have just sensed a strange presence entering this world," she informed the twenty-seven year-old peevishly.

"Like Miaka's?" he asked, instantly alert.

"Similar, but definitely not," the old woman shook her head firmly and peered at the Warrior. "She is most likely from her world, however."

"She?" he repeated, completely confused now. "Is she another priestess?"

"I don't think so," Tai Yi-Jun said. "However, this girl's presence is in the royal palace. I believe she will create quite a stir, obviously. It is best if you and that loud bandit-man go and see what she is. Perhaps Suzaku has something more in mind for the two of you."

"Great," Chichiri grumbled, sighing heavily. "I'll go get Tasuki, no da."

"Have fun!" she called wickedly, and folded her hands in her lap when her pupil teleported away. "Something is wrong – not just in Hong-Nan, but all of China. The gods are at rest and the people at peace, but something moves in the shadows, trying to destroy what was created."

* * *

"Ow…" Kae groaned, and took a moment to be surprised she was actually alive, after having fallen right through a roof and what seemed like several floors, finally landing on her behind with rubble surrounding her. Her legs were bent in uncomfortable angles and she rubbed her head as she tried to figure out what had happened, and why she wasn't in excruciating pain like most people would be. 

"Who dares enter the palace?" a man demanded, and she found herself surrounded by what seemed to be Chinese guards.

"Huh? Palace? What the – hey, I can understand Chinese?" she realized in surprise, before snapping back to reality. "Oh, yeah. Uh…I come in peace?"

* * *

"No, I didn't think that'd work," she sighed, sitting on the cold stone of the dungeons. Propping her chin on her knees she heaved another sigh, unable to think of anything remotely able to help her. I mean, she didn't really learn how to break out of prison, much less an ancient dungeon.

* * *

"Not that old hag again!" Tasuki groaned, and Chichiri eyed him. Although three years had passed, Tasuki – now twenty – hadn't changed much, even if he was still the bandit leader of Ligé-San Mountain. "I'm not goin'! I finally get settled back in and now ya want me ta take off again?" 

"It took you three years to settle back in?" Chichiri asked calmly, his mask sitting on his lap.

"Don't give me none of that!" Tasuki growled, clenching his fist. "I ain't goin' back! Everyone else can rot, 'cause I don't give a crap!"

"Tasuki!" Chichiri interrupted his friend's complaining sharply, getting the bandit's attention. "Tai Yi-Jun said this girl is from Miaka's world, and that Suzaku sent her as well." _"Okay, so I'm stretching it a little bit. But it amounts to the same thing if it gets Tasuki going again."_

"Nope."

"Excuse me?"

"I ain't goin'," Tasuki crossed his arms stubbornly and shook his head, not noticing the warning calmness of the monk's attitude suddenly.

"Oh, you're not?"

"Nope, and there ain't no way yer gonna make me!" he said firmly. "I don't want nothin' ta do with any more priestesses or Warriors or savin' damn Chi – urp!"

"I'll take care of things while you're gone, Huan-Lang!" Knei-Gong called cheerfully, waving as the irritated monk dragged the kicking and screaming Tasuki through his portal, his familiar bubble-pattered robe following. "From what Chichiri said, they'll be gone a while," he thought, wondering what the Warriors were getting into now. The monk had become a usual sight at the mountain lair of the bandits since the events of three years ago, and Chichiri was a great favorite of the bandits.

* * *

"She still refuses to speak," the guard reported to Houki, who pursed her lips in concentration. 

"I see."

"Your Highness, the Warriors Chichiri and Tasuki have arrived!" another man informed her, just before Chichiri dragged a grumbling Tasuki into the room.

"I apologize for such an entrance, Your Majesty," Chichiri apologized, both men bowing low before the Empress.

"You're always welcome, Chichiri," she said graciously, and gestured for them to sit down. "And you too, Tasuki, of course. Please, dispense of the formalities. What have you come here for?"

"Tai Yi-Jun sent us," the monk told her. "Apparently, a young woman has appeared from Miaka's world and arrived here, according to her powers."

"Well, a strange girl _did_ come crashing through the roof early this morning," Houki said thoughtfully. "She woke the entire castle up, I might add. She was able to speak Chinese briefly, but then refused to speak when she was put in the dungeons."

"The dungeons?" Chichiri repeated.

"I wasn't sure if she was an enemy or friend," Houki told them, a little embarrassed. "I disliked putting a young woman there, but there seemed no other option available at the time. I assume you have come to see her, then?"

"Yes," he nodded, and glanced at Tasuki, who was glaring at both of them. "I also apologize for Tasuki's behavior."

"Oh, there is no problem," she smiled hastily, as the bandit began to protest loudly.

* * *

"So, the wench's in the dungeon?" Tasuki demanded, following a masked Chichiri through the palace. 

"If you were paying attention, you would know that," he informed his friend. "I keep forgetting not to have a serious conversation with you at any time."

"Oh, Lord Chichiri and Lord Tasuki!" a guard realized in surprise, and jumped to attention despite their protests at the title. Houki had given them the titles when she became Empress, but they disliked using them and were forced to use them whenever they were in the palace. "The woman is this way," he told them, and led them through a gate. "She refused to speak to Her Majesty," he added, and Chichiri nodded.

"That will be all, thank you," he said, easily dismissing the man. Behind the iron bars of a door was a young woman who was facing the wall, sitting in silence.

"Yo, ya wanna turn around?" Tasuki said, obviously surprising the girl judging by how far she jumped. She whirled around in surprise and both young men blushed when they realized what she was wearing. She glared at them but didn't say anything, her clothes and face dirty from being dragged down into the dungeon.

"My name is Chichiri, and this is Tasuki, no da," Chichiri supplied. "We're Warriors of Suzaku, no da. What's your name?"

"Kae Moriyama," she told them finally.

"How old are you, no da?" Chichiri prodded, trying to find out as much as he could about the stranger before them. He kicked Tasuki's shin when he saw the bandit eyeing her, eliciting a yelp from him.

"Ow!"

"Twenty," she said, after another long pause.

"You're in China – you came from Japan, didn't you?" Chichiri asked, and noticed her surprised blink. "Our priestess, Miaka Yuki, came from your world as well, no da. She was younger than you, though. She came through a book, no da."

"A book?" Kae repeated, before she could stop herself. Her CD player was still with her, her earphones drooped around her neck now. "I don't know anything about a book."

"Well, how the hell'd ya get here, then?" Tasuki demanded, and she glared at him and snapped her jaw shut as she turned pink.

"We'll have Her Majesty release you from the dungeon," Chichiri said, when it became obvious she wasn't going to talk anymore. "She didn't want to put you in here, but considering the circumstances of your arrival, she didn't have much choice, no da."

"And maybe she can get ya some decent clothes while she's at it," Tasuki added, grumbling to himself. Chichiri suddenly turned around in SD mode and grinned at his friend.

"Tasuki's embarrassed!" he shouted, and ran around as Tasuki tried to in vain to catch him. "Tasuki has a crush!"

"I do – am – the hell I do!" he yelled in protest. "And ya turned redder than I did, damn monk!"

"_What…the hell…?"_ Kae wondered, staring in shock at the scene before her. _"I'm going to die now, aren't I?"

* * *

_

"I apologize for how I arrived, You Majesty," Kae murmured, bowing low before the Empress after she had been brought to the older woman's personal chambers.

"There is no need, if Suzaku summoned you to aid us," Houki informed her smoothly. "For what purpose have you come?"

"I…don't know," she admitted, turning pink from embarrassment. She hated talking people, finding it hard to relate to most people she met, but this was by the hardest meeting ever. "I just…came here."

"I see," Houki pursed her lips for a moment before gesturing to one of her attendants, who rushed over. "I took the liberty of arranging for you to have your own personal attendant and escort while you are in Konan – this is Bo."

"I don't really…" Kae tried to protest, but she happened to glance at the girl's brown eyes, which were full of pleading. Kae realized that to be refused must be a disgrace for an attendant to the Empress, and she sighed in defeat. "I would be honored if you allowed Bo to aid me, Your Majesty."

"The honor is mine, Kae," Houki smiled in pleasure. "And you may call me Houki in private. Now, Bo has brought you some clothes I thought might fit you – please, allow her to dress you and fix your hair."

"Th-thank you, Yo-Houki," Kae corrected herself, praying that she'd be allowed to leave quickly before her stutter grew any worse.

"Bo will show you to your chambers, Kae. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask," the Empress smiled pleasantly at the other girl as she rose and followed the Chinese woman out of the room after bowing deeply. "That girl is so very shy," Houki said thoughtfully. "I hope Chichiri and Tasuki aren't too rough with her, although I get the feeling I should be more worried about Tasuki's actions…"

* * *

Well? Please be honest - all reviews get equal attention and concern. Except flames. I hate flames and ignore them. So please be honest, and review! 

I just re-updated this because I made a mistake in Tasuki's name, Huan-Lang, that's all. No biggie!


	2. Not That!

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Alrighty, next chapter is up! Thanks to all who reviewed, by the way. Now that my other FY fic is complete, I'm working on this one. What do you guys think about an AmiboshixOC fic as well? Any takers?

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"That girl's gonna be useless for whatever the hell she's here for," Tasuki grumbled later the next morning, and Chichiri tried to remain patient as he attempted to mediate by the small pond in Houki's private gardens. He understood that it was hard for Tasuki to accept being a Warrior once more, having lost their companions one by one three years ago, but Chichiri also knew that it was their destiny and that it seemed another young woman needed their, no matter what their personal feelings on the subject may be.

"Tasuki…"

"I mean, I wanna be a _bandit_, not follow some girl around for the rest of my life," Tasuki continued, not noticing Chichiri's eyebrow twitch.

"Tasuki…"

"What a pain. I don't see why the hell we can't go back, anyway," he complained. "I don't wanna stay in this damn palace! It's too cooped up – and all these _women_!"

"Tasuki!"

"Huh?" the bandit blinked, finally hearing Chichiri's now-yelling, and backed up as the monk rose to his feet. "What?"

"Good day, Lord Chichiri. And Lord Tasuki," Bo added dryly, gazing at the bandit with a steady look that made him turn red.

"Good day, Bo. And to you, Lady Kae," Chichiri nodded to the girl who was trying – in vain – to hide behind the older woman, wearing simple robes of green and white.

"G-good day," she managed in a whisper, bowing low to the two Warriors and plucking Bo's sleeve anxiously. The attendant smiled patiently at the two young men before turning away, leading Kae on a tour of the gardens. _"It's ridiculous, a woman my age acting like a child!"_ Kae yelled at herself mentally, but found herself unable to break the spell of silence that she had woven over herself throughout the years.

She also found herself face-down in the dirt when she tripped over the hem of the gown, still unused to wearing the strange clothing.

"Are you all right?" Bo asked, quickly helping her. Kae started to answer, but caught Tasuki snickering out of the corner of her eye. She suddenly felt mortified and knew she was blushing all over, and turned away as fast as she could without falling over again, blinking back the tears of embarrassment in her eyes.

"Tasuki, that wasn't very nice, no da," Chichiri admonished his friend, who shook his head.

"She looked ridiculous! She can't even walk in the damn dresses – what kind of help could she be?" he argued, and Chichiri sighed.

* * *

"Pay no mind to that bandit," Bo ordered. "He's just a simple fool who was lucky to be a Warrior for Suzaku. Other than that, I can't find any other good qualities about him."

"I'm sorry," Kae apologized. "I looked like a fool."

"Everyone trips now and then," she said briskly. "Now, let's get you back to your chambers for a bath."

* * *

"Please, I don't need –"

"I have been ordered by the Empress to serve you to the best of my abilities. Would you shame me by refusing me?" Bo asked, a twinkle in her eye. She had quickly figured out how to deal with the shy young woman, and her robes of blue and black swished around her as she fussed over Kae. The older woman's black hair was firmly in a simple twist on the back of her head, but she had much bigger plans for Kae's beautiful and new hair.

"Please, nothing fancy. I don't like –"

"You are the summoned one of Suzaku," Bo admonished her cheerfully, and Kae knew it was no use to protest at all. "By dressing in less than the best the Empress gives you, you shame not only the Empress but the nation of Konan."

"All right, all right, I get it," Kae sighed. "Can I have my thing back, please?"

"This?" Bo held out her CD player, and laid it back down. "Not now – it will get in the way. Houki has prepared a banquet tonight in honor of the Warriors Chichiri and Tasuki, and in honor of you as well, Kae. There is much to do."

"A b-b-b-ban-q-quet?" Kae stammered, barely able to get the words out of her mouth through the horror. "Ple-please don't say I ha-have to g-g-g-go!"

"Ah, I understand your problem," the woman nodded knowingly, and patted Kae on the cheek. "You will only have to sit and look pretty, my dear. Her Majesty will not trouble you by forcing conversation with others and I doubt the Warriors will either."

"What are they warriors of, exactly? You keep saying Suzaku," Kae asked, calming down a bit at this reassurance. She stepped out of her pajamas and stood in the middle of the room naked, feeling a bit embarrassed, but Bo paid no attention at all.

"Into the tub – it's this way," she ordered, and Kae noticed silver streaks in her shining hair. "Warriors of? They are Warriors of Suzaku, chosen men blessed with the powers of the god Suzaku himself!"

"Um…"

"I'll explain it all while you're in the bath," Bo said patiently, and led the younger girl into another room.

* * *

"I see," Kae said, once Bo had explained everything and she was dried off. "That must be so difficult for them."

"Most likely, but the monk always shows a happy face, and the bandit hardly ever comes!" Bo chuckled, and eyed her critically. "Now, come here so I can dress you. You need to look perfect!"

Kae sighed in acceptance as she followed the woman around the room, holding what she was told to and remaining silent, since it was obvious Bo took her job seriously and was thinking out loud about what to have the 'chosen of Suzaku' wear to the banquet. After what seemed like years to Kae, she was finally dressed, and Bo turned her attention to her hair.

"You have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen," Bo praised it, and Kae flushed faintly at this compliment. "It is so long and thick! And the color – I have never seen anything like it. You should be very proud of it, Kae. I can see you take good care of it."

"I do," she admitted, and winced when Bo began to drag a comb through it. "Ow!"

"That's the price of beauty," the woman informed her, smoothing it out with the comb. After a vigorous brushing – accompanied with plenty of wincing and complaints about being in agony – the skilled attendant set to work on arranging her hair. Kae closed her eyes patiently and waited until the woman said she could look, almost an hour later. Looking at her reflection in surprise, Kae saw her shining hair had been put into three large strands of hair, which looped up on the back of her head and rose to form a peacock-like image in Kae's mind – two loops in front and a taller one in back appeared as if they were intertwining, while at their base a large braided knot of hair was held firmly in place, and the rest of her hair flowed loosely from the knot. A skinny loop of hair hung over each ear, with several loose strands of hair placed in her face. Golden ornaments were placed in various areas in her hair, accentuating the hair.

"This is…absolutely beautiful!" Kae breathed, "I can't believe this is actually me!" Her eyes, already large, were widened with black rims, and her lips were slightly redder than usual.

"Now, you should take a look at the entire dress," Bo suggested in self-satisfaction, and Kae realized she hadn't seen the full length of the gown yet. As she stood the silk flowed to the floor, covering her black-clad feet.

"Oh my…" she managed, afraid to even touch the dress. The sleeveless top gown was simple black silk to bring out her hair and eyes more and the raised collar hugged her throat, with white piping around the edges of it; three embroidered white flowers were on either side of the torso, as the bottom part flowed over her hips and opened at mid-thigh, with white edging the opening. Underneath the black was a sheer white robe, cut to be several angles and appearing to be several layers instead. It trailed slightly on the floor and some fabric peeped out over the black collar. The sleeves flowed past her fingertips, cut like the bottom part in numerous lengths and angles to appear to be several layers overlapping each other. The entire ensemble clung to her figure, revealing her small waist and modest bust with it's simple A-line skirt.

"You look as one chosen by Suzaku should be," Bo said, now openly preening at her handiwork. "The Empress herself chose this dress for you – black really is a good color on you. Look how your eyes shine – don't cry!"

"It's beautiful!" Kae laughed, her eyes overflowing as she embraced Bo suddenly. "I can't believe this is happening – you're amazing!"

"Don't cry – you'll stain the dress and ruin your eyes!" the Chinese woman ordered firmly, though she was pleased to see the shy young woman so emotional. "Now, now, it's all right. You must thank the Empress when she arrives."

"I don't – have to be announced – do I?" Kae asked, suddenly terrified at the thought.

"No, you will simply enter with the Empress and sit by her side if that is your wish," Bo assured her, and Kae visibly relaxed.

* * *

"Her Majesty is here to see you – the banquet will so begin," Bo announced not much later, and Kae looked up from the book she had been trying to understand as the Empress strode into the room, even more radiant than the young woman remembered.

"Your Majesty – thank you for the use of this amazing dress," Kae quickly said, bowing as Houki approached her.

"You may leave now," Houki waved dismissively at her attendants, who quickly left the room and left the two women alone. "Kae, this dress was made for you, it seems. You look lovely."

"Th-thank you, Your Maj-Houki," Kae said, remembering what the woman had told her.

"You're welcome, then," Houki nodded with a smile, and calmly took a seat. "There will not be many people at the banquet, so do not worry over it. You shall be seated two seats from my left side, as the Warriors shall be on either side. You shall be seated next to Tasuki – perhaps being between two women will bring out some of his manners," she suddenly grinned and Kae couldn't resist a laugh, feeling completely at her ease with the approachable woman. "There will be nobility in attendance, but do not feel compelled to talk to anyone – Bo informed me of your impairment," she added, and Kae nodded, slightly embarrassed when she realized the other woman must have been told when Bo went to get the dress.

"I didn't have much company as a child, so I was never used to talking. I suppose the stutter developed because of it – I wish I had grown out of it, though," she said despondently.

"You don't stutter now."

"I feel comfortable in your presence, if I may say so, Houki," Kae told her, somehow managing to make the woman's name seem like a title all to itself.

"I am honored," Houki smiled pleasantly, and looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"Your Majesty – the banquet will start soon."

"We are coming," she said, abruptly switching to her royal tone. She winked at Kae as she glided out of the room, and Kae grinned back as Bo entered.

"Kae, you shall accompany Her Majesty to the banquet," Bo informed her in a rush. "Don't worry – just go to your chair and sit down after Her Majesty does. After that, it's simple. Just don't spill anything and don't talk if you don't want to. Simply stare them down – those old nobles are too high and mighty these days," she grumbled, and Kae laughed suddenly.

"I feel very calm now, Bo," she told the older woman. "In fact, I think I'm looking forward to – except sitting next to that bandit," she added sourly, and Bo gasped.

"You are? Oh dear…" she sighed, and then straightened to look Kae in the eyes. "Just don't listen to him and don't take him seriously."

"I won't," Kae promised, and swept out of the room after the Empress and her entourage.

* * *

"Why do we hafta get dressed up?" Tasuki grumbled, having been bullied into wearing black shoes and pants and a dark maroon long-sleeved shirt underneath a sleeveless gray tunic with a high collar of darker gray and gold trim. Tucked into his belt that matched the collar was a forest-green robe with sprays of golden wheat on it.

"I think you look just darling, no da," Chichiri said absently, tuning out the complaining bandit as he had been for the past hour.

"Well, ya sure don't seem ta mind," he muttered, "Yer supposed ta be a monk – not gettin' dressed up like this!"

"The Empress requested it," the other man informed him calmly, wearing black shoes and matching pants and a long-sleeved tunic with a high collar, both an almost-black gray color with gold trim and wide golden cuffs. A blue bird was on the left side of his torso, partially covered with a plain maroon robe similar to Tasuki's, tucked into his narrow crimson belt.

"So what are we, her dolls or somethin'?" the bandit demanded, plucking at his sleeve in dismay. "I can never go back ta the boys wearing this!"

"No one said you had to," Chichiri pointed, and noticed that Tasuki was now tucking his harisen into his belt as well. "What are you doing?"

"Ya never know when ya might need it," he replied defensively, and Chichiri sighed in defeat. "Hey, yer bringin' yer staff along," he pointed out.

"I'm a _monk_, no da!" Chichiri responded in aggravation. "I'm supposed to have one!"

"Well, I'm a bandit and I'm supposed ta have a weapon!" Tasuki informed him, and the two glared at each other for a moment before their contest was broken by a knock on the door.

"My lords? The Empress requests you hurry and finish, as the banquet is about to start and you're the guests of honor," a servant told them timidly, not wanting to get in the middle of an argument with two Celestial Warriors.

"Thank you. We'll be there momentarily," Chichiri replied, and glanced at a glowering Tasuki. "The least we owe Hotohori is to be courteous to his Empress and aid her as much as we can," he said him sharply, and the redhead looked momentarily abashed before shaking his head.

"Whatever," he grumbled, stalking out of the room before the monk patient monk.

* * *

To Kae's relief – and surprise – the entrance into the banquet hall was relatively simple and she was thankful the Empress and her usual guests received most of the attention, although Kae drew her share of wondering looks and double-takes as well. Sitting down in the seat assigned to her, she glanced to her right and was forced to do a double-take at the young man beside her.

"What?" he grumbled, barely paying attention to the rest of the people as the food began to be served, but noticed her staring. "Hey, would ya cut it out?" he asked, painstakingly precise and polite, and turned slightly to glare at the female beside him. _"Figures – I'm stuck between two women,"_ he thought, but his jaw quickly dropped when he saw who was next to him. "Wh-who're ya?" he demanded, and Kae blinked at him in surprise.

"Kae," she said calmly, turning back to her plate with feigned interest.

"Y-ya-ya look like a _girl_!" he stammered, taken aback by the transformation of the grungy girl he had first met.

"Gee, thanks," she replied sourly. "And you actually look decent for once. Miracles do happen."

"I trust the meal is to your liking, Tasuki?" Houki interrupted, and Kae returned to her meal as the bandit became trapped in conversation with the Empress of Hong-Nan. Fortunately, the person beside her was an older man and completely focused on his young wife on his other side, leaving her in the relative peace.

* * *

"_I look like a girl,"_ she grumbled in her mind, picking at her dessert. The words the bandit had uttered in shock had been bothering her for some time, and it was driving her insane. _"Just what is that supposed to mean? I _am_ a girl! Of course I look like one!"_

"Ya don't hafta eat it," Tasuki suddenly told her, jolting the young woman out of her mental doze. She looked around and noticed that many of the guests had already departed, and realized several hours must have passed.

"Huh?" she said intelligently, blinking owlishly at the aggravated bandit beside her. Houki smiled behind her hand, pleased her plan to civilize Tasuki had worked relatively well during this banquet.

"I _said_, quit pickin' at it," he repeated with a huff. "Yer drivin' me nuts!"

"Oh, well, pardon _me_," she replied sarcastically.

"Damn wench," Tasuki grumbled, and jumped when something suddenly connected with his shin underneath table. He glared at her when he realized it had been her foot, but she smiled innocently at him.

"I'm not a wench," she hissed through her smile. Tasuki began to retort heatedly but pause when Chichiri rose and moved to place his hand on Kae's shoulder.

"I would be honored to escort you to your chambers, Lady Kae, no da," he said pleasantly, and Tasuki leaned back muttering under his breath as Chichiri helped Kae to her feet.

"We shall stop by later in the evening to ensure you have everything you require," Houki said primly, but another wink sent Kae's way caused the other young woman to crack a grin as Chichiri led her out of the room.

* * *

"I apologize if I seemed forward, but Tasuki can be a handful, no da," Chichiri said by way of apology as they reached her chambers. The pair had walked in silence the entire way, and Kae jumped slightly when he broke the silence abruptly.

"Oh, it's n-no problem," she managed, turning red at her slip.

"If you were indeed sent by Suzaku, I hope we'll become friends, no da," the monk smiled at her suddenly behind his cat mask, and she couldn't help but return it.

"Thank you," she nodded slightly, and turned as he opened the door to her chambers for her. "I'm sure we'll run into each other soon – after all, we're in the same place," she laughed nervously, realizing she hadn't stuttered in the entire sentence.

"No da," he nodded agreeably. "Please, don't let Tasuki bother you too much. He's like that with everyone, no da." With that the young man retreated down the hall, and she had to take a moment to regain her composure before striding into her chambers.

* * *

Was this good? Da-amn, it was a pain trying to describe the outfit! It's the only one I'll really be like that, so don't worry. Tasuki and Chichiri's outfits are the ones you always see on the internet when you Google them...Please review!


	3. Insanity Rules!

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Well, I've been gone a while, but here's the next chapter for you guys! I find that I like to make my characters learn to like each other quickly - good thing, or bad thing? I'm trying to figure it out...kira-miri pointed out that I tend to use names that begin with "k". I don't even do it on purpose! I used a name given to me by Kyae-Sohma's friend, and only realized that the last few characters have had "k". Ah well, it's a rut. I'll change it soon, trust me. I guess I like "k"!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"I told you the banquet wouldn't be such a big deal," Bo said, helping Kae reluctantly slip out of her robes and change into a simple plum-colored robe, slightly heavier for the cooler nights. "That Tasuki behaved himself, did he? Well, I suppose Her Majesty's plan was a success, then."

"I guess," Kae shrugged, sliding on matching slippers to warm her feet. "The monk-one stopped him from fighting and helped me back to my chambers."

"That would be Chichiri – he's the eldest one of them all," the woman reminded her. "He's got a playful side, though. Don't let that collected exterior fool you."

"I'll remember that," Kae nodded, humoring the woman. They both looked up as the door open and Houki slipped quietly into the room.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" Bo said, and rushed to get a seat for the Empress.

"Don't bother, Bo," Houki assured her, and got her own seat while she gazed at Kae. "I noticed you did rather well tonight."

"Thank you, Houki," the younger woman blushed slightly as she sat down as well, as Bo fidgeted near the door, waiting to fetch something her Empress required. "The banquet was delicious. Everything was so different than from what I've ever had."

"That would be my chefs, not me," Houki laughed easily. "It was rather amusing watching Tasuki being forced to behave – poor bandit. I feel bad for him."

"Hm?" Kae prodded.

"Well, he was the second-to-youngest Warrior Suzaku had, for one thing – the youngest was a boy of thirteen," the woman told her, pausing a moment in thought. "Tasuki was still just a boy – he still is, isn't he? He'll never grow up," she added, shaking her head in amusement for a moment before continuing. "Anyway, when they lost all their companions it must have been very hard for him. Chichiri confided that Tasuki had grown to feel that the Warriors were a family to him, and to lose your family is a horrible thing."

"I see," Kae nodded comprehendingly and sighed.

"What's the matter, Kae?"

"I wish I knew why I was brought here," she confided. "It certainly wasn't just to attend banquets and meet the last two Warriors – no offense, Houki. I don't understand why I'm here. China seems to be doing just fine from what I can tell."

"Perhaps on the surface," Houki said thoughtfully, surprising Kae. "But inner dissension is still rife throughout our country. The land is no longer as prosperous as it once was, and that brings hardship on those who depend on the land for a living. That also affects the nobility as well – those who care."

"Do many not?" Kae asked, noticing the tone of bitterness in Houki's voice.

"The ruler of Xi-Lang, guarded by Byakko, is competent enough – but Bei-Jia of Genbu refuses to have anything to do with the neighboring countries," she sighed. "And the country of Seiryu, Qu-Dong, is just as troublesome as it always is. Of course, Seiryu is the god of war, so perhaps that is the cause, but that's still no reason to start disagreements with the other lands."

"Wow – you're right. China sounds like a mess," the young woman blinked in surprise at this outburst, before realizing what she had implied. "Oh, Houki, I'm sorry! I didn't mean –"

"No, it's all right," the Empress smiled tiredly. "Suzaku has been good to Hong-Nan, though I often wonder how Hotohori would have dealt with this situation – or if it would even exist if he ruled instead of me. I am merely acting as regent until our son comes of age to take the throne himself."

"Don't say that, Houki!" Kae said suddenly. "You're a wonderful ruler to your people, and the people in Konan seem happy!"

"You mean that?" Houki asked in surprise, and then gently patted Kae on her head, as if she was a much younger child. "I suppose you do. Thank you for listening, Kae – there are not many people an Empress can confide in."

"It was my honor and pleasure, Houki," the surprised woman managed, as the Empress rose to leave.

"Get a good night's rest," she ordered gently. "Tomorrow I will explain in further detail the land for you, and perhaps you can go on a tour of Konan with someone."

"I would like that," Kae said, surprising herself when she realized she meant it. "Sleep well, Houki."

"Good night, Your Majesty," Bo bowed low as the woman left the room, and turned to Kae in surprise. "You should be honored!"

"I am!" she protested, and scooted back as the attendant drew nearer.

"I don't think you realize just how much!" she continued. "Her Majesty is not a talkative person – Chichiri is the only advisor she truly trusts."

"Chichiri?"

"Of course – he is a very competent young man and wise beyond his years, due to his tutelage of Tai Yi-Jun," Bo informed her. "I overheard it several years ago, when the monk was speaking to Her Majesty. I've served in this palace for years, even during her Majesty's husband's mother."

"Wow."

"Now, it's been dark for quite some time, and I'm sure you're tired from the banquet," Bo said suddenly, switching back in competent-attendant-mode. "I have already prepared your bed – I will sleep in the other room, if you need anything during the night."

"But I'm –" Kae tied to protest, but was bustled off by the servant, who booked no argument with her decisions.

* * *

"Geez, that woman should've been an Empress," Kae grumbled late that night. Once Bo had left the room Kae, who was used to staying up all hours of the night and surviving on hardly any sleep, had slipped her earphones in and had listened to her music for a while. "Better not waste the batteries," she thought quietly, taking them out and laying them on a nightstand beside the bed. Glancing toward the screen that separated the two rooms, she sighed in relief when she was assured Bo was sound asleep, and carefully slipped out of the bed. Getting her slippers on she grabbed a light white robe to cover her sleeping gown and crept out of the room.

"I can't sleep, and they can't blame me for wanting a look around," she whispered, sneaking down the hallway and making sure not to trip into anything.

* * *

Wandering around the palace for a bit, she eventually realized two things. For one thing, she had no idea what time it was.

And she was completely lost.

"Damn!" she hissed, and then winced when she stubbed her toe on a door. Muffling her swears she limped out the open door and saw she was back in the garden from earlier that day. "It's prettier at night," she said to herself, seeing the moonlight reflected in the pond and the flowers closed up for the night. Careful to be quiet she snuck closer to the pond and crouched down beside it, pulling her robe closer to guard against the chill in the air.

"Meow?"

"Good gosh, you dumb thing, don't _do_ that!" she hissed, as the cat appeared next to her. It stared at her like cats usually do and then promptly ignored her. Shrugging, she resumed gazing at the scenery reflected in the pond, and failed to notice anything around her.

"What the hell are ya doin'?"

"Ack!" she gasped, losing her balance in surprise and falling forward into the pond. Her face was millimeters from the water when she realized she wasn't falling in, and turned her head to see Tasuki holding her by the belt, looking very unimpressed. "Let go, you pervert!" she hissed, and was promptly dropped onto her bottom without further ceremony.

"You said let go," he shrugged, heading off any argument while brushing his hands off. She noticed he was wearing his usual outfit – the one he had worn when she had first seen him – and decided to remain on the ground for the time being, shifting around to get comfortable. "Yer gonna get that all dirty an' they'll know you've been out," he commented absently, stuffing his hands in his pockets and gazing at her calmly.

"You're the one walking around fully dressed," she accused. "What are _you_ doing out here so late at night?"

"I could ask ya the same thing," he pointed out, now eyeing her suspiciously. "What kinda girl wanders around in her pajamas?"

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted stiffly, and was surprised when he abruptly plopped to the ground. Resting his elbow on his knee casually he shrugged.

"Me neither," he said grudgingly. "I hate banquets and shit like that, but Chichiri made me go. I wanna go back home to Ligé-San Mountain, not be stuck in this damn palace."

"Ligé-San Mountain?" she repeated curiously, and he sighed.

"I'm the leader of the bandits," he explained patiently, trying not to start a fight – he knew Chichiri wouldn't fall for any lies and kill him for trying to escape at night. "My friend is takin' over while I'm gone, but I don't wanna be away too long. They gotta remember who's the boss there."

"And who _is_?" she asked teasingly.

"I am!" he retorted, and then sighed. "Why the hell are ya here, anyway? Dumb girls, they're always gettin' me into trouble…"

"I did not!" she informed him hotly. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"Yet," he corrected eagerly. "It's always _yet_ with women. I can't escape 'em!" He groaned and his shoulders dropped pathetically, and Kae remembered what Houki had told her about Tasuki.

"I'm…sorry about your friends," she said hesitantly, staring at the pond blankly. "Houki and Bo told me what happened then."

"What would ya know about it?" he demanded, jumping to his feet. "Don't act like ya know what we went through! You're just some pampered little wench who hasn't the foggiest idea why the hell she's here!"

Kae started to retort but decided his reaction was understandable, and merely remained silent. He paused in confusion, having been expecting an argument and unsure what to do know with a woman who wouldn't yell back at him.

"Sorry – it wasn't any of my business," she said after a few moments, and he fell to the ground once more with a huff.

"It wasn't yer fault," he grumbled, and she saw out of the corner of her eye the bandit was turning faintly pink.

"Whose cat is this?" she asked, pointing at the smug-looking animal.

"That's Tama – he was Mitsukake's cat," Tasuki told her gruffly. "He took a liking to Chichiri and he keeps following him around now. He must like you or something."

"Crazy cat."

"Crazy monk, too."

Kae glanced over at him, but he was apparently ignoring her for the time being. She decided to do the same and shifted around on the ground, a quick look from Tasuki going unnoticed.

"Ya should be goin' back ta bed," he said finally, and stood up over her. She merely shrugged in response, but looked up in surprise when something heavy dropped onto her head. "Just leave it here when ya go in – I'll get it later," he muttered, stalking off with his swinging in embarrassment.

"Thanks," she said softly, hugging the coat around her shoulders. Taking a deep breath of the night air she remained staring into the water's depths, trying to figure out why she was in this strange world filled with gods and bandits.

* * *

"Where's your coat, no da?" Chichiri asked, noticing Tasuki wandering around without his usual black-and-blue coat that morning.

"Urm…I actually can't remember," he admitted, scratching his head, completely perplexed. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and disappeared from the room, leaving the monk blinking in wonderment.

"Daa?" he murmured, before remembering something and shouting after his friend, "Tasuki! We have to meet with the Empress soon, no da!"

"Yeah!" the bandit waved his hand in acknowledgment, already out of view.

"He'll be late," Chichiri said matter-of-factly to Tama, who nodded wisely.

* * *

"So, Hong-Nan lies between Qu-Dong and Xi-Lang?" Kae checked, inspecting the large map that had been scrolled out onto a large table for her. "While Bei-Jia lies opposite. Weird."

"What do you mean?" Houki asked, glancing over the maps in concern. "There are no mistakes."

"That's not what I meant," she shook her head and straightened again in thought. "I meant it's weird that Suzaku represents south, while Seiryu is east. With the two being such complete opposites, I had assumed Seiryu was north, not Genbu."

"I'm not sure I follow," the Empress told her calmly, and Kae laughed nervously.

"Sorry – I was studying psychology in college, so I guess I'm just getting a different perspective on everything."

"Please explain," Houki suggested, sitting back in a chair while peering at the young woman intently. "Perhaps a different perspective is needed."

"Well, it's pretty dumb – I mean, these are gods…" Kae trailed off.

"Gods are just as likely to succumb to petty differences as their subjects are," the elder woman informed her, accurately guessing Kae's concern. "There is no need to worry about criticizing them."

"It's not criticizing! Analyzing!" Kae corrected her quickly, becoming alarmed that the Empress thought Kae full enough of herself to think herself worthy of criticizing the gods of Houki's world.

"Analyzing, then. Please, proceed," Houki agreed, and gestured to the map.

"Well…I think the attitude of the country is largely reflective of the god they worship and who guards them. Take Genbu as an example. As the first god, he – and Bei-Jia – are pretty certain of their position in this world – rightly so," Kae said, her attitude completely changing as she delved into a field she loved. "I mean, he symbolizes wisdom, endurance, and longevity, right? It makes sense that his people would prefer their own company to others and choose to remain largely self-reliant."

"That is an interesting observation," Houki commented, fascinated by Kae's train of thought. She nodded absently when Chichiri and Tasuki arrived – the latter having finally found his coat – but their presence went unnoticed by Kae, who was completely absorbed in her task.

"And then there's Byakko – the second god. He represents purity, age, and protectiveness – kind traits. That his country, Xi-Lang, would be willing to forge relations with neighboring countries follows suit."

"And Suzaku and Seiryu?" Houki prompted, as Kae paused for a moment. "You mentioned you thought it was strange Seiryu was not opposite Suzaku on the map."

"Yeah," she nodded, regaining her train of thought once more. "Suzaku is the third – both he and Byakko seem content in their respective positions, and don't seem to place much in positions. I think Suzaku is the kindest god…after all, he's a symbol of love, romance, beauty, and rebirth – all beautiful things in life. Perhaps that's why he and Byakko get along so well…the similarities…" Kae mused silently for a moment before snapping out of it and returning to her idea. "Anyway, Suzaku – your country, Hong-Nan – is obviously willing to create alliances with all countries, even Seiryu, for the sake of peace and want nothing more than his peoples' happiness."

"That leaves Seiryu," Houki added, and Kae nodded.

"I'll get to the directions in a moment. Suzaku and Seiryu are complete and total opposites – Seiryu represents authority, strength, and the fighting spirit. All aggressive things, not to mention he's also the last god. He and Suzaku seem to have a grudge, from what you told me. Just from that, I had thought that Seiryu and Suzaku would be opposite on the map, representing that polarity."

"But there's more," the Empress guessed, sensing Kae wasn't finished.

"Yes. As the last god, and one with such aggressive tendencies, I think that Seiryu – and Qu-Dong – have developed an inferiority complex. They think they have something to prove to the rest of the gods, and they do that through fighting and conquering other territories."

"When you put it like that, it makes perfect sense Qu-Dong is such an instigator," Houki agreed. "I'm very impressed, Kae. That was very insightful."

"It's just a bunch of opinions and guesswork," she said, slightly embarrassed. "It probably won't be much help anyway."

"Well, help or not, it was very interesting to hear the problem put into a point of view such as that," the Empress told her. "I enjoy hearing opinions that differ from the norm." Kae began to say something else, but quickly turned red –and silent – when she saw the two Warriors across the room gazing at her. "Wh-wh-when did th-they…?"

"It was very interesting to hear gods put in such terms as those, no da," Chichiri said cheerfully, moving closer to the surprised girl and smiling Empress. "Don't worry, I'm not offended. What did you think, Tasuki?"

"Mm? I dunno," he shrugged carelessly, crossing his arms stubbornly. Kae straightened her robe – a simple dark gray over a color so white it was barely able to be called blue – and wished she had been wearing normal clothes instead of pajamas when she was sucked into China, noticing the two Warriors were now both dressed exactly as when she had first seen.

"_Then I wouldn't have to deal with these dresses,"_ she thought, and turned when Houki said something. "Huh? Excuse me, Your Majesty, I zoned out for a moment."

"Zoned out?"

"Wasn't paying attention," Kae admitted, but Houki merely laughed.

"Don't worry about formalities with these two either, Kae. Chichiri is probably the only advisor I really trust."

"You honor me, Your Majesty," Chichiri grinned, bowing slightly. "You wished to see us for something?"

"Yes, I did!" Houki remembered, and turned back to Kae with a smile. "I said last night that I would have someone show you around Konan, didn't I? I'm unable to leave the duties of state, unfortunately, but I was hoping you two could escort her." The last part was addressed, obviously, to the two young men. Tasuki's jaw dropped in surprise, and Chichiri took it in stride.

"Buh-but I'm not a babysitter!" the bandit argued, as they all knew he would. "I'm not here ta watch some chickie!" he protested, pointing a finger at the offended Kae – who promptly glared at Tasuki. After the night before and knowing more about him, he no longer seemed so harsh and frightening to her, and she strode up to him angrily.

"I'm not some 'chickie' – and I'm as old as you!" she informed him, poking him in the chest with her index finger to get her point across. He looked down at her in shock, since she barely came up to his shoulder, before stepping back in embarrassment, still unsure how to react to the confusing young woman before him.

"Women," he muttered, whirling around and crossing his arms stubbornly. "If we're gonna go, let's get movin' already! I ain't spendin' all day walkin' around," he informed them, stalking out of the room.

"It seems Tasuki's decided for us, no da," Chichiri grinned, hiding his own surprise at Tasuki's behavior, and turned to Kae – who had surprised herself with her outburst. "Shall we go then? Konan is a large city, so it's best we get an early start."

"Enjoy yourselves!" Houki called after them, recovering from her own amazement at the small scene before her. "Perhaps Kae can teach Tasuki some manners," she thought out-loud with a smile, before calling for her advisors and returning to her duties as Empress of Hong-Nan.

* * *

I admit, the views of the gods Kae just said are ones I've thought about for a while. I'm taking psychology (I didn't spell it right, did I?...) and I thought it was interesting the way that all went. Anyway, please review!


	4. Damn Bandits

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Thanks to all you guys who are reviewing! Here's the next chapter. ChirikoFan pointed out something to me and I wanted to comment - it's really HARD keeping this Tasuki/OC like I promised! But I will persevere! Anyway, I hope you guys like this update!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Wow, Konan is _really_ big," Kae thought, wandering the streets aimlessly with her two bodyguards – one whom was doing nothing but grumbling, while the other was trying to both pacify his friend and keep an eye on the young woman. "Maybe bigger than Tokyo." 

"It's grown in the past years," Chichiri informed her, dragging Tasuki out from a bar. She waited until they caught up before she started walking again, taking in the scenery around her. "Although what Houki told you is true, she neglected to mention that the cities are still prospering, no matter what conflict may trouble the countries."

"It's beautiful – it really is," she added. Even though they had been walking for about several hours she still seemed amazed by the sights and sounds surrounding her – which was understandable, considering they were in ancient China – and none of them seemed to be running out of energy, which was a good thing. Except that Tasuki kept trying to sneak some sake, but Chichiri had a handle on that as well.

"Tasuki!" Chichiri grabbed the jug of sake away from the bandit as one would take away a favorite toy of a child and handed it back to the merchant. "You can get drunk later, when we don't have to watch her, no da!" he informed the irritated young man firmly, his long fuse of patience quickly reaching its end.

"Why do we hafta watch her anyway?" Tasuki demanded, glancing at the young woman who was now busying herself with one of the stalls, inspecting the foreign jewelry and goods. "I mean, she fits right in. Well, maybe not right in, but she's more normal than _some_ people."

"Her…arrival at the palace drew quite a lot of attention, with all the commotion it caused," Chichiri said with a rueful shrug. "And Tai Yi-Jun told me that we're not the only ones who knows she's here. That means that there are enemies of Suzaku and Hong-Nan who would like nothing better than to get their hands on a strange girl and use her for a hostage somehow."

"Ain't that the way," Tasuki grunted, remembering the times Seiryu had tried using hostages. "So, Houki sent us with her to make sure nothin' happens? I thought it was weird we both had ta go, instead of just some maids."

"Finally, you get it," the long-suffering monk sighed in relief. He double-checked to make sure Kae was still occupied with the vendor and Tasuki with grumbling before stealthily turning back to the merchant with some money.

"On the house – you look like you need it, monk," the man said sympathetically, as Chichiri quickly took a swig from the jug and sighed in relief.

"No da," he nodded gratefully before resuming his vigilant watch on the bandit and young woman, sure he would need another drink soon.

* * *

"Do you guys usually eat here?" Kae asked curiously, as they were being served their afternoon meal in a local tavern. 

"No," Chichiri shook his head. "Why?"

"People seem to know you," she shrugged.

"That's because they know who we are," Tasuki told her. "And you're no local either, woman."

"Would you cut that out?" she asked in annoyance, and he smirked at her as he began to dig into his meal.

"Chickie."

"You two remind me of toddlers," Chichiri sighed, and gazed at Kae as she began to eat the food. "Is it good, no da?"

"I've never had anything like it," she said, grinning. "It's really good!"

* * *

"You may not have an appetite like Miaka's, but ya sure know how to pack it in," Tasuki said grudgingly, once they had finished. "How does a girl eat that much and not get fat?" 

"Talent," she said breezily, sighing in contentment. "Maybe it's the change in the air, but I'm starving!"

"That can do that," Chichiri nodded in agreement, the two Warriors sitting across from her at their table. "How do you like Konan so far?"

"I certainly like it better than my world, that's for sure," Kae told them. Chichiri, after paying the bill, stood up and looked around observantly.

"Well, we may as well be going so you can see more," he suggested. Tasuki shot to his feet, eager to be out in the streets again, and Kae quickly clambered to her feet. She tripped slightly on the bench and tottered backward, bumping into a man passing behind her.

"Oh, excuse me," she apologized, straightening herself out. Unfortunately, the man had been drinking all day and was in no mood to deal with clumsy young women.

"You've got a lot of nerve, wench," he growled, leering at her. "You should compensate me. I could be injured."

"Hey – ow!" Kae winced as he grabbed her arm, and Tasuki stepped forward with a glare.

"Let her go," he said warningly. The big man eyed him loftily before retuning his attention to Kae.

"She injured my person, and she's gonna pay for it," he grinned, and began to drag her after him as he headed toward the door. Chichiri stepped in front of him calmly while Tasuki leapt forward and pulled Kae free with one quick tug.

"Geez, wanna be a little more gentle next time?" she grumbled, rubbing her arm where there were sure to be bruises.

"He attacked me!" the man announced. "It's self-defense, whatever happens next!"

"Fer a drunk, ya sure don't act like one," Tasuki grinned, and clenched his fists eagerly. "'Bout time I got a good fight outta my system. Betcha I can beat ya to the ground, ya lush."

"What did you call me?" the man yelled, all pretense of being drunk gone. "You'll learn not to interfere in my business again, you little bastard!" He lunged at Tasuki, but the younger man easily dodged the blow and landed a punch on the man's back, pushing him to the ground.

"Perhaps you should wait outside, no da," Chichiri suggested calmly, resting his hand on her shoulder. "We'll join you soon, but it's better you not get too involved."

"Sure," Kae nodded agreeably and snuck out a side door, finding herself in an alley which was rather quiet compared to the rowdiness of the tavern. Looking around she sighed and tapped her foot, leaning against the wall. "I hope it doesn't take too long…" she thought, and jumped when something suddenly wrapped around her ankles. Suppressing a shriek, she looked down and saw with relief that it was merely Tama. "What the hell are you doing out here?" she wondered, as he jumped up to her shoulder easily.

"Meow," he yawned, and she winced when his claws dug into her shoulder. _"I couldn't let those two have all the fun, could I?"_

"Whatever, cat," she shrugged, quickly regretting the movement when Tama promptly gripped her shoulder to keep from falling off. "Ow!"

"Well, what've we got here?"

"Oh, crap," she muttered, as several men approached her, wearing black and reminding her of ninjas for some reason.

"Looks like a girl stupid enough to wander around alleys alone," a second added, leering at her.

"Seems to me she's that girl that arrived at the palace," the first thought out-loud, obviously mocking her. "Where're the two Suzaku Warriors, woman? Aren't they supposed to be guarding you from guys like us?"

"Ta-" Kae began to scream, but one of the men moved instantly and clamped a hand around her mouth before she could finish. She bit his hand but he didn't release his grip – but when Tama pierced his skin with the hypodermic needles the cat called claws, the man couldn't resist a yelp and loosened his grip slightly. Luckily, it was enough for Kae to push him off and finish her cry. "Tasuki! Chichiri!" she shrieked, and crumpled to the ground when the man recovered and clocked her on the back of the head.

"Damn it!" the first one swore. "We've got to get out of here, now!"

* * *

"Tasuki!" Chichiri said suddenly, as the bandit knocked the big man unconscious. "Out the side door! Quick!" 

Deciding not to argue, Tasuki shot outside into the alley, followed by Chichiri, and saw the men in black turning the corner with Kae draped over one of their shoulders.

"Get back here!" Tasuki shouted, and rushed with wolf-like speed after the men. Chichiri tried to keep up but was unable to find his friend in the ensuing crowd, and focused instead on locating Kae's chi.

* * *

"You're still here?" Kae groaned, noticing Tama laying on her side as she moved stiffly. She found herself on a stone floor who-knows-where, and discovered her head was barely able to move, thanks to the pain the man had inflicted on it when he hit her. "Damn it…" she muttered, struggling to her knees. "Where are we?" 

"You're in our hideout until we resume the journey," a man informed her, entering the room looking nothing short of smug. "We were hired to take you to someone who wants to see you very badly. Lucky for us Binh managed to distract those two Warriors long enough for us to snatch you from right underneath their noses."

"Bastard," she snapped, but he merely chuckled at her. Crouching down in front of her, he cupped her chin in his hand and forced her face to look at him, receiving a dirty look for his troubles.

"We're just following orders," he informed her calmly. "So wipe that look off your face. The guy never said what condition you had to be in when we delivered you – and you're not half bad-looking."

"Get off me!" she ordered, and Tama hissed at the man.

"Aw, get off, cat," he said lazily, kicking the cat out of the room and locking the door. A cold fear began to seep up Kae's spine as the man approached her and she struggled to move away from him. "Now, don't be like that," he coxed. "I won't hurt you much, so just relax."

"Get away from her, ya ugly bastard!"

"Tasuki!" she realized, as the bandit broke the window and leapt in easily.

"So, it's the bandit one," the man grinned, drawing a dagger. "Before I kill you, why don't you tell me your real name, Warrior of Suzaku?"

"I'm known as Huan-Lang," Tasuki said casually, and the weapon clattered to the floor.

"Hu-Huan-Lang?" the man stammered. "I was never told _you_ were a Warrior!"

"Well, yer gettin' told now. Now, this woman's mine, so I'll be taking her back if ya don't mind," the bandit informed him, swinging Kae up and over his shoulder unceremoniously. Tama barged back into the room as the man tried to escape and easily jumped onto Kae's back along for the ride.

"Men! The Warriors are here!" the man yelled, trying to rally his troops.

"Don't bother," Tasuki smirked, and unleashed his harisen as he jumped clear of the run-down shack. "Rekka Shin'en!" he cried, waving the iron weapon at the building. Kae watched in shock as fire spat from the fan and engulfed the place that passed for a hideout. "Damn woman, getting yerself caught," he snorted, retreating into the trees as the enemy tried to save themselves from the flames.

* * *

"You were supposed to watching me!" she yelled, stumbling a little when he dropped her to her feet. 

"Ya can't even walk?" he demanded, and she glared at him.

"They hit the back of my neck – I think they injured some of the nerves in my spine," she retorted, and gasped when he hauled her off the ground. "Hey!"

"If ya can't walk I hafta carry ya," he informed her dryly. "Chichiri used his powers to let me know where ya were, since I was followin' close behind anyway. So much for a thank you."

"What was that remark about me being your woman?" she demanded. Tasuki stammered for a second before regaining his composure, but was unable to hide his blush.

"I said I was known as Huan-Lang, leader of the bandits in Ligé-San Mountain," he said stiffly. "That kinda gives a guy a reputation, ya know? Maybe bandits won't be so eager to be hired kidnappers if they think I'm protecting ya personally."

"Still as arrogant," she huffed, crossing her arms in protest. "Where's Chichiri?"

"Back in Konan – we're a few miles outside the city," he told her.

"So I'm stuck with you?"

"Gee, thanks."

* * *

"Thank goodness, no da!" Chichiri sighed, meeting them at the edge of the city. "Are you all right?" he added, inspecting them both intently. 

"She says one of 'em did somethin' ta her neck," Tasuki grumbled, and Kae nodded.

"It doesn't hurt much now – I think he bruised my nerves or something," she explained, and Chichiri's mask wrinkled in thought.

"Hmm…I think you just need some rest to recover your strength," he decided. "We'll go through the back of the city so we don't run into anyone. Who were the people who kidnapped you?"

"Some low-life bandits," Tasuki said, interrupting her. "They said someone hired 'em."

"Tama? What are you doing here, no da?" Chichiri asked in confusion, noticing the cat suddenly sitting on Tasuki's head, while the Warrior glared up at it.

"He came with me," Kae shrugged, then winced slightly. "Ow – I forgot Tama clawed me there. Dumb cat."

"Well, we can fix you up once we get to the palace," the monk nodded, and glanced at Tasuki. "Did you carry her all the way here?"

"Of course I had to!" he yelled, wanting to dump the young woman onto the ground. "Here – you take her!" he ordered, thrusting Kae towards a surprised Chichiri, who caught her before she landed on the ground.

"You idiot," she muttered.

"Yer the one who got caught," he retorted, crossing his arms stubbornly as he followed Chichiri through the streets.

* * *

"It seems your suspicions of enemies were correct, Chichiri," Houki sighed, once they had returned the palace and Kae had been settled into a comfortable chair. "Do you have any idea who might have hired them? It doesn't seem Seiryu's way, but…"

"I don't think Seiryu was involved – at least, they're not the ones who hired the bandits," Chichiri mused. "You're right, it's not their style. Which means that a third party is somehow involved."

"Well, I don't know anything," Kae said, as the two turned to look at her. Tasuki snorted from the spot on the floor he was occupying.

"Well, that's obvious."

"When I was summoned here nothing was said about a third enemy or something, just that I had to discover why on my own or everything was going to die," she sighed, ignoring the annoying bandit. "And that he would watch over and guide me when the time was right."

"Who?" Chichiri asked curiously, and Kae shrugged carefully.

"I don't know. I was in a place with red stars," she told them. "And that's all. Next thing I knew, I was dropping in on Houki."

"I see," the monk fell silent in contemplation, and Houki furrowed her brow.

"Perhaps that was Suzaku speaking to you," she suggested. "We've already concluded he must be the one to have summoned you here, after all."

"I wish we knew for certain, no da," Chichiri said absently. "Until we can determine who is trying to kidnap you, Kae, you should remain in the palace with one of us at all times. I should go to see Tai Yi-Jun and see if she has information for me, which means you, Tasuki, are in charge of guarding her."

"_What_? You've gotta be jokin'!" he protested, and Kae groaned.

"Please, not him," she pleaded. "He drives me nuts!"

"And yer annoyin' as hell!" the bandit retorted.

"Then I can teleport you and _you_ can deal with Tai Yi-Jun, while I stay here in the palace," Chichiri said, calmly interrupting their argument. Tasuki froze for a moment, considering his options, before sighing heavily and glaring at his friend.

"Yer damn evil, Chichiri," he announced. "What kinda choice is that?"

"So, you'll stay here then?" the monk said, barely holding back a smile.

"Damn," Tasuki huffed, stalking out of the room.

"Are you sure he'll be all right?" Houki asked anxiously, as Kae suddenly yawned. Bo stepped forward to help her to her room, leaving the two alone. "I mean…Kae's rather shy, and Tasuki's…"

"Shy?" Chichiri repeated in surprise. "Are we talking about the same young woman? She struck me as a little reserved, and shy in public, but she seemed fine today with us."

"Maybe she's comfortable with you two," the Empress thought. "Well, Bo will stay with her at any rate, so that's fine. How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Perhaps a day or more," Chichiri shrugged. "With Tai Yi-Jun, I can never tell. Don't worry, no da. Tasuki's capable of handling anything that might come up, and I'll keep in contact with him as well. But I don't think there's any immediate danger. They failed in their first attempt, and whoever's behind this will consider their options and strategy before they move again."

"When will you leave?"

"Now, actually," Chichiri waved with a grin, and promptly teleported out of the room. Houki took a moment to recover the surprise before calling in her guards, preparing to order a heavier guard until Chichiri returned to the palace.

* * *

Well, now Chichiri's not here to handle them! Review and you'll find out what happens! 


	5. I Need More Sake!

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

The beginning of this story was originally a little different, but I decided that I liked this better. Here's the next chapter! And don't worry, I'm working on my other stuff too...if you've got a fav you want updated, let me know!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"I'm never gonna get to sleep," Tasuki grumbled later that night, slumped outside Kae's room with a bottle of sake beside him. "Damn monk, takin' off like that and leavin' me here with that woman…I'll teach him when he gets back." He continued to mutter to himself, mainly about monks and women in general, and the bottle was almost empty an hour later when the bandit was startled out of a doze by a shriek coming from Kae's room. "Damn it!" he swore, barging immediately into the room.

"Tasuki!" Kae yelled, pulling a sheet over her quickly. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I heard ya scream!" he retorted, and noticed she was stark naked, her hair dripping wet and covered only by a sheet clinging to her figure. He also saw Tama sitting at her feet, looking smug. "Uh…that damn cat scared you, didn't he?" he demanded, trying to regain his composure.

"Get out, you…you…!" Kae started to yell, as they both turned red, but Bo flew into the room and charged straight at Tasuki.

"Lord Tasuki!" she shouted, a club-like object in her hand. "What do you think you're doing in here? Get out this instant! Now! Out – out! Don't let me catch you in here again!" she ordered, beating the cowering bandit, who was overwhelmed by the situation, over the head as she chased him out of the room.

"Damn women! Protect yerselves!" he howled, running down the hallway with Bo waving her weapon at him.

* * *

"Stupid men," Kae grumbled, recovering from the shock after a few moments and reaching for a towel to dry herself. Bo had securely shut and locked the door behind her and eyed it dubiously.

"I thought we couldn't trust that bandit, Warrior of Suzaku or not," she said firmly, and turned to a surprised Kae. "Don't worry, he won't bother you again."

"But…Bo, he heard me scream when Tama here scared me," she tried to protest in embarrassment, but the older woman was having none of it.

"There's no need to make excuses for him, Lady Kae," she said stiffly, stalking back into her room. "Just yell again if you need me."

"Um…look what you did!" Kae accused the cat, as Bo left her alone in the room. Tama merely yawned in her face, and she could have sworn he had shrugged.

* * *

"What happened to _you_?" a fellow guard asked Tasuki curiously, as he stumbled out of his room the next morning.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he grumbled, stalking past the man.

"Bo beat you up too, huh?" he guessed sympathetically. "Don't worry about it – she's done it to a bunch of guys. No need to be embarrassed."

"It wasn't like that!" Tasuki shouted, whirling away from the guard. He paused when he saw Kae coming down the corridor toward him, but she gasped when she realized he was there and quickly turned around, attempting a hasty retreat. Tasuki rushed forward and grabbed the sleeve of her forest-green robe with gold trim, causing her to stumble a bit.

"I'm sorry about last night," he growled, releasing her sleeve and staring at the ground in annoyance. "I don't want ya thinkin' I'm some pervert."

"That's all right," she said quietly, moving to go past him. He realized the embarrassment from last night must have made her too shy to talk to him again, and he grumbled to himself.

"Hey, look, I'm tryin' to apologize!" he informed her, blocking her from leaving.

"I need to get going," she said softly, trying to go past him.

"This is why I hate women!" he yelled, glaring at her. "They're nothin' but trouble!"

"Good point," she admitted after a moment, surprising Tasuki. The guard was long-gone, having suddenly remembered something urgent he had to do on the other side of the palace. Tasuki waited, expecting her to say something else, but her gaze returned to the ground as she turned pink.

"Ah…it was nothin'," he shrugged. "It's not like a woman can hit very hard any-_ow_!"

"What was that, young man?" Bo demanded, tapping her foot as she waited for an answer.

"Not you again!"

"Bo, please don't beat him up again," Kae asked, and they both blinked in surprise at her suddenly-confident tone. "I'm fine – I'm just going for a walk. Tasuki's just doing what Chichiri told him to, right? I don't need you shadowing me all the time."

"Thanks," he forced out, as the attendant reluctantly left the two alone. Kae merely shrugged, her business with him obviously finished, but Tasuki frowned in frustration. _"Chichiri'll kill me if he thinks I did something! Damn woman!"_ Tasuki also had the uncomfortable realization that he actually _wanted_ to get along with this woman, even if she did drive him out of his mind.

Kae began to pass him, but the persistent bandit took her arm, causing her to turn and look at him in surprise.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" he asked suddenly asked, and she eyed him suspiciously.

"No. Why?"

"Why don't we go and see what we can find?" he suggested, but she shook her head.

"Chichiri said I'm supposed to stay in the palace," she reminded him, and he raised her eyebrow at her.

"Since when do you follow orders so meekly," he pointed out, and she shifted uncomfortably. "I'm tryin' ta apologize, damn it! I'll get ya out of here for a while to move around the city without any guards, and you'll talk ta me again, deal?"

"I guess," she shrugged, realizing the Warrior wasn't going to give up for whatever reason.

* * *

"You're saying the four gods are at peace?" Chichiri repeated in surprise, and his mentor nodded solemnly. "That means that Suzaku wasn't the one who summoned her?"

"That, I'm not entirely certain of," Tai Yi-Jun admitted reluctantly, but eyed him sharply. "I do know, however, that it is not a god that seeks the power the young woman holds, but an evil spirit that has been trapped for centuries underneath the land, sealed away by spells of the gods."

"What made it wake up now?"

"The strife that has run rampant through China these last years have strengthened the spirit's power and the summoning of the gods has slowly weakened the wards as well," she informed him. "If this thing manages to awaken entirely, everything will be destroyed. And he needs her power unleashed to do so."

"What _is_ Kae's power?" Chichiri asked.

"She has the power to heal the land of the diseases within it, and to restore China to prosperity once more," Tai Yi-Jun said. "However, if that spirit is able to use her power, it will not heal, but destroy everything. This thing is very powerful – the antithesis of a god, you might say. It's name has been lost to history, but his very aura still seeps through the wards, causing men to destroy each other and the land to die. If this young woman uses her power as they are supposed to be, he will be once more sealed away."

"I see," the monk mused, and remained silent for a moment. "It seems I will have to strengthen myself as well," he decided, and she nodded.

"Of course. That loud-mouth isn't worth much without that fan of his, but your spiritual powers will be useful," Tai Yi-Jun agreed, and Chichiri nodded.

"I'll remain here for a few days to strengthen my powers. Tasuki can handle anything that might come up," he said firmly. "And I can sense their chi – as long as I can, then I know they're safe."

* * *

"Where is the damn monk?" Tasuki demanded the next day, having expected his friend back that morning. "It's almost night! Where'd he get off to?"

"Maybe he had to stay with Tai Yi-Jun longer than he planned?" Kae suggested, swinging her legs as she sat on the raised porch that led out to the garden. "I thought she was his teacher – maybe he's learning some new ways to kick ass?" Tasuki had learned Kae's weakness for sake, and had used it to his advantage to make her relax again – she had been mad when she returned to her senses, but they were back to their usual arguing selves. However, an invisible wall seemed to have been erected between them, and seemed to be something that wasn't going to go away any time soon.

"Yeah, right," the bandit snorted, but was momentarily pacified. The previous day they had been found later in the afternoon and escorted back to the palace, and Houki personally had ordered them to stay inside the palace walls. For extra-measure, she had placed two guards on them at all times. "This is ridiculous," Tasuki grumbled. "I'm supposed to be guarding you, not be guarded myself!"

"You'll manage, I'm sure," she said breezily. "Still got that sake?" she asked quietly, and he grinned. The young woman had grown greatly in Tasuki's opinion when he learned she enjoyed a good drink when the opportunity arose, since he rarely found a woman willing to admit she liked sake at all.

"Of course," he retorted, patting the slight bulge in his side where the jug was hidden.

"Give it here," she ordered, "I just need a quick swig. It's too dull around here." He shook his head, but handed it over without any objections. True to her word, Kae just took a gulp before handing it back to the bandit, who also downed some before tucking it back in his jacket.

"Where'd that damn cat go?" he wondered, noticing Tama had once again disappeared. "Sometimes I wonder if that thing's really a cat," he observed, and Kae eyed him curiously.

"Now you've come to the point where you're questioning whether a cat is a cat?" she asked, and grinned. "Tasuki, some days I wonder how Chichiri puts up with you."

"I do too," he admitted with a shrug. "But we can' help it – we're the only Warriors left, after all. And he's the only friend I've got that that's not a bandit like me."

"Really?" she blinked, and then nodded. "Yeah, that's easy to believe."

"What's that supposed ta mean?" he demanded, but she merely laughed at him before returning to staring at the garden.

"This place makes me feel so at peace, for some reason. I like it, even though I've never been much one for flowers and stuff like that. What's it like at Ligé-San Mountain?" she asked, and Tasuki was momentarily taken aback by the abrupt question.

"Huh? Why'd ya want to know?" he prodded, and she shrugged.

"Just wondering."

"Well, it's a mountain," he thought. "I dunno – pretty quiet, 'cept fer the fightin' and drinkin'. Knei-Gong's been my friend ever since I got there – we're best buds."

"I'll have to meet him some day," she said thoughtfully, and Tasuki jumped.

"There ain't no way yer _ever_ goin' there!" he informed her, and she looked at him curiously.

"Why not?"

"Because," he huffed, and she grinned.

"Oh, _I_ see," she said knowingly. "You couldn't live down the shame of brining a woman there, right? After all, you're Huan-Lang, the famous bandit and woman-hater!" She grinned at him, but he only folded his arms and snorted.

"It's no place fer a woman," he informed her, and she sighed.

"Fine, whatever," she said finally, and looked down as Tama crawled into her lap. "Crazy cat."

"_Who're you calling crazy?"

* * *

_

"What're ya always getting dressed up fer?" Tasuki asked, meeting Kae for dinner that night. "And why do _I_ always have ta get dressed up?" he complained, and she shook her head. Her hair was in the same arrangement as the first banquet, but the dress was a deep plum color with a scarlet phoenix embroidered up the side.

"Houki wants to show her advisors and the officials that the Warriors of Suzaku are behind her, I suppose," she shrugged, the loose sleeves of the gown flowing over her fingertips. "And the best way, since Chichiri isn't back yet, is to show you support her by showing up for the banquets."

"I guess," he grumbled, plucking nervously at the cloth. He had grown accustomed to the outfit, but that didn't necessarily mean he liked it yet. "Why do _you_ come?"

"Houki invites me," Kae told him calmly, as they approached the banquet room. "And it's known I'm from another world – I guess they think I'm some priestess or whatever, and my presence just enforces that. I don't know – I hate being a pawn, but Houki seems to need the help, so I can put up with it. She's so nice to me."

"I just hope there's booze there," Tasuki muttered, a sour look on his face.

"Is that all you do?"

"What?"

"Drink, swear, complain about women – well, about everything," she amended, gazing at him curiously.

"Is that what it seems like I do?"

"Yes."

"Well, ya forgot I fight," he corrected her with a wolf-like grin, and she shook her head in amusement. She abruptly stiffened and grabbed her head with a groan. "What's the matter?" he asked anxiously, as she bent over in pain.

"Something…something evil is here," she managed, bracing herself against a wall. "It…it's inside my head. It hurts!"

"Where is it?" he demanded, drawing his harisen and peering around in the dark suspiciously.

"I don't…know," she said. "It feels like it's trying to take over my mind! It hurts!"

"I gathered," he replied testily, gripping his weapon tightly. "Damn it! Where's the damn guards?" he wondered, noticing for the first time the usual guards Houki had posted with them were gone. A scream suddenly reached their ears, following by a howl. "What the hell's goin' on?" Tasuki demanded to the following silence, broken only by Kae's groans. "Are ya okay?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Not really," she admitted. "I can't even move my head…"

"Where's that fucking monk?" the bandit spat out, and hauled Kae to her feet. "Sorry 'bout this," he said quickly, before tossing her over his shoulder again. "We gotta get movin'."

* * *

"I'm sensing something strange occurring at the palace in Konan," Tai Yi-Jun informed Chichiri, breaking his meditation abruptly. "A holy power is being used by someone, and an evil aura is surrounding the area."

"Their chi is disrupted," Chichiri realized with a frown, and swiftly rose to his feet. "I'll go immediately."

* * *

Tasuki reached the palace gates without hearing anything else, and he lowered Kae gently to her feet while trying to open the gates. "They won't open!" he grunted, and then noticed a strange mist that hung over the land, obscuring any vision they might have had in the moonless night. "What the hell?"

"It's like when I was brought here!" Kae realized, the pain in her head receding slightly. She straightened and looked around nervously. "What's going on? Tasuki?"

"I don't know!" he retorted, gritting his teeth. "I was hoping ya would."

"Sorry," she shook her head, and jumped when a noise sounded from in front of them. She gripped the hem of his tunic and edged closer to him, and he shifted to place himself between Kae and the unseen enemy.

"Ah, the medium and the Warrior of Suzaku," a voice hissed, and they looked around when panting suddenly seemed to surround them. Tasuki edged closer to the gate, so that Kae's back was pressed against the wood and she was sandwiched between the gate and Tasuki. "You've been quite a nuisance."

"Who the hell're ya?" Tasuki demanded into the fog, and the voice barked a laugh.

"We are the minions of the one who desires the woman."

"We?" Kae repeated quietly, and Tasuki stiffened defensively.

"Show yerselves," he ordered.

"If you so wish," the voice said, and figures stepped through the mist toward them. Kae stifled a shriek and Tasuki felt bile rise in his throat at the sight of the creatures. They appeared to be rotting corpses, but the way they carried themselves and several odd features suggested they were dogs somehow.

"What the hell are ya?" the bandit repeated harshly, sounding more brave than he was currently feeling.

"I told you – minions," the one in front repeated patiently. "We are here for the medium."

"_Her_?" Tasuki realized in surprise, and the humans exchanged a surprised glance. "Sorry, but my friend'll kill me if I didn't do like he told me," he shrugged, shifting into a fighting stance.

"Then we have no choice but to kill you," the thing said calmly.

"Go ahead and try! Rekka Shin'en!" Tasuki yelled, flashing his harisen. The flame enveloped the monstrosities, but he gaped in surprise when they continued to close in on the pair as if nothing had even happened.

"Attack!" the leader ordered, and several instantly charged toward them. Tasuki crossed his arms in front of his face, ready to defend himself, but Kae hid her face in his back and shrieked in agony.

"Stay away from him!"

"What the…" Tasuki found himself at a loss for words, as the mist rose around them and the things simply bounced off it. He felt Kae shivering behind him and prepared for another attack, but the creatures backed off and the leader looked angry.

"Our master is stronger than your god – we will return for you," he promised, before they disappeared into the fog.

"Hold up!" the bandit ordered, and tried to chase after the fading figures. "Damn it!" he yelled, and whirled around when he heard Kae hit the ground. "What the hell happened?" he pressed, helping her to her knees.

"I…don't know," she admitted, holding her head in her hands. "I just…it…the pain came back so bad, I just wanted it to go away…I don't know."

* * *

Ah! Now Kae beings to display certain powers, and the enemy is on the move. Please review!


	6. Onward!

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Hey! Here's the next chapter for the story - a little cliffie at the end, but don't worry! Lots of things get cleared up soon, so you won't have to sweat it. Thanks to all who've reviewed so far!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Where the hell were ya?" Tasuki demanded that night, as Chichiri arrived at the palace looking out of breath and disheveled. 

"The aura around the palace blocked my power," he panted, leaning on his staff. "I could only teleport outside the city – I had to run the entire way. What happened?"

* * *

"I see…" Chichiri mused, having recovered as Tasuki relayed the events that had occurred. "And where is Kae now?" 

"She's in her room – they gave her something to help her sleep," the bandit told him. "She was freakin' out after it, and it seems the things killed a serving girl when they appeared. But there's no trace of them anywhere."

"Tai Yi-Jun told me she sensed a holy power here," he told his friend. "And something evil as well. The power may have been Kae, but I think there's more to all this than we thought."

"And why the hell didn't ya come back when ya said?" Tasuki pressed, and Chichiri shrugged.

"I was trying to strengthen my power – I came when Tai Yi-Jun told me that, and I sensed a disruption in your chi," the monk informed him. "It seems that whoever hired those bandits decided to move sooner than I had thought. And those things are kobolds."

"Huh?"

"Evil canine spirits that take the form of humans," Chichiri said. "They're known more in other countries, however. So they called her the medium?"

"Yeah."

"That fits in with what I was told."

"What? What'd that old hag tell ya?" Tasuki demanded, and Chichiri briefly outlined what Tai Yi-Jun had told him about Kae. "So…she's not a priestess?" Tasuki asked, trying to figure it all out.

"It's doubtful," Chichiri agreed. "But right now we don't even know who brought her into this world, so nothing is unlikely. We should bring her somewhere else, though. This palace is no longer safe, and it's not wise to put these people in danger as well."

"Where're ya gonna bring her?" he pointed out.

"Somewhere where there are strong wards against evil," the monk said thoughtfully. "Ancient ones, created even before the gods were worshipped."

"Where are there wards like _that_?" the bandit wondered.

"Tai Yi-Jun's mountain is one," Chichiri told him. "But if this spirit is gaining even more power, it's not wise to bring her where all that power rests – it could be disastrous. There's only one other place in China that bears wards like those."

"Where?"

"Ligé-San Mountain."

"_What_?"

"No da. We can bring her there for safekeeping, until we determine what we're up against exactly."

"Yer crazy!" Tasuki argued. "I'm not bringin' her there!"

"Why not?"

"Be-because…" the bandit leader spluttered for a while, and Chichiri shook his head in amusement.

"It's the only place right now – unless you want to fight more kobolds, of course," he added casually, and Tasuki gaped at him, at a loss for language strong enough.

"You…you…"

"Then we'll leave tomorrow."

"Why not just teleport us there?" Tasuki demanded, grabbing onto something he could fight about.

"The spirit may be able to sense our chi, and if I use my powers it's possible he could track our movements," Chichiri told him. "But we'll travel quickly, of course. We'll leave tonight, as soon as Kae can be wakened. No da."

"No fucking-my-ass da!" Tasuki yelled, resisting the overwhelming urge to toast the monk. "I'm not bringin' her ta the mountain!"

"Then you can stay here and act as bait," his friend replied matter-of-factly. "That may work quite well."

"I'll kill you," he promised,but the monk only grinned at him and quickly left the room before Tasuki gave into his murderous rage.

* * *

"I feel better," Kae said, as she and Chichiri met Tasuki at the already-packed horses. "My head's a little sore, but nothing like before." 

"Good," Chichiri nodded, and glanced at Tasuki, who had already changed back into his normal clothes. Kae wore high black boots over fitted black pants, with a long sleeveless plum-colored tunic with gold trim and a gold sash over a white blouse with sleeves gathered at her wrists. She had adamantly refused to wear a dress riding a horse, and a serving woman had found the outfit after much searching for something modest enough.

"Ya ain't ridin' with me," Tasuki informed her stiffly, mounting the horse. The bandit was still sulking about having to go to his home with a woman in tow, and was in no mood to be sociable.

"Tasuki can't ride a horse anyway, no da," Chichiri told her cheerfully, helping her into the saddle. "You'll ride with me, then," he finished, swinging onto the saddle behind her.

"I've never really ridden a horse before," she told them, donning a black cloak to hide her features from any possible spies and to guard against the chill in the air.

"I'm not surprised," Tasuki snorted, and she glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, and Chichiri smoothly cut in.

"You'll learn in no time, no – Daa!" he yelped, grabbing Kae as she began to fall over the side. "Eventually," he grinned, and she sighed, turning red.

"Sorry."

"Graceful," Tasuki muttered. "I feel bad for the horse."

"Tasuki," Chichiri sighed, but the bandit glared at him.

"What? Am I supposed ta be happy about bringin' this _woman_ to the mountain? They're all gonna think she's my wife or somethin'! And who'd want _her_ as a wife?" he snapped, and turned red when he realized he had gone too far. Kae turned to glance at him, and Chichiri noticed an odd look in her eyes. They shone briefly before she blinked and stared straight ahead, clenching the saddle in front of her so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"_You did it this time, Tasuki,"_ the monk sighed, realizing Tasuki's words must have hurt her deeply.

* * *

"We can stop here for the night," Chichiri announced, as the sun began to set among the trees. Kae, who had been dozing off against his chest, blinked and rubbed her eyes to wake up, looking around. 

"How far did we go?" she asked, pointedly ignoring Tasuki's presence next to her as he pulled his horse up alongside.

"Pretty far, no da," he replied thoughtfully. "We still have at least a few more days to go, though, unless we run into some trouble."

"Do you think we will?" Kae pressed, her brow furrowing at the thought of the kobolds returning.

"Who knows, no da?" Chichiri shrugged, and jumped off the horse. "Come on, let's set up camp for the night," he said, helping her down.

"Oww…" she groaned, rubbing her sore backside as she walked stiffly around to loosen her muscles. "Man, I hope I'm not gonna be like this every day."

"You'll get used to it," the monk assured her, grateful his smiling mask hid his grin at her expression. "Anyways, I'll tie the horses up, so why don't you go and wash up in the stream? It'll help you wake up a little, no da."

"Sure," she agreed, and stiffened when Tasuki began to follow her. Pausing for a moment, she straightened her shoulders and stalked off, ignoring the bandit who slunk after her, shooting Chichiri a dirty look for placing him on guard duty. Chichiri cheerfully ignored him and set about tending to the horses, when he sensed something around them.

"_Her chi is disrupted again…"_ he realized, but didn't feel any evil aura nearby like the last time.

* * *

"Ah…this water feels nice," Kae sighed, kneeling beside the stream and cupping the cool water in her palms. After she had washed her face and hands, she sat back on her heels and took a deep breath of the mountain air, drying herself on the hem of her tunic. Shaking her hair loose from the braid that had held it back she ran her fingers through it, trying to comb it somehow. Tasuki loafed against a tree and glared at the ground, trying to ignore her as well as she was ignoring him. 

"_I feel so hot,"_ she thought, sighing and trying to cool her face off. Tasuki failed to notice the faint flush on her cheeks, and she looped her hair back to get it off her neck.

"We should be gettin' back," he said finally, straightening and beginning to walk back towards the camp. Kae remained still for a moment, still determined to ignore the bandit, and got to her feet when he was a few paces away. As she stood, she suddenly felt lightheaded and dropped to a crouch, hanging her head between her legs in an effort not to faint. "Are ya comin' or what?" he demanded, turning around and ready to bodily drag her. He stopped when he saw her on the ground, and stalked up to her with his arms crossed. "What now?"

Kae didn't respond, but tried to stand on her own instead – and Tasuki was forced to grab her around the waist as she collapsed.

"Damn woman – getting a fever," he grumbled, finally noticing her flushed face and heavy breathing. Hefting her up, he began to make his way back to camp, ignoring the small voice inside his head that wasn't really complaining that much about having to hold her in his arms.

* * *

"What's wrong, no da?" Chichiri asked, getting to his feet as Tasuki arrived at the fire the monk had started. 

"She's got a damn fever, that's what," he grumbled, letting Chichiri take her from him.

"It's pretty high, no da," he noticed worriedly. "This must have been why her chi was disrupted. It's probably stress and worry from what's been happening – she just needs some rest."

"Figures the damn woman'd get herself a fever when we're tryin' ta travel," Tasuki muttered, and Chichiri glanced at him in surprise when the bandit removed his jacket and held it towards his companion. "Well? She needs a blanket or somethin', right? Your kasa is magic, so she might as well use mine."

"Good idea, Tasuki," Chichiri nodded, and laid the girl on the ground, placing Tasuki's jacket over her and her cloak underneath her head. He made a mental note of her labored breathing, and closed his eyes as he rested his palm on her forehead.

"What're ya doin'?" Tasuki demanded, and Chichiri opened his eye to glance at him.

"I'm trying to realign her chi," he informed him, and the bandit flopped to the ground with mutters of his own. Chichiri frowned when he sensed something further about her chi, and Tasuki's head shot up in shock when his friend began to remove Kae's tunic.

"What the hell're ya doin'?" he yelled, "Yer a monk!"

"I'm sensing her chi is concentrated in an area on her body," Chichiri told him. "I'm not sure what it is, no da. It may be…here it is. Look."

"It's a tattoo," Tasuki blinked, as they saw the small kanji just on the corner of her left shoulder. "It means…what's it say? It's so small!"

"I think it means…serve," the monk guessed, peering at the small mark. "I think, no da."

"Serve?"

"If she's a medium for a god, than this mark makes sense," he reasoned, adjusting her clothes back to their proper places. "There was something that I sensed when she used her powers as well – perhaps the power she displayed stems from this mark, as ours do, no da."

"Why's it showin' now?" Tasuki asked. "She ain't using her powers."

"I began to repair her chi when I sensed it – I think it's an internal binding source for her," Chichiri thought, leaning back in concentration. "It serves to keep her chi in check and to heal any abnormalities that may exist."

"So…she just needs time ta heal or whatever?" he guessed, a little nervous at seeing how serious the now-demasked Chichiri was acting.

"I believe so."

* * *

"_Who's there?" she demanded, straining her eyes to see in the endless blackness surrounding her._

"_Calm down, young one," a voice reproached her gently. "I am not here to harm you. I am Suzaku."_

"_You're the one I talked to when I came here!" she realized, matching the now-recognizable voice to the glowing red figure that came down to her, wings spread wide. "You're Suzaku? The god that girl Miaka served? Are you the one who called me here?"_

"_Unfortunately, no," he shook his head, and his gaze seemed to burn into the very core of her being. "I was not able to locate you before _he_ did. I was, however, able to disrupt the summoning and contact you, and bring you to Konan to meet my Warriors."_

"_So…who's the one that summoned me, then?" she asked, looking around and still seeing nothing. The only light was the glow emanating from the god, but it seemed to do nothing to lessen the darkness. "And what's with this power I have?"_

"_Keung Xi-Wang – the spirit of desire," Suzaku said, distaste apparent in his tone. "We four gods locked him away at the beginning of time, to prevent him from destroying the world known as China. However, being summoned to earth has lessened the seals we created, and he has gathered enough strength to create minions to bring you to him."_

"_Why does he want me?"_

"_The tattoo you were born with is proof of your destiny," the god told her, and her eyes flickered to the spot where the kanji was. "It means 'servant' – you are a servant of the gods. Which you choose, however, is still being decided. You are destined to serve the darkness, but it is possible to change that."_

"_You're saying I'm supposed to be evil?" she repeated in disbelief. "And this kanji is what made my power, right?"_

"_Correct," Suzaku nodded. "However, you can not create the mist – only manipulate it."_

"_You created the mist then?" Kae guessed, and he nodded once more. _

"_The power was your own, however," he informed her solemnly. "I have managed to disrupt the barriers Keung Xi-Wang has placed around you momentarily, but it will not last for long. Remember, however, that your destiny is for yourself to decide. And we will be with you in spirit."_

"_Hey, wait a sec!" she yelled, stretching her hand out to the fading god. "I need help! I can't do this myself! I don't understand what's going on!"_

"_You're…not alone…"_

_Suzaku's voice echoed around her, and she stood alone in the darkness, desperately searching for someone else there. To her surprise, a burst of flame appeared nearby and she whipped her head around to see it. As soon as she saw it, however, it seemed to disappear again, only to be replaced by a golden ring that also quickly disappeared. _

"_I don't understand!" she screamed, pressing her palms to her eyes. "I don't…understand…" she whispered, slumping to the ground. "What am…I?'_

"_You are my dark priestess."_

"What_?"_

_Kae shot to her feet at the sudden voice, and looked around frantically. _

"_Who's there?" she yelled. "That's Keung Xi-Wang, isn't it?"_

"_Smart girl," the voice praised her dryly, and her gaze darted around as growling filled her ears. "But I cannot allow you to become a tool of those pathetic beings…"_

"_No!" she shrieked, as kobolds suddenly appeared and charged her.

* * *

_

"Kae!" Chichiri yelled, scaring Tasuki out of a sound sleep.

"Wah-huh? Wazzat?" he asked, blearily looking around hastily. "More enemies?"

"Her chi is fading," the monk said worriedly. "Her fever's also gotten much worse all of a sud-" He was cut off as a blast of light suddenly enveloped her, which died down as suddenly as it had appeared. When they were able to focus again in the dark, they saw her breathing had returned to normal and her fever was gone.

"What happened?" Tasuki demanded, peering down at her in confusion. "I don't get it."

"I don't know," Chichiri was forced to admit, and jumped when Tama climbed onto his shoulder. "Ow! Daa!"

* * *

Ah...now what's gonna happen? Especially since Tasuki really stepped in it this time. And just a note, I looked up Chinese names on a site, and Keung Xi-Wang is actually two names I put together, literally translating intoKeung (spirit, universe) Xi-Wang (desire). So, spirit of desire! Or, since it's universe as well, it could be "god of desire." Anyway, if anyone knows a reliable site to get names, please let me know. Please review! 


	7. These Are Bandits?

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Some fluff in here for all of you guys! I'm trying not to develop their relationship too fast, so bear with me. Just a note (I keep forgetting if I put this or not) - all the names are taken from the manga, not the anime! Anyways, I'm on a roll with this, especially since I just finished another story, so I have a feelng this will definitely beat 10 chapters? Would you all like that? Well, I'll shut up now...

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Who's there?" she demanded softly, jolting awake later that night. Looking around uneasily at the darkness, with Tama on her stomach and the dying fire sputtering its last, she shifted around and realized Tasuki's coat had somehow gotten on her. Feeling something in the air around, she peered around and saw Chichiri laying flat on his back nearby, completely out cold. Getting the feeling he was drained of power for some reason, she decided not to wake him and noticed Tasuki sleeping against a tree father away, half-sitting up and snoring softly.

Gathering his jacket and her cloak, Kae shoved Tama off and made her over to Tasuki's side, and lay his jacket over him lightly. When he didn't even move she sat next to him and folded her legs to her side, pulling her cloak over her shoulders and yawning, still weak from her fever.

"He's an idiot, but…he's not…a bad guy…" she murmured, resting her head in the crook of his neck and snuggling closer, trying to get warm. Within moments she had fallen back asleep, with Tama now stretched out on Chichiri's head.

* * *

Tasuki shifted uncomfortably several hours later, becoming aware of a bothersome weight on his right side. Blearily opening his eye, the first thing he noticed was that no one was on guard – the second was that Kae wasn't where she had been when he had fallen asleep. As his brain tried to figure out what was going on, something caught the corner of his eye and he twisted his head around to look down at his side, only to see Kae cuddled against him. His mind slowly put the pieces together before the bandit figured out what had happened – at least, he figured out Kae hadn't been kidnapped and was instead sleeping on him for whatever reason.

"I thought she wasn't talkin' ta me," he muttered, trying to move his right arm from where it had fallen around her shoulders and realizing it had fallen asleep. "Damn it," he grumbled, and suddenly became aware of her limp arm resting on his upper right thigh. He blushed a bright red and gingerly moved it aside, only to have her shift. "This is even worse!" he growled quietly, praying Chichiri wouldn't wake up to see Kae, who was now hugging the bandit around his torso tightly. "This is ridiculous."

"You're so cute, no da," Chichiri said in quiet amusement, and Tasuki jumped in embarrassment and surprise.

"When'd ya wake up?" he demanded, forgetting to keep his voice down. Kae only mumbled something, but remained asleep. Chichiri glanced at her curiously before grinning at his companion, as Tama yawned on top of his head.

"Just now," the monk replied with a shrug, stretching lazily. "I wonder why she moved?" he wondered, and then poked Tasuki. "Aw, how cute. She gave you back her blanket, no da," he pointed out, and Tasuki finally noticed his jacket draped over his legs.

"Oh…oh, yeah," he stammered, and then glared at Chichiri. "Get 'er off me!"

"She must be work out from using so much power last night – and from whatever happened while she was asleep," Chichiri thought, ignoring his friend. "I must have fallen asleep, no da."

"Ya think?" Tasuki growled, and then – against his better judgment – began to beg in what can only be described as whining. "Chichiri…get 'er offa me!"

"Let her sleep," Chichiri told him, not-so-secretly taking amusement from his friend's predicament. "She needs it – and stop complaining so much. It could be worse, no da."

"Yeah? How?" the bandit demanded. Chichiri gave him a blank look, and his fellow Warrior groaned. "Cut that out!" he ordered, but paused when Kae's weight suddenly shifted and her arm dug into his ribcage. "Ow…"

"Mmm…" she murmured, cracking her eyes open only to see Tasuki eyeing her in annoyance. "Huh?" she blinked, and groaned when she realized her head felt like the time she had won the drinking contest with that guy at that bar and couldn't get out of bed the entire next day. "Ow…"

"Take it easy," Chichiri cautioned, moving to her side. "You're pretty drained of power, no da."

"Aren't you too?" she asked, and he peered at her.

"How did you know I used chi?"

"I…don't know," she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "I just…I woke up during the night and everyone was asleep, and I just sensed you were drained. I thought I felt something in the air, and I didn't want to be alone, so…" she trailed off, she and her unenthusiastic pillow both turning red again.

* * *

"What happened last night, no da?" Chichiri asked, once she had straightened herself out and gotten her thoughts together.

"Suzaku…Suzaku talked to me," she said hesitantly, unsure whether they would believe her or not. After all, _she_ wasn't even sure it had really happened.

"Go on," the monk nodded, seeing her pause.

"He said that Keung Xi-Wang summoned me here, but that Suzaku interfered and brought me to Konan instead," she began, all of it coming back in a rush. "He said Keung Xi-Wang is the spirit of desire that the gods locked away, and he's gaining more power. He als-" Kae stopped abruptly, leaving the two confused.

"Keung Xi-Wang must be the spirit Tai Yi-Jun told me about," Chichiri said thoughtfully after a few moments. "And that kanji on your body – it means servant."

"Suzaku said it means I'm a servant of the gods," she told them, and they could tell she was holding something back from them.

"What is it?" the young man prodded, while the bandit crossed his arms expectantly.

"Suzaku said…he said I'm destined to be a servant of the darkness," she said, her voice dropping below a whisper. "But he also said…it was possible to change that. He told me Keung Xi-Wang placed barriers around me so the gods couldn't help me, but Suzaku weakened them momentarily. He said that they'd help me – and then Keung Xi-Wang came."

"What did he say?" Chichiri asked, seeing a shudder run through her body.

"He called me his dark priestess," she told them reluctantly. "And then…then those creatures suddenly appeared and attacked me."

"What happened?"

"I…I don't know," she admitted. "They charged, and suddenly this bright light appeared and they disappeared. And then…I guess I stopped dreaming or whatever, because I don't remember anything that happened after that."

"You were running a high fever," Chichiri informed her, quickly processing the new information. "Your kanji was glowing – I believe it has the power to internally heal you. You were steadily growing worse when a bright light appeared briefly, and then you were back to normal. Perhaps that explains it all. So, Keung Xi-Wang is trying to cut off contact from the gods," he mused. "Not surprising. But I think that attacking you in your dream took a considerable amount of power, and if what Suzaku said about a barrier is true, than he must be pretty drained right now. I wouldn't worry about another attack any time soon, Kae."

"All right," she said, and jumped when Tasuki abruptly dropped his hand on her shoulder.

"Quit lookin' so depressed," he told her awkwardly, staring somewhere above her as a flush grew on his face. "We're goin' ta Ligé-San Mountain, aren't we? I thought ya wanted ta go there."

"Not if you're going to be nasty the entire way," she informed him, deliberately removing his hand from her with her fingertips.

"Whaddya mean?" he demanded, not noticing Chichiri creeping tactfully away.

"You've been making sarcastic comments ever since we left," Kae accused him, closing her eyes and turning away from the annoyed bandit. "You could at least _pretend_ you don't hate me, instead of picking on me like you do."

"I don't hate you!" Tasuki exclaimed, and then clamped his jaw shut in embarrassment. She turned to him in surprise and peered at him suspiciously.

"Oh, you don't?"

"Women are too damn touchy," he grumbled, and Chichiri put his palm over his eyes and shook his head at his companion's idiocy. Tasuki saw a strange look pass over Kae's briefly, but then she glared at him and he promptly jumped when she punched him in the next moment.

"You're…you're an…an _idiot_!" she shrieked, stomping away from the grumbling bandit back toward the horses, and remained stroking the gelding's neck in stormy silence.

"Let's get going then, no da!" Chichiri said nervously, breaking the silence and helping Kae onto the mount. Tasuki jumped onto his own horse and strode ahead of them, pointedly ignoring Kae's presence, while she stared emptily to the side, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by the observant Warrior.

* * *

"There's more mist than usual – which means that we're drawing closer to the mountain region, if we're going higher up," Chichiri commented, and Kae nodded, not sensing anything odd about the mists' appearance. Tasuki hadn't spoken a word the entire time, and Chichiri was aware he was actually beginning to get creeped out by his friend's silence. "Tasuki, how long do you think until we reach your men?" he asked curiously, trying to get the bandit to talk, but he only grunted and looked away.

"Wow, this is really cold," Kae noticed, rubbing her palms up and down her arms, the cloak not doing much to keep her warm.

"We should be there soon, I think, no da," the monk told her sympathetically, feeling chilly himself. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes and drew the reins tightly, stopping the horses in their tracks.

"Whatsa matter?" Tasuki demanded before he could stop himself, looking around nervously as well.

"Kobolds," Chichiri said shortly, dismounting and keeping his back to Kae. "It seems there's a lot of them, no da."

"Crap," the bandit complained, drawing his harisen. "I wanted ta get there as soon as possible – these bastards ain't getting in my way! Rekka Shin'en!" A rush of flame shot towards the figures in the trees around them, but a barrier seemed to have been erected to dissipate their abilities. "Not again!" Tasuki groaned, remembering when Nakago had done the same thing.

"Get down!" Chichiri yelled, and his mask fell off as he fell on top of Kae, knocking them both onto the ground as a kobold shot above them, snarling. "Are you okay?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"Y-yeah…Chichiri, you're bleeding!" she realized in dismay, seeing the scratches on his back.

"It's nothing," he said, giving her a nervous smile at the same time.

"This ain't the time fer chit-chat!" Tasuki yelled, using his harisen to guard against the attacks. "How many of these things are there?"

"Hand the medium to us, and we might let you live," one of the kobolds rasped as Chichiri and Kae got to their feet, and Chichiri put a hand out in front of Kae protectively.

"No!"

"Then we will kill you," it informed them, and the monsters rushed the trio. Chichiri used his powers to erect a barrier, but the spells of the monsters were strengthened by the spirit and they managed to break through it within moments. To everyone's shock, however, the kobolds became trapped in the mist itself merely feet from the Warriors, and Chichiri whirled around to see Kae's eyes closed and her kanji glowing through her clothes.

"Don't do it! You're too weak!" he shouted, shaking her to try to snap her out of it. It was useless, and Tasuki flinched as the mist tightened around the creatures before slicing them into countless pieces of meat. Wiping blood off his face, Chichiri released Kae and looked down at her, noticing she was free from blood or any injury.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Tasuki demanded, moving closer. Without warning her kanji suddenly stopped glowing and she returned to reality, stumbling and grinning weakly at Chichiri when the monk caught her to keep her from falling.

"You're lucky you're not dead, no da," he informed her solemnly, and she nodded as she braced herself on his shoulder to stand upright.

"I know – I didn't do it on purpose, sort of," she apologized. "It just happened before I knew what was going."

"Well, we should get movin' before the bastards come back," Tasuki interrupted, mounting his horse impatiently. Chichiri nodded in agreement and sat Kae in front of him securely as they began to canter forward through the forest.

* * *

"Still cold?" the monk asked a few minutes later, as she lay heavily against his chest, her eyelids drooping and her hands rubbing her arms again.

"A little," she admitted wearily, after yawning. "I'm just tired now…" Chichiri nodded and fell silent, and they continued a few moments longer when something suddenly dropped onto Kae's head, surprising both her and the monk.

Tasuki moved his horse farther away in embarrassment, not looking as Kae adjusted his jacket over her wordlessly and pressed closer to the monk for warmth, quickly falling asleep peacefully.

"You shouldn't act like that, Tasuki," Chichiri told him quietly once he was sure she was asleep.

"Like what?" he asked roughly, and his companion noticed the bandit's red cheeks in amusement.

"Be nice to her and then be nasty," he said calmly. "She has to trust us, and we need to learn to get along with her if we're going to stop Keung Xi-Wang from destroying Konan and the other countries."

"I know."

"She reminds me a little of Miaka," Chichiri continued thoughtfully, catching Tasuki's attention since he still didn't have his mask back on.

"Yeah? How?"

"Her aura…but this burden might be too much for her to handle alone," the monk told him. "That's why we should try to be friends, just like with Miaka. It's our duty to Suzaku."

* * *

"There's Ligé-San Mountain there," Chichiri pointed out that morning, as the mist began to dissipate underneath the warm gaze of the rising sun.

"Wow – it's huge," Kae managed, staring in awe at the looming mountain before them. "It's pretty, too," she added, and Tasuki grunted in indignation.

"Who're ya calling pretty?" he asked. "It's a bandit lair, for Suzaku's sake! It ain't _pretty_! Somethin' like Daichi-San is 'pretty'!"

"If you say so," she shrugged carelessly, apparently still ignoring the bandit. Chichiri knew better, however, when he saw her smirk when Tasuki stammered angrily and began to argue violently with her about 'his' mountain being called 'pretty'.

"_Those two…I wonder what Knei-Gong will have to say about it?"_ Chichiri wondered suddenly, knowing Tasuki was looking forward to being back among his friends and fellow bandits – and the sake.

* * *

As they drew closer the foothills of the mountain, Kae suddenly shivered involuntarily and Chichiri glanced down at her.

"Daa?"

"I got this weird feeling all of a sudden…" she tried to explain, and he nodded understandingly.

"We must have passed into the wards around Ligé-San Mountain," he told them, sighing in relief. "We'll be relatively safe here for a while."

"Relatively?" Tasuki repeated suspiciously, and Chichiri turned to grin at his fellow Warrior, who had retrieved his jacket only moments before.

"Well, compared to how defenseless we were before…"

"You don't have a clue, do you," Tasuki stated, and Chichiri shrugged calmly.

"Tai Yi-Jun thought it'd be a good idea as well," he informed them, and drew the reins in as several men suddenly stepped into their path, led by a taller one who peered at them for a moment before grinning widely.

"Huan-Lang! It's been years!"

"Knei-Gong! I haven't been gone that long!" Tasuki replied, as the two began their usual 'greeting dance'.

"What the hell is that?" Kae asked, stupefied by the scene before them, as Chichiri laughed and casually removed his mask.

"It's a thing they do, I think, no da," he explained, and she shook her head in amazement.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he was ga–" Kae was interrupted when a bandit suddenly swung her down from the horse and from Chichiri's grasp, grinning good-naturedly at her.

"So, yer the one who caused Huan-Lang so much trouble?" he asked, as another peered over his shoulder curiously.

"Uh…" Kae hesitated nervously, and jumped when a third slapped her soundly on the shoulder with a roar of laughter.

"Good fer you!" he announced, and the first slung his arm around her shoulders casually.

"What's yer name again?" he asked.

"Kae," she said, beginning to feel comfortable with the men already and knowing they must be all right, since Chichiri was now playing with Tama, as the cat sat on his head and stuck his tail down Chichiri's shirt.

"Well, pleasure ta meet ya. Damn, Huan-Lang's got all the luck, getting the pretty chicks," the second shook his head in despair, and Kae began to laugh at their expressions, ignoring their insinuations. Meanwhile, Knei-Gong and Tasuki had stopped their…dancing…and returned to being comparatively normal, and Knei-Gong noted with interest Tasuki's look when he saw his men hanging around Kae like they were. Kae, concentrating on trying to understand the bandits' talk, squeaked in surprise when someone grabbed her from behind, pulling her to his chest possessively and resting his arm across her collar bone. Chichiri looked up in surprise, and couldn't refrain from grinning at her expression when she realized it was Tasuki.

"He-hey, boss!" the first man greeted him, as they waited to see what 'boss' was going to do. Tasuki merely gave them a stern look and continued to hold Kae as he grinned cheerfully at them.

"Yo! Been a while – ya better have all behaved for Knei-Gong while I was gone," he said warningly, his wide grin undermining his attempt at being stern with his men. Knei-Gong knuckled him from behind, and Tasuki winced before kicking his friend off, still managing to keep a firm grip on a now-squirming Kae.

"We should get going the main building, shouldn't we?" Chichiri finally pointed, and the entire group of bandits simultaneously 'Ohh-ed' before turning around and racing down the path eagerly, leaving Chichiri with both horses and Kae, whom he had pulled from Tasuki's grasp at least.

"Gee, thanks," she muttered, as he heaved her up in front of him and tied the reins of Tasuki's mount to his own reins. "Are they for real?" she asked curiously, as the two began to catch up with the bandits.

"Daa."

"Oh god," she groaned, hiding her face in her hands, but a giggle escaped her lips, causing Chichiri to burst out laughing.

* * *

I couldn't resist...I can imagine Tasuki getting all possessive, can't you? And Knei-Gong's back! I love that guy...And no, Chichiri is not going to have romantic feelings for Kae, and vice-versa. I like to think that he considers her like a good friend, or a younger sister, or something of the sort. But no romance - this is purely Tasuki/OC! Please review!


	8. Not the Crabs

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Thanks to all THREE people who've reviewed the last chapter so far. I noticed I average about 3-4 reviews a chapter on this story...hmmm...anyway, I'd like to thank Ryuuka Tamura for the crab scene idea (you'll see what I mean). She was feeling particularly vicious that day, but surprisingly, it fit into the story! (gasp) Anyway, I can't wait any longer to update - I'm just as eager to see what you'll all say as you are to read it! (I hope.) And feel free to leave ideas - as RT proves, I use 'em and credit you guys as well.

Oh, later in the chapter, when I mention they have new clothes, Tasuki is wearing the outfit he does in vol. 14, and Chichiri is in vol. 9 of the manga, just for reference.

Please review. Comments, suggestions, ideas, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Wow – it's pretty…impressive," Kae finished, with a sly grin at Tasuki, who was suspiciously waiting to see what she was going to say about his hideout. Well, the bandits of Ligé-San Mountain liked to call it their hideout, but in reality everyone and their grandmother knew where it was and who they were by this time. 

"Thanks," Tasuki replied, puffing his chest out, unable to hide his pride in his home and friends.

"I'm impressed – for bandits, this place is really clean," she added, walking next to Chichiri as Tasuki and Knei-Gong led them towards the main building, after the horses had been stabled further down the path. "I mean, I kinda expected sake and food and junk to be all over the place…"

"What're ya saying?" Tasuki growled, turning around to face a grinning Kae. Met with her laughing face, he sputtered to a halt before whirling around in embarrassment and stalking forward with muttered curses reaching their ears.

"He's mellowed out over the years," Knei-Gong told her, and she looked at him in surprise. "Oh yeah, he used to be a lot worse. I guess he's grown up a little."

"He certainly complains enough," she added, and Chichiri nodded in agreement.

"I do not!" the bandit yelled over his shoulder, but Chichiri only went SD and waved cheerfully at him. "And cut that out!" Tasuki ordered, before being mobbed by another group of bandits. "Waugh!"

"It's hard to imagine you guys as bandits," Kae told Knei-Gong, who grinned.

"Yeah, I know. Bandits are usually coarse, ugly, and –"

"I meant, I can't imagine you ever getting anything done," she finished, and he looked momentarily deflated before Tasuki's yelps caught his attention.

"Better go get Huan-Lang before he toas–"

"Rekka Shin'en!"

"Never mind," Knei-Gong shrugged as Tasuki drove away his rabid followers with his harisen and turned his attention back to an amused Chichiri and confused Kae. "Anyway, you both're probably hungry as hell, right? C'mon, I'll show you guys where the food is – unless Chichiri remembers?"

"Daa," he nodded, and the other bandit sighed in relief.

"Great. You two can do whatever while I catch up with Tasuki and ask him why the hell he's burning our hideout down," Knei-Gong told them, before rushing off to his friend.

"Is something wrong?" Chichiri asked in concern as they began to move away from the good-natured brawl, noticing Kae wasn't saying anything and looked surprised.

"I was just wondering how the hell they manage not to get caught," she managed, and he chuckled.

"Me too, no da. Dumb luck, probably. But don't tell Tasuki I said so."

"Promise," she agreed, exchanging a laugh with the easy-going Warrior.

* * *

"Where's Kae?" Tasuki asked Chichiri a bit later, noticing the Warrior talking to a few bandits and the lack of his usual female companion. 

"Sleeping in her room."

"Sleeping _again_?" he repeated in disbelief. "All that chick does is sleep lately! And…wait, you left her alone?"

"Daa," Chichiri nodded, looking innocently at Tasuki. "She needs the rest, after using so much power. Her body isn't used to using all that chi at once. I didn't think your men would be low enough to try anything after what you did."

"After I did _what_?" Tasuki grumbled, but rose to his feet and stalked out of the room. Knei-Gong shook his head in amusement and turned to a cheerful-looking Chichiri with a question.

"You're enjoying that, aren't you?"

"No da?"

"Don't play innocent."

* * *

"Get outta here, ya perverts!" Tasuki yelled, kicking aside several men who were crouched by Kae's door. 

"Ow! But boss, we were only…"

"Get lost! I'm still the leader 'round here!" he ordered, glaring after the scattering bandits. Shaking his head in disbelief that Chichiri had left Kae alone, he peeked into her room, only to find her on her side out cold, with Tama stretching out on her side. The cat's position only accentuated her curves and Tasuki couldn't help but gulp convulsively, and he slid the door quietly behind him as he crept forward.

"_I'm only makin' sure she's alright,"_ he told himself firmly, gazing down at her sleeping form. She shifted slightly, and Tasuki found himself looking straight down her shirt. _"Face!"_ he shook his head vigorously and backed off – right into Chichiri's staff, which the monk had left with Kae in order to have some protection, making more noise than Tasuki thought possible.

"Huh?" Kae shot upright, and turned a bright pink when she saw Tasuki scooting backward toward the door in embarrassment. "Ta-Tasu-Tasuki!" she shrieked, pulling the blanket to her chest protectively. "Get out, you pervert! Bo was right!"

"H-hey!" he protested, heading out the door as fast as he could scoot. "Ya got it all wrong! I–" He winced when the door was slammed millimeters from his face, and jumped when a chuckle from above reached his ears. "Knei-Gong!"

"Smooth, Huan-Lang," his friend commented dryly, helping Tasuki to his feet. "Nice set of lungs, though – we heard it all the way downstairs."

"Shuddap," Tasuki ordered roughly, blushing darkly.

"Aw, calm down," Knei-Gong comforted him, slapping him on the back. "No one likes being scared awake, right? She'll forgive you lat-"

"I don't care if she does or not!" the bandit yelled, stomping down the hall stubbornly. Knei-Gong shrugged carelessly and followed his friend, while Kae remained in her room, ominously silent.

* * *

"Welcome, Lady Kae!" a bandit said brightly, as her attempts at an unnoticed entrance were foiled when they noticed her coming in the large eating room later that night. 

"Did you sleep all right? Please, sit down!"

"I made room for you!"

"T-thanks…" she said nervously, edging closer to Chichiri and sitting as close as possible to him, still not used to the amount of attention the bandits gave her.

"You should be flattered," Chichiri whispered teasingly to her, and she gave him a dry look.

"Somehow, I get the feeling they'd be like this no matter _what_ girl was here," she replied back just as quietly, and noticed Tasuki and Chichiri had changed clothes. "Where'd you get those?" she asked curiously, suddenly conscious of her own dirty clothing.

"Oh, we found them," the monk replied calmly, and noticed her nervously picking at her clothing. "I'll find you a spare set of clothes so you can wash those, no da."

"Thanks," she sighed in relief, and practically jumped in a very surprised – and secretly pleased – Chichiri's lap when a bandit plunked himself next to her and grinned widely at her. "Eep!"

"Sorry, Lady Kae," he apologized, and she blinked in surprise.

"Lady?"

"Don't look at me," Tasuki muttered, sitting two seats away, with Knei-Gong between the two Warriors. Kae ignored him and Tasuki grumbled something, but it was lost amid the cheers when several of the bandits entered, bearing a huge platter full of…well, full of something.

"What the heck are these?" she asked, peering suspiciously at the mottled-pink and red creatures, which slightly resembled crabs but had countless spikes emerging from their rock-hard shells.

"A type of land crab found in these mountains," Knei-Gong told her calmly, reaching across for one. "They're pretty good," he mumbled through a mouthful, the words through his full mouth sounded more like "Shir're biddy gud;" and Kae stared in amazement when she didn't even see him break it apart.

"How do you eat them?" she prodded, picking one up gingerly and dropping it down abruptly when a spike pierced her skin. "Ow! Damn it," she muttered, and noticing Tasuki watching her intently. _"I'll show him,"_ she thought, and attacked the thing once more before Chichiri could explain how to eat it. The bandits made it look easy, their skill eating them coupled with their calloused fingers, making it appear to be as simple as eating a normal crab. After Kae had received several jabs, however, she decided to try another method, and went for a pincer.

"Hey, wait!" Tasuki protested, and Chichiri winced sympathetically as a spike emerged from the pincer she had grabbed and sliced clean through her ring finger. Kae was too surprised to cry out, and merely sat with her hand bleeding on the table in silence, beginning to blink hard to hold back the tears of pain.

"Ow," she managed calmly, swallowing a shriek down her throat. _"I can't believe I did that!"_ she yelled at herself, trying her best not to turn red. _"Now they all think I'm an idiot! And this fucking hurts!"_

"I'll take care of it, no da," Chichiri assured her, turning around to face her and inspect her hand. "It's worse than it looks," he continued, and paused when Tasuki snorted.

"Stupid girl – can't even learn how ta eat crab."

Chichiri was almost expecting Kae to take her embarrassment out on the loudmouthed bandit, but to his surprise she didn't even turn her head, only winced as he tried to wrap a cloth around her injured hand.

"What happened?" she asked, and Knei-Gong grabbed another crab before beginning to explain, and Chichiri cut him off before he could garble some more and spit pieces of shell at the back of the monk's head.

"It's a defense mechanism in the shell," he explained, tightening the bandage. "Even when they've been dead a few hours, it still activated when anyone threatens the crab by trying to grab its weapons – the pincers. And these haven't been dead for all that long," he added, and she sighed.

"That was certainly stupid," she muttered, flexing her remaining hands experimentally.

"I'll help you," the bandit beside her offered eagerly, gesturing to another crab. She blanched at the thought, and smiled sickly at him, shaking her head vigorously.

"No! No, suddenly I'm not very hungry," she protested nervously, and jumped again when a jug was shoved under her nose.

"Drink somma this – it'll numb the pain," Tasuki told her gruffly, dropping the jug to the table and pulling his arm back. Kae looked at him with interest before picking it up and taking a sip, choking when the full effect of the _very_ mature sake hit her.

"W-wow," she coughed, putting it back down. "That's got a kick to it. Wow."

* * *

"Feel better?" Chichiri asked, escorting her back to her room after the banquet was over and the majority of the bandits were stoned out of their minds, while the others were beginning to make nuisances of themselves. Kae nodded gratefully, her hand hanging down her side. 

"Yeah, thanks for…" she trailed off as they spotted Knei-Gong dragging a futon into her room, apparently oblivious to their presence. "Um…Knei-Gong? What are you doing?" she asked, and he dropped the mattress in surprise, grinning innocently.

"Well, you know how bandits are, and I didn't think it was wise for you to stay in a room alone, so…"

"You were going to try to stay in the same room with her?" Chichiri asked suspiciously, eyeing him. The bandit's eyes widened and he shook his head in protest, waving his hands in emphasis.

"No way! No offense," he added quickly to Kae. "No, not me!"

"Not Chichiri!" Tasuki snorted, coming down the hallway, obviously more than a little happy from the sake, his long jacket – which he hadn't been wearing at the banquet – draped over one arm.

"Well, he's a monk after all…" Kae protested weakly, covering her eyes with her palm in resignation.

"I was thinking…Tasuki," Knei-Gong told them, and Kae almost fainted as Chichiri gasped and Tasuki froze where he was standing. An awkward silence followed, before being broken by Tasuki's yell.

"No fucking _way_! I'm not staying in the same room with her – make the monk do it!" he shouted.

"Well, _you're_ the boss," Knei-Gong pointed out calmly, taking advantage of their shock. "I mean, we respect you, Chichiri, but they're more likely to listen to Tasuki than anyone else, even me."

"I won't do!" the Warrior protested in anger, as Kae was unable to find words to express her emotions at that particular moment.

"I'm dragging in another futon!" the other bandit protested. "It's not like I'm making you two share a bed! Just a room!"

"You've got to be joking," Kae grumbled, leaving the arguing to the two Warriors instead. Chichiri, however, was contemplating the validity of Knei-Gong's argument and didn't seem likely to be much help, while Tasuki was, while not drunk, certainly not as sharp as he usually was, rendering him completely useless.

"It's just until the boys get used to having you around," Knei-Gong pressed eagerly, sensing he was actually this argument. "After that, Tasuki can sleep in the dirt for all I care."

"Hey!"

"So? C'mon, it's for your own safety," the bandit coaxed. "We're not bad guys, but they get drunk some – well, a lot of the time."

"I don't care anymore," she sighed, surprising the three men. "I _really_ don't. I give up – do what you want," she ordered, stalking into the room and sliding the door shut behind her.

"Looks like Kae agrees, no da," Chichiri said cheerfully, turning around. "I'll be going to my own room, no da!"

"Get back here!" Tasuki ordered, but the monk had already rushed down the hallway. Tasuki glared at his friend as Knei-Gong slung his arm around his boss' shoulders with a grin.

"Aw, c'mon, it won't be that bad," he said, prodding Tasuki in the ribs. "Just for a few nights – you should know how they get. And can you imagine if Tai Yi-Jun found out that you didn't do your duty like she told you to?"

"Fine!" the other bandit agreed hastily, shoving Knei-Gong away. "Just go away! And tell 'em if they come near I'll bust 'em," he added suddenly, and Knei-Gong ran off before Tasuki could hurt him for the remark he quickly made. "Damn Knei-Gong…" Tasuki grumbled, turning to face the door, suddenly nervous. "Kae? I'm coming in!" he warned, stopping himself from actually asking permission to enter. He stepped in before his nerve failed him, and saw her sitting on her futon dismally, her headphones in and wearing only a long white tunic Knei-Gong had found for her earlier.

"Oh, it's just you," she noticed finally, not taking her earpieces out. To his surprise, she slipped a small jug out from underneath a blanket and took a drink, sighing as she placed it back on the floor.

"Ya stole my sake!" he accused, and she looked blankly at him before turning back to her CD player and staring at it. Tasuki paused in confusion when he realized her attitude was different than usual, and stared at her suspiciously, trying to figure out what she was up to. "Hey, are ya sick or somethin'?" he demanded, but she ignored him and continued to stare into space. Somehow, he got the feeling she wasn't ignoring him like the other times, but just was in her own world. _"Creepy,"_ he thought, and then remembered the jacket on his arm. "Oh," he grinned, and dropped to a crouch beside her. She looked up in surprise when, with a "whoomp," his jacket was unceremoniously dumped onto her head. "Ya always seem ta be endin' up with it, so ya might as well take it," he shrugged, trying to appear careless. "After all, I got some new clothes now."

A strange look crossed her face, and for a moment he thought she was going to say something, but the moment passed and she resumed staring at her lap, the jacket forgotten and sliding down beside her.

"Fine," he huffed, his feelings slightly hurt but willing to die before admitting it, and crawled to his own futon. "Whatever. I'm turnin' the light off," he informed her, and promptly blew the lamp out.

* * *

Kae remained sitting quietly in the dark for several hours after Tasuki had fallen asleep, occasionally taking a drink from the sake jug until it was completely empty, but she was still painfully aware of the feelings inside her. Moving her hand, her fingers brushed up against Tasuki's jacket, and she jumped in slight surprise. Staring intently at it for a moment, she bundled it up and brought it to her face, taking a deep breath as if to calm herself. 

"_They seem like such a big family,"_ she thought despondently. _"I miss mom…"_ She stifled a sob, pressing her face into the jacket, and her shoulder shook as she cried her sudden homesickness out in a wave of tears. Calming down, she took a shaky breath and took out her earphones, laying it aside gently and rolling over on her side, her back facing Tasuki. Tama curled up near her stomach immediately, and she eased into sleep as the minutes passed.

"_What was that about?"_ Tasuki wondered, having woken from a strange dream only to see Kae crying to herself. He watched as her breathing slowed, letting him know she was asleep, before snatching her CD player and inspecting it curiously, having heard from Miaka about them. _"Let's see…is it this button?"_ he guessed, having managed to get the pieces into his ears with a relatively small amount of pain. His eyes widened in amazement when music suddenly began to play, and he listened to the words as they began to fill his ears.

* * *

Next chapter will be a continuation, or else this was going to be far too long. I love to write Tasuki, butit gets frustrating sometimes with their up-and-down relationship. I just want to make 'em get together or whatever, but that just wouldn't be in-character for either of them. Please review! 


	9. Homesick with the Bandits

Summery; Warning: See First Chapter.

Disclaimer/Copyright: I do not own Fushigi Yugi, repeat. I DO own these song lyrics - they're my own.

Well, here's chapter number nine! I was unsure whether to put the lyrics in or not, but I was trying to set the mood for everything and they seemed to help out. If not, oh well! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and helped me out. And remember, Chichiri isn't wearing his mask, just so ya still know.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

_**

* * *

I share my pain with no one;**_

_**Because I doubt anyone cares.**_

_**I lock myself in my room**_

_**and blame my life on me.**_

_**I hide my feelings from my friends,**_

_**scared that they'll reject me.**_

_**If they see who I truly am,**_

_**there would be nothing left but to run.**_

_**The light that shone inside me is gone,**_

_**snuffed out by my mistakes.**_

_**My dreams have taken flight,**_

_**I don't think I'll see them again.**_

_**Hope and love and trust;**_

_**these concepts are alien to me.**_

_**Despair, loneliness, and fear:**_

_**these are what I understand and feel.**_

_**I'm hiding from the world,**_

_**or maybe just myself.**_

_**I don't know what to do at all;**_

_**but fear and rejection keep me from asking for help.

* * *

**_

"_Geez, is this what she's always listening to?"_ Tasuki thought in surprise, glancing again at her sleeping form. _"I thought she'd listen to something…happy or something, not like this. No wonder she's depressed."_

He jumped when she shifted around, but relaxed when he realized she was still asleep and put her music back, hoping she wouldn't notice he had touched it. Tasuki paused when he caught a glimpse of a tear in her eye and leaned forward, unsure what was going through his head at that moment. Gazing sympathetically at her, he impulsively kissed the spot before jumping back to his own futon and hiding underneath his blanket in embarrassment, not noticing she had pulled his jacket to her head and was currently snuggling it in her sleep.

* * *

"Mmm…" Kae rolled over to her other side as the sun filtered through the bamboo blinds into her eyes, and abruptly came face-to-face with a snoring Tasuki – who had somehow managed to come over to her futon and had wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a child-like manner. Of course, the surprised young woman didn't _quite_ see it that way. **_"Tasuki!"_**

"Whoa!" he yelled, jumping a few feet backward when her shriek blew his eardrums out and woke him up at the same time. "What's yer problem, woman?" he demanded, covering his ears with his palms and glaring at her. "What'd I do?"

"You…you…pervert!" she retorted in embarrassment, turning away from him sharply and almost sitting on Tama. "When can you get out? I need to get dressed," she grumbled, and he got to his feet as he stretched lazily.

"Geez, is that all? Well, I'll leave now," he informed her, and slid the door open, only to find Chichiri standing there calmly. "Waugh!"

"Daa?" the monk cocked his head innocently, and Kae turned to see a bundle in his hands. "I heard the yelling and assumed you guys were up, no da. I brought you some clothes, Kae. They're probably too big, but you can wear them until yours get washed."

"Th-thanks, Chichiri," she stammered, also recovering from the shock of seeing Chichiri suddenly there.

"I'll wait outside," he told, and gazed after a stomping and swearing Tasuki curiously. "What's with him?"

"Long story," she said, hastily shutting the door after grabbing the clothes from him. "Whew," she sighed, and eyed Tama. "And get off that, you fat thing," she ordered, pushing the cat off of Tasuki's jacket. "Huh?" she blinked in surprise, and then grabbed her head. "Ow! Damn hangover…I don't even remember last night…" she groaned, trying to recall what had happened. "I remember getting changed and sitting in the bed…and after that it's all hazy. And…oh god, he was…I couldn't have…" She paled at the idea, but shook her head to return to her senses – quickly regretting the action and sitting back down with a sigh. "No, he was fully dressed," she realized in relief, and inspected the clothes Chichiri had got for her. He had even found a pair of boots for her, along with a pair of brown pants and a shrunken white shirt to wear under the bigger white tunic he had brought. "I'll have to thank him," she grinned, quickly slipping into the clothing. Grimacing when she realized how big the shirt was – and low – she sighed and knew she had to just suck it up if she wanted clean normal clothes the rest of the time.

* * *

"Not too bad, no da," Chichiri commented, as he sat nearby while she scrubbed at her clothes vigorously. "They were the smallest I could find."

"They're great!" she said a little too brightly, and he peered intensely at her for a moment before shrugging and beginning meditation, leaving to her own thoughts for a while as she worked. Kae pushed most of her feelings out of her mind, concentrating on a stubborn stain, but was unable to fully empty her mind, much to her frustration.

* * *

"Still at it?" Knei-Gong asked cheerfully several hours later, scaring Kae and Chichiri, both who had been in their own kind of trance.

"Y-yeah," she nodded, hand over her heart. "You guys have _got_ to quit doing that to me…"

"Sorry," he apologized, and flopped down beside her. "What'd ya do to Huan-Lang anyway? He's just been moping around the whole day."

"I didn't do anything," Kae replied stiffly, before blinking. "How come you call him Huan-Lang, anyway? Doesn't that mean 'phantom wolf'?" she asked, and Knei-Gong nodded with a grin.

"He hasn't mentioned it?" he checked, and she shook her head. "Well, he used to have these spell cards he got from some priest, and all you had to do is write something on it and they'd transform into copies of that thing. And Huan-Lang used wolves," he told her. "But Miaka used 'em all for fake food," he added with a chuckled, and Kae joined with a short laugh.

"From what I've heard of her from Chichiri and Tasuki about her, I can believe that," she told him. "They seem to really have liked her – they still do, I guess. I sometimes feel that I'm intruding, or that I'm trying to take her place," she said sadly. Before Knei-Gong could reply, she dimly smiled dismissively and glanced at Chichiri, who had calmly resumed meditation. "I wish she could do that," she suddenly admitted, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What? Meditation?"

"Well, just blocking out the world," she said thoughtfully, resting her elbows on her knees. "It must be nice, you know? To have it all quiet and empty – I'd like that."

"Really? I wouldn't," he replied calmly, and she looked at him curiously. "I mean, it must get lonely after a while, right? I mean, it's different for a monk, but everyone needs some time with people – even monks," he added, glancing at Chichiri, who was supposedly oblivious to their conversation. "No one really wants to be alone."

"I'm sure someone in this world really wants that," she thought quietly, staring at the washtub that her clothes were now soaking in. Knei-Gong glanced at her in surprise as he leaned back on his palms briefly before jumping to his feet.

"Well, I've got to get those guys to work. Have fun with laundry," he said teasingly, grinning as he waved, walking back to the building. Kae waved back cheerfully before her face fell again, and she heaved a sigh before remembering her laundry.

"Oh, damn!"

* * *

"All better?" Chichiri grinned, and nodded as she emerged from the room later that day, her clothes clean and dry.

"Much!" she replied, handing him back the used clothing. "Thanks so much, Chichiri. You're a life-saver – I even managed to get a bath in!" she added cheerfully, sighing in relief as she ran her fingers through her still-damp hair. "That feels so much better than before."

"Daa," he agreed, tucking the clothes under his arm. "And don't worry – we're not having any crabs tonight."

"Thank gosh," she sighed, her hand still bandaged from last night. "I can't believe I did that," she admitted, and the monk grinned.

"Don't worry – everyone does it their first time," he told her. "If we hadn't had stopped her, Miaka would've eaten them whole!"

"It sounds like she was a big part of your life," Kae ventured, and Chichiri looked at her in surprise.

"Well, I guess. I knew I was a Warrior of Suzaku my whole life, after all, and we went through a lot together. But it's not my whole like – just a part," he added thoughtfully, grateful she wasn't aware he had heard her entire conversation with Knei-Gong. "Just like you are now," he continued, sounding teasing so he didn't embarrass her too much. She still turned red and he laughed shortly before continuing down the hall. "And Tasuki would agree, no da," he told her suddenly, and she looked at his back in surprise. "Of course, he won't admit it, but it's true. He's just a softie at heart – and one that's scared of water."

"Really?" she asked eagerly, and Chichiri nodded.

"Not water exactly, but he can't swim," he told her, exaggerating his whispering to her amusement. The tall monk rested his hand on her shoulder comfortingly and resumed walking once more, and his next words were so quiet she wasn't entirely he had even said them. "And you're not a replacement – you're yourself to us."

Kae glanced at him curiously, but his face didn't betray his thoughts, so she suddenly tickled him in the side.

"Daa!" he cried, jumping in surprise and dropping the clothes. "What was that for?" he asked, picking up the bundle. Kae couldn't hold back her laughter at the amazed monk's face and had to hold her sides as she bent over from laughter.

"You…you just looked like you were ticklish there," she gasped, and Chichiri smiled at seeing her laughing so much. "You should…have seen your face!" she managed through giggles. "You looked ridiculous!"

"Daa," he sighed, and shook his head as he proceeded to stride down the hall. Kae managed to stop laughing and raced after him, not wanting to get lost by herself.

"Hey! Hold up, monk!" she ordered, grabbing his arm and almost falling on top of him in her haste. "Sorry," she panted, looking up at him with a smile.

"No problem," he replied cheerfully, smiling down at her. "Let's go, or there won't be anything left to eat."

"Good point," she agreed, and kept a firm grip on Chichiri's sleeve as they headed toward the large room reserved for eating.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Kae asked during the feast, noticing a strange look cross Chichiri's face.

"Hm? Nothing," he replied absently, and seemed to be concentrating on something. She eyed him suspiciously for a moment before shrugging and resumed eating – luckily, rice was the main dish this time, saving her fingers from any more wounds.

"Gonna poke your eye out with chopsticks this time?" Knei-Gong asked teasingly, and received a bowl full of rice in the face for his trouble. "Hey!"

"I'm very capable with chopsticks, thanks very much," she replied primly, taking a mouthful of rice as Knei-Gong wiped his face clean.

"Where's Tasuki?" Chichiri asked, and Kae suddenly noticed the bandit was nowhere to be seen.

"I think he's wandering outside somewhere," Knei-Gong shrugged. "You know how Huan-Lang gets."

"No da," the monk agreed, and got to his feet. "I want to talk to Tasuki," he told Kae, "Knei-Gong will take care of you until we get back."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she muttered, narrowing her eyes at the suddenly-happy bandit and turning back to a leaving Chichiri. "Hurry back!"

"Daa!" he nodded, leaving the room.

* * *

"Tasuki, what's the matter?"

"Ack! Stop doing that ta me!" Tasuki gasped, sitting on a rock a ways from the building. "I'm just sitting here," he replied calmly, and glanced at his fellow Warrior as Chichiri joined him. "What? You didn't leave Knei-Gong to watch 'er, did ya?"

"She'll be fine," Chichiri told him calmly, and gazed at his friend. "Tasuki, did something happen last night? You've been sulking all day."

"I have not been sulking!" he retorted, but stared stubbornly at the ground. "I just…Kae was crying last night," he admitted, and Chichiri nodded understandingly.

"She's been in a strange mood all day – she's probably homesick," the monk thought. "And I overheard her talking to Knei-Gong – she seems to be worried we think of her as an intruder, or someone trying to replace Miaka. That must be a very lonely feeling to have."

"Hm."

"Tasuki – maybe you should say something to her tonight," Chichiri suggested, and Tasuki whirled on him.

"What're ya saying?" he demanded, eyeing his companion suspiciously.

"I'm just saying," he shrugged carelessly. "I felt a shift in the barrier a bit ago – Keung Xi-Wang's getting closer. We may have to leave soon."

"Figures," Tasuki shrugged as well, and stared at the sky. "I don't know what ya want me ta do with her."

"Just try to talk to her," he prodded, getting to his feet. "I'll leave my staff there again – I infused with a small barrier spell, so if anything happens, it'll protect you long enough to get away."

"That's why it was there last night?" Tasuki realized, and Chichiri nodded.

"No da. I'll get back now, before anything happens to her with those guys. Just remember, Tasuki – we're the only people she knows in this world, and she must be very frightened with everything going on. Her chi is constantly shifting, and I have the feeling something is going to happen soon."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand dismissively, but Chichiri knew his friend had taken his words seriously. Deciding not to say anything further, he climbed down from the rock and headed back to the bandit's place, leaving Tasuki alone to ponder the monk's words.

* * *

"Yer already in bed?" Tasuki saw with surprise, coming into the room several hours later. Kae looked up, startled, reclining on the futon fully dressed and with Tama lying atop her torso.

"Well, what about you?" she retorted, and jumped when he started to take off his shirt. "Hey! Wh-what're you doing?" she demanded, turning red. He pulled his shirt off and looked at her curiously before crawling underneath his blanket.

"Don't have a cow. I'm uncomfortable sleepin' in a shirt, that's all," he informed her roughly, folding his arms behind his head and gazing at the ceiling. "Sorry if I hurt yer feelings," he said suddenly, avoiding making any eye contact with the continuously-surprised young woman.

"Huh?"

"Ya don't hafta 'huh' me, ya know," he retorted. "I'm just sayin', that's all!"

"Well, okay," she nodded, and looked at him for a few minutes before continuing to stroke Tama's back. "Thanks, I guess."

"Whatever," he muttered, turning redder than she had. "What're ya sleepin' in ya clothing fer, anyway?" he asked a few moments later. "I thought ya just washed 'em."

"Well…I…"

"I didn't do nothin' ta ya last night," he told her sternly. "I just move around in my sleep a lot, that's all. And it's not like I haven't seen naked women before."

"What are you implying I do?" she demanded, and he smirked at her.

"Nothin',"

"Jerk," she muttered, but glared at him after a few seconds. "Well, close your eyes, then," she ordered, and he obediently shut them, clamping a hand over his eyes for good measure. He heard the rustling of clothing as she hastily changed, and removed his hand when she finally said he could.

"I bet that's more comfortable," he commented, and she shot him a strange look.

"What's with you?" she asked, having put on a long white tunic that went down to her knees, one that Knei-Gong had given her after the feast was over.

"Nothin'," he said again, shrugging slightly. She shook her head and rolled over on her side, her back facing him, and didn't expect him to say anything further. So when he did, she was startled again. "Are ya homesick?" he asked suddenly. She stiffened a little, but didn't turn to look at him, as he remained staring at the ceiling while looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Not so much," she said finally. "I wasn't really close to my family much – but I miss my mom a lot," she admitted. "We were pretty close, but she was really sick when I was…brought here. I wish I knew how much time passed in that world since I've been gone."

"Only a few hours went by in Miaka's time after a few months passed here," he offered, but she sighed.

"I just wish I knew that was still the same or not. I can't help worrying," she said, and then smacked her forehead. "What the hell am I doing telling you this anyway?"

"I don't mind," he told her calmly, and she fell silent as she pondered this new side of the irritating bandit.

"I guess being around you guys just made it worse," she told him finally. "I mean, it's like having a big family around, and I just got lonely, that's all. I'm fine now."

"Liar," he retorted. "Why were ya cryin' last night if yer fine?" Kae remained silent, unable to find an answer to this, and he rolled over to look at her back. "I know we don't get along much, but I still have ta protect ya, so we might as well try, right? So, I'm sorry for the stuff I said that hurt yer feelings," he said again, and stretched out the hand he wasn't resting his head on to her back. She felt his fingertips brush her back, and she remained still for a bit before turning over and surprising him with a smile.

"Sure thing," she nodded, grasping his hand firmly in hers and squeezing it a little longer than she meant to. "Well, good night," she said hastily, rolling back over. Tasuki withdrew his hand but remained watching her, before nodding.

"Sure. Night."

* * *

Aw...it seems I always write Tasuki fluff in every chapter, don't I? I just can't help it! It's so much fun to write, ya know? (Writing like Tasuki and Chichiri have affected the way I type in real life at this point...) Hope this chapter is good! Please review.


	10. Words of Hurt

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

I'm glad you guys all enjoyed the last chapter! I decided to update fast this time, so here's the next one! More fluff (of course!) but some drama this time - as well as a climax to Kae's feelings for Tasuki! Now let's see how well they're all in-character...oh please, let them be in-character! It WAS fun to write Chichiri's reaction to Tasuki, though...you'll see what I mean.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

Three more days at the bandit's hideout passed in relative peace and the bandits quickly became used to having Kae tag along with Chichiri or Knei-Gong, but they soon realized that Tasuki wasn't often found in her presence – or vice-versa. The chalked it up to their boss' hatred of women and didn't wonder too much about it, saving a lot of time and effort since they wouldn't have found much anyway.

"Hey, Chichiri?" Kae began hesitantly, as the monk walked with her to the room where she was going to bath. Chichiri had inadvertently assigned himself as her guard, since Tasuki was either too embarrassed or annoyed to do it.

"Daa?" he prodded, glancing down at her curiously. "What's the matter?"

"I was just wondering…it's been pretty quiet around here, hasn't it?"

"It depends on what you consider quiet!" he retorted, not having been able to meditate properly since they had arrived.

"That's…not what I meant," she shrugged, and he peered at her.

"Kae, what's bothering you? Did something happen?"

"No, not really," she shook her head slowly, trying to put her feelings into words. "I just was…well, Keung Xi-Wang hasn't done anything, ya know? And I thought he wasn't going to give up so easily…I don't want anyone else getting hurt by him!" she forced out, stopping in her tracks. "I'm – I'm scared, Chichiri! I'm scared," she repeated quietly, and he noticed in dismay tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Don't be," he protested gently, holding her against him as she cried. "We won't let anything happen to you, I promise! So don't cry, please."

"Ch-Chichiri…" Kae mumbled into his kesa, hiccupping slightly as she calmed down after a few moments. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for anything," he assured her, resting his arm on her shoulder comfortingly. "Just have faith in us, okay? Now, I thought you were heading for a bath, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded, smiling shakily as he led her down the hallway.

* * *

"Tasuki?" Chichiri noticed in surprise, as the bandit leader strode down the hallway towards the monk, who was sitting outside the room where Kae was currently bathing.

"What're ya doing?" he asked, and Chichiri shrugged.

"Kae's taking another bath. Why do girls hafta take so long, anyway?" he wondered, and Tasuki snorted.

"Well, somma the boys found somethin' they think is a kobold a few miles from here," Tasuki told him, and Chichiri looked up in concern. "I checked it out, but it got pretty mangled and I can't tell what the hell it is. Ya should probably take a look and see if ya sense anything or not – they carried it up for me. I'll stay here," he added reluctantly, and Chichiri nodded as he rose to his feet.

"All right, I'll go inspect it," he agreed, gathering his staff up. "Don't do anything stupid, no da," he added, and Tasuki glared after the monk as he strolled down the hall.

"What's that supposed ta mean?" he demanded, but Chichiri was already gone. Tasuki grumbled to himself, and crossed his arms in front of his torso as he stared at the door, trying to will her to hurry up so he could get back to – well, whatever he had been doing.

* * *

Kae, meanwhile, was oblivious to what had happened outside the door and was finishing toweling her hair after she had pulled her clothes back on. The towel draped over her now-curly hair, she slid open the door, only to walk right into a stiff Tasuki.

"Ack!" she screamed, completely scared by the sudden incident. Gasping for breath, she jumped when he grabbed her by the shoulders and stared at her closely.

"What's yer problem?" he asked, and she pushed him away in aggravation.

"Don't do that!" she yelled, clutching the towel to her chest. "You scared the life out of me!"

"How? All I did was stand there!" he argued, but she only groaned and turned to see Tama sitting by the doorway meowing calmly at them. "Whatever – Chichiri had ta go do somethin', so I have ta baby-sit ya until he gets back," he grumbled, turning around and beginning to walk down the hallway. "What?" he demanded, turning around to glare at her when he realized she wasn't following.

"Aren't you even going to apologize?" she pressed, and he looked at her in disbelief.

"I didn't do nothin'!" he protested, but she only glared at him stubbornly. He returned the look for a few moments before sighing and turning around as he muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Sorry fer scarin' ya," he repeated slightly louder. "Happy now? C'mon," he ordered, resuming his stalking. Kae gazed after him critically before scooping Tama up in her arms and reluctantly following him, hoping Knei-Gong would appear and take over.

* * *

Unfortunately, Knei-Gong was busy helping Chichiri with the mangled creature the bandits had found.

"It's too torn to tell what it is," Chichiri said in frustration, peering at the thing in aggravation. "But I'm sensing something evil around it – whether it was a kobold or not is pretty much irrelevant, because it almost certainly had something to do with the evil spirit. Have your men keep a close eye out, but if they see something unusual, don't attack – report it immediately to Tasuki or I."

"Sure thing, Chichiri," the bandit agreed, and gazed at the thing. "How're things going with Huan-Lang and Kae, anyway?" he asked suddenly, catching Chichiri momentarily off guard.

"Daa? Tasuki won't speak to her," he admitted with a sigh. "I don't know how Kae feels, but she certainly seems to like him – it's been like this ever since we met."

"Huan-Lang never was good with girls, even common ones when I took him down to the city," Knei-Gong sighed, shaking his head. "Honestly, ya think he'd learn a little after all these years."

"I guess not, no da," the monk shrugged helplessly.

"_You_ don't feel like that about her, do you?" Knei-Gong asked, suddenly turning on the monk with a sharp gaze. Chichiri's jaw dropped in shock, and he shook his head fervently as he transformed into SD mode.

"Daa! No!" he protested. "No da! I most definitely do not!"

"Just checking," the bandit said calmly, looking away again. "You just seem to spend a lot of time with her, you know?"

"That's because I'm supposed to protect her," Chichiri pointed out, resuming his normal form. "And Tasuki's never anywhere to be found. She trusts me, and I consider her a good friend – and a potentially powerful ally."

"Eh?"

"Kae has untapped powers I'm not sure about," the monk explained briefly. "She is able to manipulate mist and heal herself internally, but there is most likely more underneath the exterior that she isn't even aware of. For that purpose, we have to be careful around her. If Keung Xi-Wang somehow takes control of her, the results will be disastrous."

"So that's why you've been keeping an eye on her," Knei-Gong realized sagely, and Chichiri nodded, still inspecting the dead creature with interest. He jumped away from it, however, when it suddenly began to smolder and melted right into the ground, leaving no trace it had ever been there except a few scorch marks. "Oh damn."

"Daa," the monk managed in weak agreement.

"Didn't you sense anything about that?" the bandit asked, and Chichiri shook his head slowly.

"No…that's the odd part," he frowned, crouching down to inspect the floor and gazed unsurprised as the scorch marks themselves vanished. "It's like it's never been here, no da," Chichiri continued thoughtfully. "I don't even sense anything in the air or around the mountain at all. Hopefully Ligé-San's wards purified it before it could do any damage."

"But how'd it get past the wards in the first place?" Knei-Gong pointed out. "We found it not far from the hideout, after all."

"True," the Warrior agreed, becoming concerned at this new problem.

* * *

"Whaddya ya think of this place?" Tasuki asked suddenly, and she glanced up at him in surprise.

"Hm?" she murmured, taking a moment to think about it. "Well…it's lively, that's for sure. I mean, I'm a girl, so I have different…tastes. But I like it, honest! The forests around here are so gorgeous," she sighed, and he glanced at her curiously.

"When'd ya see those?"

"Knei-Gong took me out…the day before," she thought. "I wanted to see it, but Chichiri was trying to mediate."

"Ya coulda asked me," he said gruffly, but Kae only shrugged slightly.

"I couldn't find you anywhere – and I didn't think you'd want to anyway," she told him calmly. "But Knei-Gong popped up and asked if I wanted to go. I think I'm being spoiled, being the only girl here. Well, kind of spoiled," she amended dryly, recalling the numerous times the bandits had hit on her. "It's flattering, in a way," she said. "But I get the feeling they'd act like this for any girl."

"Not really," he said, trying to act uncaring. "Only the really pretty ones – or the ones that don't like act like completely bimbos. But mainly pretty ones."

Making a face at him, Kae tried to figure out if he was complimenting or insulting her, and shrugged the entire thing off as something Tasuki said without thinking. "I guess."

"The boys like havin' ya here, though," he offered. "It makes things interesting, ya know? Instead of just being drunk, now they're drunk and horny."

"Ta-Tasuki!" she stammered in embarrassment, and he smirked down at her.

"Well, it's true," he said firmly, a brief frown crossing his face at the idea that Kae was the object of other men's lustful fantasies, but not really sure why he even gave a damn.

"Whatever," she said finally, her towel draped over her arms. "Oh…you can have your jacket back, if you want it," she offered, and he looked at her curiously.

"Why? Ya don't want it anymore?"

"I just…I wasn't sure if you…" she fumbled for the right words, and he blinked in realization.

"I wasn't drunk when I gave it ta ya, so keep it," he ordered, staring ahead stubbornly, refusing to admit he was turning red again.

"Oh…okay then," she nodded, suddenly cheerful for some reason that Tasuki wasn't able to fathom.

"_Girls,"_ he snorted to himself.

* * *

"Do you guys eat like this every night or what?" Kae asked curiously that night, during yet another huge meal.

"Well, there's so many of us, whaddya think we do?" Knei-Gong replied with a grin on his face. "Yeah, it's like this every night. They're a little more drunk than usual, but that's your fault."

"Hey!" she protested, and huffed at the bandit mockingly, knowing he was only teasing.

"Huan-Lang, what's your problem?" Knei-Gong asked, turning to his friend and punching him in the arm.

"Yo! That hurt!"

"Yeah, yeah. So, what's up?" he prodded, having noticed that Tasuki wasn't really eating or speaking to anyone that night. "Sulking again, or daydreaming?"

"I'm not!" Tasuki shot back, rising to his feet. "I'm goin' fer a walk," he announced sourly, and stalked out of the room without further hesitation.

"I didn't do it," Kae said quickly, seeing Knei-Gong and Chichiri turn to look at her. "Honest!"

"He's just not feeling well, I guess, no da," Chichiri decided calmly, taking another bite of the meal. "Just leave him alone for a while."

* * *

"Hey, where're ya going, boss?" one of Tasuki's men called, as the bandit paced the hallways, feeling uneasy for a reason he couldn't figure out.

"I bet I know," another sniggered, and Tasuki turned to glare at them.

"Yeah? Where?" he demanded. The man who was least drunk tried to shut the others up, but his efforts were in vain as his fellow bandits couldn't restrain their snickers, earning a suspicious look from Tasuki. "What're ya insinuating?" Tasuki pressed, assuming they were referring to something with Kae.

"Don't worry, boss, we won't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone _what_?" he exploded, quickly losing patience with his comrades.

"We don't think you're doing anything with Kae, boss," the first bandit smirked. "After all, ya hate women, right? So ya must be up to something else to blow off steam, if ya know what I'm saying?" Tasuki stared at his men, the fact that his men thought he was gay slowly sinking through his skull. At that moment, unfortunately, Chichiri was going by with Kae, involved in some kind of conversation. Tasuki, being Tasuki, instantly concocted a 'brilliant' plan and grabbed Kae's arm.

"Hm? What's up?" she asked curiously, and her eyes shot wide open when he bent down and kissed her full on the lips. Chichiri's jaw dropped and the drunken bandits could only stare as their leader planted one of the deepest kisses they'd ever seen onto Kae's lips. Knei-Gong whistled in shock, having arrived seconds before, in time to see the passionate kiss.

"Wh-what the hell, Huan-Lang?" Knei-Gong demanded, as Tasuki released a gasping Kae in triumph. Chichiri noted with interest that her eyes were shining with something he'd only observed with Miaka and Tamahome and sighed in relief, thinking Tasuki had finally found his mind. In the next instant, their hopes were dashed when Tasuki turned to smirk at his fellow bandits and looked extremely smug.

"I'm not gay! See, ya guys were all wrong!" he announced. Kae's lips opened, but nothing more than a barely-audible moan escaped from her, and Knei-Gong stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Oh, Suzaku…" Chichiri groaned, as Kae whirled around and dashed down the hall away from the men, tears visible on her face. Tasuki stared at her in surprise, and the drunken troublemakers slunk off as their leader turned to his friends with a questioning look on his face.

"What's with her?"

"Huan-Lang…" Knei-Gong tried to say something, but found himself at a loss for words. Chichiri, luckily, grabbed his staff and soundly clocked his fellow Warrior on the head. Tasuki yelped at the much-deserved whack, and glared at Chichiri.

"What's yer problem?" he demanded in annoyance, rubbing his head.

"You blockhead!" Chichiri exploded, finally losing all patience with his thick-headed companion. "How much of an idiot can you be? Kae's in love with you – she has been, but you haven't even noticed! Or cared!"

"You're saying…she…" Tasuki stammered, pretty damn scared at seeing Chichiri so pissed off, especially at him in particular.

"No freaking da!" the monk yelled, smacking Tasuki once again for good measure.

"Ow! That fucking hurts, ya damn monk!" the fire-wielding bandit shouted, and Knei-Gong backed up a bit, unsure whether they would actually come to physical blows or not and not wanting to get involved either way.

"That's nothing compared to the pain you just dealt her, Tasuki," Chichiri told him bitterly. With that, the monk disappeared in disgust, leaving Knei-Gong and Tasuki facing each other, Tasuki now looking abashed and shocked rather than scared shitless.

* * *

"Tama?" Chichiri noticed in surprise, seeing the cat sitting smugly on the monk's futon. "You just missed all the fun, no da," he said tiredly, slowly lowering himself to sit on the mattress and absently petting the cat as it began to climb on top of him.

"Meow?" _"Are you kidding? I've the best ears in this whole place."

* * *

_

"He's right, Tasuki," Knei-Gong said, finally breaking the deafening silence. "It's pretty damn obvious to everyone else. But with all your talk of hating women and your fighting, she wasn't brave enough to say anything. But what you just did was pretty bad, even if she wasn't in love with you. I feel sorry for her, falling in love with a guy like you."

"Buh-but…" Tasuki stammered, and growled in frustration as he rested his head in his hand, leaning against the wall.

"It's supposed to storm tonight, and it's already pretty dark out there," the other bandit continued calmly, moving to head down the hallway. "Someone should probably go after Kae before she hurts herself."

Having finished what he had decided to say, Knei-Gong left Tasuki slumped against the wall in confusion. The Suzaku Warrior's thoughts were in chaos, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"_She's…Kae's in love with me?"_ he thought in shock, but he was jolted out of his musing when a crack of thunder caused him to jump in surprise. "Oh, shit!" he swore, and dashed down the hallway with speed only the Phantom Wolf could possess.

* * *

Interesting, no? Yes? I hope so! I thought it was about time SOMETHING happened to them! I mean, come on...but I'm trying to make this a nice-paced, long story, ya know! (No da!) Please review and let me know what ya think.


	11. Painful Dreams

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Ah, more drama, angst, and twists! Not much fluff in this, though - the story is getting darker! Oh, Yong Tien-Meimeans "evil celestial beauty" for reference later. I did the best I could at finding accurate names...darn Google. Anyway, this chapter is slightly longer than usual, and I think there's a lot packed in. Review fast, because we're reaching a critical point here! Oh, and Chichiri HAS smacked people with his staff! It's further in the manga, though, but there!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

Kae was unable to form coherent thoughts as she raced past the bandits inside the building, who stared after her in surprise as she tore past them, gasping for breath as she pushed her body to its limits, trying to go as fast as she was able to. She reached the gates after what seemed like years, and rushed outside without a second thought, darting past the half-awake guards and surprising them in the process, and heading into the forest. The only thought that she was able to listen to clearly was to get away from Tasuki, as fast as she could and as far as her legs would take her.

Tears trailing down her cheeks, she sobbed brokenly as she headed into the trees, welcoming the painful scratches and cuts the branches gave her as proof that she was still able to feel through a broken heart. After running as far as her legs were able to take her, she collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily through her soundless cries of sorrow. She hid her face in her palms as her shoulders shook violently, feeling numb all over. She didn't even look up when the storm broke, emptying its torrent upon the earth in an instant sheet of water and immediately soaking anything unlucky enough to be caught in its path. Kae hardly felt the pounding drops on her back, and the thunder seemed like a distant echo to her ears, overpowered by Tasuki's thoughtless words.

"_I'm not gay! See, ya guys were all wrong!"_

"_How…I…"_ Kae's tears mixed with the raindrops on her face, and she dropped her palms to the muddy earth and hung her head in defeat, completely unaware of the evil aura beginning to swirl around her. It barely parted the raindrops as it moved toward her, free from any resistance the ward or the Warriors' presence might have created.

* * *

"He's going after her," Knei-Gong said, stopping by Chichiri's room.

"I thought he had, no da," the monk nodded, having sensed Tasuki's chi suddenly elevate.

"What a mess," the bandit shook his head, sitting down for a moment. "Was it this complicated when Miaka was here?"

"Hard to say," Chichiri shrugged, and earned a baleful glance from Tama.

"_Who're you kidding?"

* * *

_

"_Stupid girl!"_ Tasuki thought in anger, the drops scarcely reaching him as he raced through the trees, trying to concentrate his chi to sense Kae's presence. _"Damn monk – can't even go look for her!"_ he growled, pausing for a moment to look around. _"I can't sense her damn chi! He's the one that can do that shit, so why didn't he go?"_ Still complaining, the bandit continued to blindly search the forest, finally realizing something was keeping him from sensing her presence at all.

Unable to see clearly in the darkness and pounding wind and rain, Tasuki relied on his bandit's senses to try to find anything around him, but continued to come up empty-handed, much to his frustration. He felt a knot of panic twisting inside him, but pushed it aside in annoyance as he pursued the lost young woman.

"There she is!" Tasuki gasped in relief, barely able to see the crouched form on the ground several feet away through the brush and rain. "Damn girl," he muttered half-heartedly, making it to her side in mere seconds. "Kae! Kae?" he repeated carefully, dropping to a crouch beside the unresponsive young woman. "Kae! Hey, wake up, damn girl!" he urged, shaking her shoulder a little more roughly than he meant to. He groaned when he saw her closed her eyes and flushed cheeks, and glanced up nervously at the flashing sky. "Damn it!" he muttered, scooping her up in his arms and turning around. Suddenly, something held him to the ground, but he was unable to see anything.

"What the hell's goin' on?" he demanded loudly, looking around in anger. "I gotta get her back ta the place, damn it!" he yelled, becoming pretty damn annoyed. "So whoever the hell ya are, lemme go!" He tensed further when the invisible thing's grip tightened slightly, but relaxed when the tight hold was released and Tasuki was unable to sense any other chi nearby.

"Damn girl, gettin' sick now," he grumbled, racing through the rain towards his home. Kae, unconscious and breathing heavily, moaned something into his chest, but he was unable to make it out due to the clap of thunder that rendered him momentarily deaf.

* * *

"She's not dead, is she?" Knei-Gong asked worriedly, he and Chichiri meeting Tasuki at the entrance to the hideout.

"No," Tasuki panted, and sighed in relief as Chichiri gently took her from the sopping bandit.

"Let's get you cleaned up – you look like a drowned rat, no da," the monk added, looking down at the sick young woman as he addressed Tasuki. "It won't do us any good if you get sick. I'll take care of her while you're gone, no da."

"C'mon," Knei-Gong took a weary Tasuki's arm and led him down the hallway, and Chichiri brought Kae to her room, where he calmly stripped her of her drenched clothing, dried her off, and carefully dressed her in the long tunic she wore as a nightgown. Placing a palm on her forehead, he frowned at the high fever she had, and looked down at her in sorrow.

"You're in such pain…" he shook his head to clear his thoughts, and began to use his chi to purify her.

* * *

"So, what's wrong with her?" Knei-Gong demanded, he and Tasuki returning to Chichiri once Tasuki was dried off and wearing a change of clothes, which were an exact copy of the clothes that had been dripping wet. Tasuki never admitted it, but he used his harisen to dry his clothes, as well as himself, off instead of just changing and drying off.

"That thing you brought into the building – when it evaporated, it released a toxin specifically targeting Kae," Chichiri informed them wearily. "I've been trying, but I'm unable to use my chi to purify her aura from it – it's too deeply embedded in her at this point, no da. She's also running a high fever, and I'm afraid she's in a lot of pain right now. She may not make it, no da."

"_What_?" Tasuki yelled, but Chichiri shot him a look to quiet him down. "What're ya sayin'?" Tasuki continued, continuing in a quieter tone of voice.

"She's lost her will to live, I believe," the monk told him. "There's nothing I can do if she doesn't _want_ to live, no da. Her kanji isn't glowing either."

"Damn it," the bandit swore, punching the floor in frustration. "So we're just supposed ta sit her and let her die?" he asked in disbelief, and Chichiri sighed.

"I tried to contact Tai Yi-Jun – something is blocking me," he said. "I think Keung Xi-Wang is making his move on us."

"I'll go keep an eye on her," Tasuki said abruptly, getting to his feet and stalking out of the room the three men were in. Chichiri and Knei-Gong looked after him curiously, and then exchanged a glance.

"What d'ya think we should do?" Knei-Gong asked. "I mean, this thing's some kind of evil spirit, right? So how do we guard ourselves against it?"

"Hm?"

"What, you thought we'd throw you out?" the bandit laughed shortly. "If you can't leave yourselves, might as well stay here. And Huan-Lang's our leader, after all. We follow him," he added thoughtfully. "So, what should we do?"

"I'll try to strengthen the ward on Ligé-San Mountain," Chichiri said finally. "Have your men increase the guard, but order them to retreat if they encounter something odd. These things can not be harmed by regular weapons."

"Got it," Knei-Gong nodded in agreement and strode out of the room. Chichiri remained thoughtfully for a moment before leaving and attending to his own self-imposed duties.

* * *

"She really don't look good," Tasuki murmured, crouched next to Kae, who was moaning softly in pain. He glanced over at Tama briefly as he adjusted the cloth on her forehead before stopping and realizing what he was doing. "Look what I'm doing! I'm talkin' ta a cat!" he groaned, and plopped down in defeat, bending his knees and resting his palms on them, gazing at Kae. "I really am an idiot," he sighed, resting his forehead on his knees. "Chichiri's right for smackin' me after all."

"Meow," Tama nodded in agreement. _"You got that right, red."_

"Damn toxin," the bandit muttered, and jumped when Kae suddenly grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly. "Huh?" he peered down at her curiously, but relaxed when he realized she was still in a feverish sleep. "I wish I had realized it," he groaned.

Kae, although her body was present in the real world, was emotionally trapped on a plane created by Keung Xi-Wang and the toxin, and was currently fighting her own battle with the demon spirit.

* * *

"_Where am I…?"_

………

"_That's right…I'm dying…"_

"_I wonder what's going on…"_

"_Am I still in the rain?...It's so cold here…and dark…"_

_Kae uncurled from the fetal position she found herself in and sat up painfully, looking around the blackness surrounding her._

"_It's like when I first came…but it's so dark…" she thought, and winced at a sudden pain in her chest. Glancing down, her eyes widened in shock when she saw her right hand, which had gone to the spot the pain had occurred, was covered in her own blood, which was pouring down from her chest. "What's…what's going on?" she asked in panic, and doubled over as the pain shot through her again, this time much more intense._

"_**So, you're back. And Suzaku isn't here to interfere like last time."**_

"_Hm?" Kae looked up in fear, and saw a tall man, all in the shadows and blackness, gazing down at her coldly. Eyes as dark as coal seemed to shine out of the surrounding darkness, and seemed to glow with a light of their own. "Ke-Keung Xi-Wang?"_

"_**It is a pleasure to finally meet you face-to-face,"** the demon spirit purred. A hand, white as bone, appeared and cupped her face, forcing her to look up into his eyes. **"As beautiful as I thought you would be."**_

"_What do you want?" she demanded, taking quick breaths to ease the pain in her body. Keung Xi-Wang smiled in her mind, and she tried to pull away from his icy grip._

"_**I can cure you of this wound, dark priestess,"** he informed her, and his voice seemed to fill her mind. _

"_What…where did I get it?" she asked hesitantly, unable to remember how she could have inflicted such a wound on herself._

"**_You did not inflict this wound, Yong Tien-Mei – the Warrior of Suzaku Tasuki injured you like this."_**

"_Tasuki…?"_

"_**He broke your heart, did he not?"** Keung Xi-Wang pointed out calmly. **"This is a realm where emotional fears and needs become part of your physical body. And this wound – this death-sentence – is the remainder of your broken heart,"** he told her, and his hand seemed to sweep disdainfully toward her bleeding chest. Kae tried to focus on him, but only gave herself a headache and realized he wasn't physically present, but only creating an illusion inside her mind. **"But I will heal you, priestess of mine,"** he continued, his voice suddenly tender. **"I can not let you die, for you are my chosen one."**_

"_I don't want to serve you!" she yelled, managing to wrench her chin from his grip. "I don't want anything more to do with this world!" she cried, both hands now stained deep red as the wound suddenly seemed to grow larger. "I hate it! I hate it here – I never wanted to come here!"_

"_**So, you do not wish to serve me?"** the spirit asked calmly, smiling down gently at her. **"You will serve Suzaku instead? Or one of the other gods who sealed me away so long ago?"**_

"_I don't want to serve anyone!" Kae screamed, tears running down her cheeks. "I want to go home – and I never want to come back! I hate it here – I hate it! I want to go home!"_

"_**Then I shall bring you home, my dark priestess,"** Keung Xi-Wang offered, and she glanced up at him, hope and suspicion both apparent in her eyes._

"_For what?"_

"_**In return for your trust – do you see Suzaku, the god who told you that you would never be alone – anywhere? Is Byakko here to bring you to your world? Is Genbu here protecting you from me? And what of Seiryu? None of them have come to save you, you whom they appeared to aid,"** he said coldly. **"And the Warrior Chichiri is not here either – he is not using his chi to help you, even though he swore to protect you. And the Warrior Tasuki – the one whom you fell in love with,"** he continued cruelly, smiling bitterly down at the weeping young woman. **"He used you for his own purposes. He does not love you, and he never will. You are just a chore to him, something else he must do."**_

"_Enough!" she cried, holding her hands to her ears. "I don't want to hear anymore! Leave me alone! I don't want to be here anymore – I never asked to come here. I didn't want to! I want to go back home, and never have to see him again!"_

"_**As you command, priestess,"** Keung Xi-Wang said mockingly, and his presence suddenly disappeared from the plane. She looked up in fear, abruptly aware of a feeling of great loneliness and despair. All of a sudden, a black light erupted from beneath her, and seemed to swallow her down into its depths. She tried to scream, but nothing came out of her lungs, and she sank deeper into the pit until it closed over her head and disappeared._

"_Home…"_

"_I want to…"_

"…_go home…"_

"…_home…"

* * *

_

"What the hell?" Tasuki yelled, jumping to his feet. He yanked his hand from Kae's grip and saw his flesh was burnt a bright red. "Damn it! What's goin' on?" he shouted, stepping back as she rose into the air, a black light glowing from her.

"This isn't good, no da!" Chichiri said, appearing into the room in an instant. "Her aura is changing rapidly – and her chi is disappearing! I can't sense her anymore, Tasuki!"

"But she's right there!" the bandit argued, and yelped when the light suddenly flashed brightly, blinding them. When they could see again, they realized in horror Kae was gone. "What the hell!"

"Tai Yi-Jun just showed up!" Knei-Gong told them, rushing into the room a second later. "She wants to see the two of you immediately."

"Daa," Chichiri nodded, and turned toward the door. "Tasuki, first we have to stop Keung Xi-Wang from breaking this ward, or else we'll all die. We can contact Kae later."

"Fuck!" Tasuki swore, running out as the monk disappeared from the room. Tama remained in the room, inspecting the futon nervously.

"Meow…" _"This isn't good."

* * *

_

"Oh…god…" Kae groaned, her eyelids fluttering open. The first thing she realized was that the pain was gone, and the hole in her chest was healed. The second was that she was on the floor of her bedroom, and that she must have knocked over a lamp when she had arrived somehow. Getting stiffly to her feet, she looked around in shock, and felt her furniture to make sure it was real. She jumped in surprise when the door suddenly flung open, revealing Yoshino Amigawa staring at her in shock.

"Kae?" she gasped, her white hair pulled back into a bun. "Is that…really you?"

"Yes," she nodded awkwardly, unsure what to say. _"Was it all a dream?"_

"Where have you been?" the old woman demanded furiously. "And what are you wearing?"

"Wh…what do you mean?"

"It's been almost three months since you disappeared!" Yoshino yelled, and Kae took a step back in shock.

"Three…months?"

* * *

"I have to say, I'm disappointed in the two of you," the old woman informed them calmly, staring down at them from her floating cushion. "You couldn't even keep her from that toxin."

"Forgive us," Chichiri apologized, but she snorted.

"Save it. We've got bigger problems to deal with," she said briskly, and snapped her fingers. A small decorated mirror appeared in front of her, and with a gesture from her hand it floated down to the Warriors' eye-level. "Well? Look into it!" she ordered, and they looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" Tasuki asked, and she shook her head.

"It's a mirror that will allow you to observe the priestess," she told them. "She has returned to her own world with the power of Keung Xi-Wang and her own desire to escape her pain. You are not able to contact her, but at least you can see where she is."

"What of Keung Xi-Wang?" Chichiri asked, as Tasuki grabbed the mirror and peered at it curiously.

"He will make his move soon, have no doubt of that," she nodded. "Now that he has disposed of the priestess, he will act on his own."

"I thought he wanted ta use her power," Tasuki objected.

"Blockhead! She wasn't going to serve the darkness – therefore, she was an obstacle. Either use her or dispose of her is his policy," Tai Yi-Jun snapped, scaring the bandit. "He may not be at full strength yet, but he will bring her back at his own convenience, once her heart has been fully corrupted. But the time difference between the two worlds is now aligned – she has been gone an equal amount of time in her world as she has been here, unlike when Miaka came."

"Why?" Chichiri prodded.

"Keung Xi-Wang has interfered directly with her world in bringing her here, resulting in the distortion," she informed them. "I'll return to Daichi-San, but Lai Lai will remain here to make sure you don't screw anything else up too badly. Lai Lai!" she barked, and the girl appeared before them with a smile. "Now, behave and do what she tells you to," Tai Yi-Jun ordered, and promptly disappeared.

"Old hag," Tasuki grunted, still occupied with the mirror. "How the hell does this thing wor–augh!" He dropped it when a picture suddenly appeared on it, but Chichiri calmly rescued it and gazed into it, as Tasuki peered over his shoulder nervously. To their relief, they could also hear what the people were saying, not only see them.

* * *

"Some daughter you are," Yoshino scolded Kae, who had dressed in normal clothes once more and followed the woman through the house as she yelled at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, and the old woman turned to stare at her in shock.

"I can't believe you really don't know," she said stubbornly, but Kae's blank yet angry look provided enough convincing. "Your mother died almost a month ago – she was devastated when you disappeared. And when you remained gone, her heart simply broke and she lost the will to live."

"My mother…died?"

* * *

A MUCH darker turn! Ah, how will things turn out? What's going to happen to everything? I will tell ya this - all hell breaks loose! Please review!


	12. Everything Goes to Heck

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

First of all, can someone tell me if it's 'summary' or 'summery'! I'm going bonkers! Second, I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. Sorry it took so long, but was giving me problems. And for future reference: Wei Shen-Jun means 'valuable spiritual truth'. Yes, that's important, okay!

I'm in the middle of the fifteenth chapter, so this is definitely going to be the biggest one yet. Thanks to everyone who reviewed - eight reviews! That's the most yet for one chapter of this story. Maybe I should just take a while...nah. Anyway, if anyone's interested in how things are going, I'm gonna post the stats for the story at the bottom.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"My mother…is dead?" Kae repeated softly to herself almost an hour later, alone in her room after a long hot shower and dressing in a short nightshirt. "I was…gone all this time," she murmured, still in shock over the news she had received. "It's not fair!" she cried out, punching her pillow in angry sorrow, unable to accept what had happened during her absence. Tasuki's apparent rejection was also vividly etched into her memory, and she was unable to deal with the two blows to her heart.

* * *

"So…Yong Tien-Mei is finally beginning to accept her true destiny ," Keung Xi-Wang chuckled to himself, locked away in his wards but able to sense Kae's presence, even in her own world. "Despair is filling her heart…sorrow, anger, and losing her sense of self – all these things will soon enable to her to become my dark priestess, and she will release me from these damn spells." 

Gazing into his palm, the spirit watched with a calm satisfaction at seeing the distress of the young woman before him, who had collapsed onto her bed, her body shaking from sobs.

* * *

"This is…horrible, no da," Chichiri managed sadly, as the two Warriors observed her through the sacred mirror. "There's nothing we can do here, either, except watch." 

"This sucks!" Tasuki exploded, kicking the stool next to him. "What kinda help is this? How're we supposed ta help her if we can't even contact her?"

"I'm sure there's a reason, no da," his friend replied calmly, his own heart aching at hearing the heart-wrenching cries of the overwhelmed young woman in her own world.

* * *

"You have to eat something!" Yoshino argued from the other side of Kae's room the next day. "You haven't come out of this room since you came back – enough is enough! Your mother wouldn't have wanted you to behave this way!" 

"How do you know what my mother would have wanted?" Kae shrieked, and hid her face in her pillow. "Go away," she mumbled.

"You're acting like a spoiled child," she scolded. "You're a grown woman!"

"Go away," she repeated, curling her legs to her chest defensively. "Leave me alone and go away. Stop bothering me."

"If that's what you think will solve this," the old woman replied, and shrugged her shoulders. "If you're hungry, get yourself something to eat. When you're ready to behave like an adult, come out and let me know so I can inform your father."

"Go away!" Kae screamed into the pillow, her body trembling in fear. She was unaware the Warriors were watching her that very moment, wishing desperately they were able to do something.

* * *

Night soon fell, finding Kae curled on her bed in a fetal position, an eerie silence having fallen over the room as her sobs faded from hearing.

* * *

"_**Are you aware of Tasuki's past?"**_

"_Go away!" she ordered, trying to get the spirit out of her head._

"**_You do not wish to hear, then?"_** _he prodded, and took the following silence for consent. **"Very well, then. Roughly five years ago, a young woman by the name of Reirei fell in love for Tasuki, and even took her life for him. He vowed to avenge her, and he did so by killing the thing that she had fought. Tasuki is in love with this young girl, even so many years after her death, and will never be able to love you."**_

"_It's a lie!" she argued. "He doesn't love anyone!"_

"**_He doesn't love_** you_**," **Keung Xi-Wang corrected. **"And he never can. You are merely a pawn to him – a replacement, perhaps, but nothing more than that. Don't you understand that? Why do you think they have not contacted you? Do you think they are unable to, or is it because they are unable to locate you? It is neither – they have both the means and ability to reach out to you, and yet they do not. Tasuki wishes you gone from his life."**_

"_Leave me alone!" she screamed, and pushed the spirit's chi out of her mind. His words, however, echoed in the recesses of her memory, and she fell to her knees in despair as she returned to reality.

* * *

_

"I can't do it anymore," she said quietly, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "I can't – it's too much. I'm not a strong person…I don't want to remember any of this," she decided, silvery tracks from her tears still wet on her face and her face set. "If I die, there won't be any more pain, or any more hurt…or any more memories," she finished quietly, and took a pocketknife from her drawer and held it to her wrists. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and pressed the blade against her vein, prepared to sink into the darkness that seemed to beckon to her.

* * *

"Yes…this is it!" Keung Xi-Wang smiled coldly, watching her intently. "Soon I shall be free, and she shall become the dark priestess that was foretold!"

* * *

"She's not really doin' it, is she?" Tasuki demanded, shaking a poor Chichiri by the shoulders desperately. "She can't be serious, can she?" 

"I'm afraid she is," he replied sadly, gazing into the mirror with worry in his eye. "There's nothing we can do from here, no da."

"We can't just watch her kill herself!" the bandit shot back, and grabbed the mirror from Chichiri. Pressing his nose against it, he glared at the empty-eyed woman before him and began to shout at her. "Kae! Don't you go and die, you stupid! What kind of person would do that? You better stop it, or that jackass Keung Xi-Wang'll get what he wants! Cut it out, Kae! Don't do it! Don't go and die on me!"

* * *

"Ta…suki?" Kae murmured, opening her eyes in surprise. The blade wavered for a second before it fell from her fingers, and she looked around in wonderment. Not hearing anything else, she sighed and bent to retrieve her weapon. "No…he wouldn't care if I died," she whispered, crouched down on the floor. "He's just a cold-hearted bastard – Keung Xi-Wang is right…what?" Something on her bed caught her eye, and her eyes widened in shock when she saw the coat Tasuki had given her laying on top of her bed. "What the…" 

Kae crawled to her bed in the darkness and touched the object gingerly, afraid it would disappear. When it remained solid, she took a shaky breath and pressed it against her face, breathing in deeply his scent.

"Tasuki…" she whispered, and her shoulders shook as she cried into the jacket, releasing her heartache and sorrow through her anguished cries.

* * *

"You promised not to make a girl cry, didn't you, Tasuki?" Chichiri asked suddenly, as the bandit stared at the scene before him in shock. When his friend didn't respond, Chichiri's eye narrowed and he grabbed Tasuki's arm. The mirror fell to the floor as Chichiri whirled Tasuki around to face, and glared at his companion in disappointment. "Didn't you? Well, you're the reason she's crying now!" he yelled, trying to snap Tasuki out of his daze. "You're the one who's done this to her!" 

"I…I…" Tasuki stammered, but was unable to find anything to say in response to the monk's accusations. He turned away in frustration and picked the mirror back up, and the look in his eyes as he gazed at Kae made Chichiri slightly regret his harsh words. "Kae…Kae, please, don't cry!" he begged, aware of the pain he was feeling himself at seeing her in so much pain. "Please…I don't want ya ta cry anymore! I'll get ya back, and save ya!" he shouted, shaking the mirror in desperation.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, clamping her hands over her ears, trying to block out the words that managed to reach her. "Stop torturing me! I want to stay here – I don't want to go back! I don't want to be with him anymore, so stop mocking me!" she raced on, tears streaming down her face. "It's not fair! I can't take anymore – so stop it! I hate him!" she shrieked, before falling to her knees in exhaustion. With a last burst of energy, she blocked the Warrior's chi from her and created a barrier to keep them from reaching her again.

* * *

"She…hates me?" Tasuki repeated slowly. Chichiri looked at him sympathetically as emotion crossed the bandit's face. Suddenly, Tasuki dropped the mirror into Chichiri's lap as he got to his feet and strode out of the room without another word. 

"Tasuki…this is a real mess," Chichiri sighed, rubbing his temple with his index finger. "And now…with that barrier up, we can't do anything, no da."

* * *

Almost a week passed, and Kae refused to leave her room. She ate once during the entire time, and the strain on both her body and spirit was quickly becoming too much for the young woman to bear – much less alone and heartbroken. Tasuki, meanwhile, also refused to speak to anyone and continued to avoid looking into the mirror whenever possible.

* * *

"This is going better than planned," Keung Xi-Wang said to himself, aware of everything that was happening in both worlds, particularly to Tasuki and Kae. "Soon the priestess will be permanently torn apart from the two Suzaku Warriors, leaving her totally defenseless against me. Then I shall make my move and possess her, and destroy this land of those damned gods!"

* * *

"We're being attacked!" Knei-Gong announced abruptly one evening, bursting into Chichiri's room. "I can't find Huan-Lang anywhere! But something big is coming – it's already killed three men!" 

"What?" Chichiri demanded, rising to his feet and following the bandit down the hall. "Is it a spirit?"

"I don't have the foggiest idea – but whatever it is, it's big and mean," he replied grimly, and gestured out a window as they passed. Chichiri froze in shock momentarily as the thing came into view, and the monk was unable to comprehend the idea that something like that could exist. Rotting flesh hung off its body, which towered over the tallest trees, and it seemed to be comprised of shadows and corpses – but the stench it emitted was a terrible one, causing Chichiri to gag.

"What the…" he began, but looked up as Tasuki appeared.

"What the hell're ya two doin'?" he demanded, his harisen out and ready for a fight. "We've got company!"

"Daa," Chichiri nodded, preparing his spells as the three rushed down the hall, ready for the battle to come.

* * *

"What is…what's this feeling?" Kae wondered, suddenly feeling cold all over. Wearing a white T-shirt that came past her thighs over black leggings with white scrunched-down socks, she crossed her legs instinctively to get them up off the floor. "It feels like death," she realized, rubbing her arms in an effort to warm them. She gasped as her room suddenly became pitch black, and choked as a scent resembling rotting flesh and indescribable evil filled her room and senses. "Oh…god!" she gasped, trying her best to breath in spite of the stench. Her numbing hands found her doorknob, but to her shock it was stuck and unable to open. "Damn it!" she cried, feeling both frightened and angry. "What the hell is going on?" she cried, feeling small and insignificant as the darkness enveloped her.

* * *

"Nothin' can harm this damn thing!" Tasuki yelled, when his fire was proved to be ineffective. Chichiri shot chi blasts at the creature, but the thing seemed to absorb them and only become bigger. "How the hell're we supposed ta fight this thing?" he demanded, as Chichiri appeared next to him. 

"I don't know," he admitted, panting slightly. "It must be a creature Keung Xi-Wang created, but I have no idea what it is, no da!"

"One thing's for sure – we can't win like this," Knei-Gong added. "Huan-Lang, I'm gonna take the boys up into the mountains – can't let them all get killed."

"Go, Knei-Gong," Tasuki nodded, and made a noise in his throat as his friend left them. "Damn it…" he muttered, gripping his harisen. "What's goin' on? First Kae disappears, and now this thing shows up!"

"Keung Xi-Wang must realize we're weaker with her power gone," Chichiri realized, and frowned in thought. "If there was a way to get her back, we might have a chance of winning, but we'll die if we keep this up."

"I ain't intendin' ta die like this, that's fer sure!" Tasuki retorted, and rushed back into the battle desperately. "Rekka Shin'en!"

"Tasuki!" Chichiri yelled, as his friend's flame was shot back at him, and rushed forward to help.

* * *

"Ow!" Kae cried, and winced when she suddenly became aware of a burn on her arm. "What on earth…" she began, and winced again when a deep cut on her leg appeared. "What's happening to them?" she wondered, suddenly filled with fear for the two Warriors she had left behind, even the one she had claimed to hate. "Tasuki…Chichiri…"

* * *

"Damn it!" Tasuki grunted, his left arm hanging limp beside him. "That damn thing can move pretty quick, huh?" 

"Daa," Chichiri nodded, his right leg badly cut below the knee. "We can't just leave the mountain to him – if the ward is destroyed, there'll be nothing to stop Keung Xi-Wang from coming into this world, no da."

"Then we'll just have ta fight!" the bandit nodded, managing a grin. "Besides, I ain't gonna let a bastard like that take my mountain! I gotta protect it like I promised," he added, ignoring the pain coursing through his body.

"All right, then," his friend agreed, gripping his staff. "As Warriors of Suzaku, we shall do him proud."

"C'mon – come and get us!" Tasuki dared the thing, rushing headlong into it.

* * *

"It is enough," Keung Xi-Wang decided, and abruptly narrowed his eyes. The creature Chichiri and Tasuki were facing suddenly disappeared, and Kae's room was cleared of all stench. Their respective wounds remained, however, and the two Warriors looked up at the sky uneasily as dark clouds began to form above them. 

"That's not good, is it?" Tasuki asked weakly, and Chichiri could only shake his head.

* * *

"I feel…I feel like I'm going to freeze to death!" Kae shivered, as her breath formed clouds. "What's going on?" Her left arm hung limp alongside her shuddering body and blood trickled down from a wound in her hairline, as she closed her eyes in pain.

* * *

"Thanks to you, priestess, I now have enough energy to break this cursed barrier and destroy the Warriors of Suzaku once and for all!" the spirit laughed, and rose to his feet in a swift motion. Concentrating the dark chi he had gathered from Kae's broken heart, he attacked the barrier holding him below the earth and with one blow the weakened wards shattered, releasing the dark spirit from his prison. 

"Oh, shit," Tasuki managed.

"No freaking da," the monk replied dimly, as the sky became pitch-black and the earth shuddered beneath their feet. They were thrown to the ground as a shadow appeared in the sky before them, and it grew clearer as it drew closer to them, revealing a man all in black, long black hair framing glowing coal-like eyes, which seemed the only things about him to have any light at all.

"I am Keung Xi-Wang," he announced, addressing the two Warriors. "Thanks to you, and the medium whom the gods so tried to protect, I have been freed from my prison!"

"How'd we help?" Tasuki demanded, in no mood for gloating evil spirits at that moment.

"You are the Warrior Tasuki, correct? Thanks to your incompetence, you broke the heart of my desired priestess, allowing me easier access into her already-wounded heart. As time passed it only became easier to manipulate her and to return her to her own world," Keung Xi-Wang told them with a cold smile. "And thanks to her despair and sorrow, and her anger towards you, I was able to gather her energy for my own purposes."

"You bastard!"

"We won't let you win," Chichiri vowed, ignoring Tasuki's outburst.

"We shall see, Warriors of Suzaku," the spirit promised, and outstretched his hand toward them. A black burst of light shot towards them, knocking them backward.

* * *

"Augh!" Kae screamed, being throw into her wall and leaving a dent. "How…am I connected, somehow?" she wondered, barely able to move. "How is that possible?" 

"_You are not evil, Zhen Shen-Jun."_

"Suzaku?" she asked, speaking out-loud.

"_Your heart has been wounded, and your spirit driven to great grief and despair, but you are not evil,"_ the god told her comfortingly. _"You still love the Warrior Tasuki, no matter how much you may deny it. Keung Xi-Wang is not able to take that from you, nor is he able to completely sever the bond you have formed with my chosen ones. That is why you feel the pain they suffer in their world."_

"Am I…am I able to go back?" she pressed, and jumped when a winged crimson figure appeared before her, smiling calmly down at her.

"_Do you wish to help them, and the land they fight for?"_

"Y-yes!" she nodded, and gasped when Suzaku's wings enfolded her and drew her to him. She sighed as warmth and love flowed into her heart, healing her wounds and strengthening her own resolve and love for Tasuki.

"_You are ready,"_ Suzaku told her, holding her tightly. _"The journey will be painful, but I can return you to them."_

"Please," she nodded, bracing her body for the return trip.

* * *

Okay, stats: Num. of words, it's #3; num. of chapters, #5; num. of reviews, #5 at 44 reviews; num. of hits, #5; not in a C2; num. of favs, #11 at5 favs; num. of alerts, #4 at 8 alerts. Hey, how come they're off? Ah, well.

For anyone who messaged me and I haven't replied, I'll do that today. I just have to get my comp back together...Please review!


	13. Not Them!

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Well, here's another chapter for all of you! Be sure to give me any ideas you'd want to see in the story or whatever, because I'm becoming a little dry for filler stuff, and I love getting ideas from you guys! So feel free to leave them in a review or message, if ya have one.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! I won't say anything and let you guys find out for yourselves.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"_I can…do this!"_ Kae thought, gritting her teeth as the pain coursed through her body. The strong arms of the god seemed to melt away from her and she became aware only of the pain enveloping her body. A blackness appeared, but seemed to be blocked by the red light as the young woman continued her travel through dimensions.

"_You can bear this pain,"_ Suzaku encouraged her. _"I have faith in you."_

Kae only squeezed her eyes and concentrated on the images of the two Warriors in her mind, willing the pain to disappear and her body to survive the trip.

* * *

"There's no way we can beat this thing!" Tasuki panted, both he and Chichiri bleeding heavily from the last attack. He glared up at their enemy, barely hanging onto his harisen. Chichiri was likewise injured, using his staff more as a brace as anything else.

"I don't think so," Chichiri admitted, shaking his head. "But we still can't give up. Suzaku may save us."

"Screw that," the bandit snorted. "If he was gonna do anything, he'd have done it – urp!" He was cut off when a thin red beam broke through the thick dark clouds and shone before them. The creature shied away from it with a cry of pain, and the two Warriors looked up in amazement when Suzaku floated down majestically, his wings spread wide and his arms holding something against his chest.

"What the…" the monk managed, blinking in shock. "Is that…Suzaku?"

"_I have brought her back to you,"_ the god told them solemnly, as the creature of Keung Xi-Wang retreated from the holy light. Before the two Warriors could react, the god disappeared in a flash of light, and Kae dropped from the sky like a ton of bricks.

"Oomph!" Tasuki grunted, sliding on his back and having her land directly on his stomach. "Damn," he grumbled, but his anxious look belied his complaining. "She's hurt!" he informed Chichiri, who had quickly rushed over.

"Daa," he nodded. "It looks like the wounds we've both received…look out!"

"Shit!" Tasuki yelled, jumping away as another burst of dark light shot toward them, the creature fully recovered. "Now what?" he demanded, and Chichiri glanced at the unconscious Kae in concern.

"I don't…Kae?" he asked in amazement, when she shifted against Tasuki and opened her eyes wearily.

"Chi-Chichiri?" she managed, and glanced over at the evil creature. "So this…this is what it was," she laughed weakly, and they saw her kanji glowing through her sleeve again.

"It's 'An' – peace," Chichiri realized, and stepped back when a burst of white light burst from the kanji and surrounded the Warriors, heading toward the creature faster than even Tasuki was able to run.

"Whew," Tasuki whistled in amazement, as the creature was disintegrated by the light. He glanced down and saw Kae was once again limp, bleeding heavily from the wounds she had received through their connection.

"She's lost a lot of blood," Chichiri thought, taking her from Tasuki's arms to inspect her. Tasuki got to his feet and looked around curiously, walking away a few steps to loosen his muscles and crouched down to peer suspiciously at the monk.

"She's gonna die if we don't do somethin'!" he urged, and Chichiri closed his eyes in concentration.

"You're right," he said, and promptly handed Kae back over to a surprised Tasuki.

"Wha – this ain' no time ta be messin' around!" the bandit said indignantly. "We gotta get somewhere to be fixed up!"

"Sure thing, no da," he nodded in agreement, and gestured with his hands as his cloak flew over them suddenly in a rush of wind.

"Whaa - ?" Tasuki managed, before the cloak enveloped them and they were teleported away from the mountain.

* * *

"Wh-where the hell _are_ we?" Tasuki managed, looking around in confusion. He still held Kae in his arms, gripping her tightly to his chest in surprise, and Chichiri stood beside in satisfaction.

"We're at your house, no da!" he replied cheerfully, enjoying Tasuki's look of horror.

"**_What_**?"

"Shun-Yu!"

"Oh, Suzaku…" he groaned, and shot a glare at Chichiri as he clumsily scrambled to his feet. "I'll get you."

"Daa!"

"Shun-Yu!" Ai-Tong called cheerfully, stalking up to him. "Where've ya been?" she demanded, pressing her fists on her hips and glaring at him, before noticing a limp Kae and a grinning – and masked – Chichiri. "Oh, guests!" she blinked, and smiled brightly at them. "I'm Ai-Tong, Shun-Yu's older sister."

"Ya've met Chichiri," Tasuki grumbled, and shrugged with Kae. "This is Kae – a girl from the other girl."

"Another one?" she asked, and eyed him skeptically. "What've ya been up ta?"

"I ain't been up ta nothin'!" he protested, and Chichiri calmly broke into their argument.

"Excuse me, but she needs immediate treatment – and we're not doing too well ourselves," he added, and Ai-Tong took another critical look at them before gasping.

"I'll say! C'mon – mother 'n I'll get ya fixed right up!" she ordered, dragging a wincing Tasuki by the ear as Chichiri followed casually behind them.

* * *

"Oh dear – is this how ya treat all yer young lady friends?" his mother demanded, and Tasuki stared at her in amazement.

"No! It wasn't me!" he yelled, and received a smack upside the head. "Ow!"

"Stop yer yelling – she needs rest!" Ai-Tong informed him grimly, bandaging up an amused Chichiri. "I do think it's strange, though – she has the same injuries you both do," she added thoughtfully, and the two Warriors exchanged worried glances.

* * *

"Why'd ya have ta bring us here?" Tasuki grumbled, as the two women left the room once they were finished bandaging the two young men. Chichiri shrugged, pulling his shirt back on, and glanced over at a sleeping Kae.

"It was the first thing I thought of, no da," he said. "I placed barriers around the area when we first arrived, so we don't have to worry about monsters attacking for a while. But this is so far from Ligé-San Mountain, I didn't think Keung X-Wang would look for us here right away, no da."

"Yeah – but _here_?" he whined pathetically, and heaved a sigh before turning back to Kae. "So, Suzaku brought her back," he said finally, and Chichiri nodded.

"Daa. I wonder why she received the same wounds we did?" he thought, and peered at Tasuki. "Going to apologize when she wakes up?"

"I ain't got nothin' ta apologize fer," he grumbled in embarrassment, turning red from his friend's scrutiny. "So stop lookin' at me like that," he ordered, getting stiffly to his feet and grabbing his shirt. "I'm gonna get somethin' ta eat." Chichiri gazed calmly after Tasuki as the bandit stalked from the room, and he turned to look at Kae when she shifted in her sleep uneasily.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, no da," he sighed, and shrugged at Tama, as the cat remained staring at him accusingly. "What?"

* * *

"I'm going to meditate, no da," Chichiri informed his friend coolly that night, and Tasuki looked up at him in surprise.

"Eh?"

"Meditate. It's something priests do," he explained patiently, and Tasuki made a face at him.

"Very funny – where're ya goin'?" he asked suspiciously, and Chichiri shrugged.

"I dunno – somewhere where it's actually quiet, no da. You keep watch over Kae, and let me know if she wakes up."

"Hey, wait a sec!" Tasuki protested, and snorted when his friend disappeared from the room. "Damn Chichiri," he grumbled, rising stiffly to his feet. He wore his boots over his usual pants, and a loose white shirt tucked into the belt, since his other clothes were caked with blood and dirt. "Leavin' me ta do all the work," he continued, and tiptoed into Kae's room, not wanting his mother or sister to find him sneaking into a girl's room, knowing they wouldn't care what excuse he gave them.

"Meow," Tama meowed, scaring the bandit as he slid the door open and causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Damn it!" he growled, swiping at the cat and not even coming close to hitting him. His left arm was bandaged and in a sling, and he closed the door after throwing Tama out and moving to a sitting position. "Why do I hafta watch her?" he muttered, giving the young woman a suspicious glare. "No one told her to go runnin' off," he said to himself, aware he was feeling guilty for her current condition. Leaning over her curiously, he inspected her face critically and noticed a long thin gash tracing down her hairline, identical to the wound Chichiri was stuck with. "Hm," he grunted, and flopped backward onto his heels, all too aware of her own injured left arm.

"N-no…" she murmured, and the bandit jumped, all-too tense about the whole situation.

* * *

"_N-no…don't do it!" she pleaded, finding herself in the pitch blackness she had been in before. Keung Xi-Wang was before her, and images of the two Warriors were held in his palm._

"_What will you do if I kill them?" he asked calmly, enjoying her fright. "Will you avenge them?"_

_Kae was at a loss for words, and tried to rush forward when Keung Xi-Wang crushed the image of Chichiri, the particles that were left scattering into space. "No!" she cried, and he smiled calmly at her.

* * *

_

"Just dreamin'," he realized with a sigh, and frowned when she began to whimper as if in pain. "Hey, hey, wake up!" he said softly, placing his hand on her good shoulder in concern. "It's just a dream," he informed her, but she remained unresponsive and only grabbed a piece of his shirt in near-panic. "Damn, must be a nightmare or somethin'," he sighed, edging into the bed with her when she refused to let go of his shirt. Wincing as he shifted his bad arm, he rested his head on the left elbow and moved his left hand underneath Kae's head, while his right arm rested on his side tensely. She didn't react at all, but a shudder ran through her body.

"Please…go away…" she begged softly, and Tasuki looked sympathetically down at her scared face. Even with her eyes closed, he could tell something wasn't right in her mind, but stiffened when she abruptly turned around and wrapped her arm around his waist tightly as if seeking protection, her other arm going around his neck.

"What the…" he managed in confusion, but suddenly yawned and realized how tired he was as well. "Damn…whadda day," he grumbled, shifting awkwardly as he tried to get into a more comfortable position. Kae refused to let go, and as the bandit drifted into a sleep of his own, his right arm slipped off his side and wrapped itself around her torso, holding her to him protectively. Kae sighed softly in her sleep and relaxed, feeling something warming her.

* * *

"_Wh-what?" Kae wondered, looking around in amazement as a blaze of fire suddenly appeared around her, stopping the advancing Keung Xi-Wang from coming any closer to her._

"_Damn it!" he swore, shielding his eyes from the bright light. "That damn Warrior Tasuki – how could this have happened?" he growled, retreating back into the darkness. Kae sat down from shock, unable to understand what was going on.

* * *

_

"Shun-Yu!"

"Augh!" Tasuki wakened with a start thanks to his sister's hissed yell, and turned bright red when he realized what kind of impression he was giving. Being in Kae's bed was bad enough, but his shirt had opened in the night to his waist, and she had pressed her face into the crook of his neck and was sleeping peacefully against him.

"Get – out – now!" she ordered, dragging him from the room by his ear.

"_Owowowowowowow_!" he yelped, and rubbed his ear as Ai-Tong shut the door firmly behind her. The two siblings glared at each other for a moment before she crossed her arms and gave him a look he knew so well. "Wait – hey, lemme explain!" he protested, and his eyes widened when he realized his mother was beside him as well. "Oh damn," he managed weakly, backing up against the wall.

"What kind of son have I raised?" his mother demanded loudly. "Ta think we'd find ya in bed with an injured young lady! Of all things!"

"It wasn't like that!" he yelled back, praying Chichiri would arrive and intervene. "She was havin' a nightmare, that's all! She wouldn't let me go!"

"Oh, so yer sayin' an unconscious girl assaulted ya?" Ai-Tong replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes in disbelief. "I don't think so!"

"But – " Tasuki was cut off when a scream reached their ears, and he was the first one into Kae's room, shoving his mother and sister aside to get there. "Kae!" he called, lifting her to a sitting position and shaking her shoulders firmly. "Wake up!" he ordered, realizing she was still asleep. Her eyes shot open, and she realized she was covered in a cold sweat and panting as if she had just run a marathon.

"Wh…what…?" she managed shakily, and looked past Tasuki in panic. "Where's Chichiri?" she demanded shrilly, and Ai-Tong shoved a stunned Tasuki over calmly, taking the other girl's hand in her hers.

"He went out to meditate," she told her soothingly. "He'll be back when he's done. It was just a drea–"

"No! No, it wasn't!" Kae protested, struggling to break from Ai-Tong's grip and get to her feet. "It wasn't – where is he?"

"Daa?"

"Chichiri!" Kae cried in relief, and flew out of Ai-Tong's useless grasp to embrace the surprised monk around the waist, clinging to him tightly. "You're not dead!" she said quietly, shaking as the panic ebbed away.

"Why would I be, no da?" he asked in confusion, looking at the others with a puzzled expression. Tasuki grunted and looked away grumpily, and Ai-Tong could only shrug. Chichiri looked down at Kae and realized how scared she had been for whatever reason, and patted her on the back awkwardly. "I'm not dead, see? I was just meditating, no da," he reassured her, and noticed her left arm was hanging by her side limply. "Come on, you're still hurt – you're in no condition to go around hugging people like this, no da," he added teasingly, gently pulling her off of him and leading her back to the bed.

"I thought…I knew…"

"I promise I won't leave again, no da?" he asked, crouching down beside Kae as she tried to articulate her fears. "Is that fine? Now, let's get some breakfast – I'm hungry, no da."

"Of course!" Tasuki's mother nodded, and rushed out of the room briskly.

"Ya two get out – I'll help Kae get dressed," Ai-Tong ordered, trying to shoo them out of the room. She blinked when Tasuki gripped her wrist and she looked at him in surprise. "Shun-Yu, what do ya think yer–"

"I'll be out in a second," he said firmly, and Chichiri quietly retreated from the room. Ai-Tong looked at her younger brother in shock, since he had never acted like this to her, but glared at him and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her to make a point.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Tasuki asked, moving closer to a now-calmed down Kae. She stared at her lap, her right fingers nervously plucking at the blanket. "Well?" he demanded, sitting on the bed and looking into her eyes. "That wasn't a normal nightmare, was it?" he guessed, but she only shrugged.

"Ah, this isn't gettin' us anywhere," he grumbled, and got to his feet in annoyance. "Damn women – I got a question ta ask ya," he added suddenly, and she looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Do ya still hate me?" he asked, and she blinked in surprise. "I mean, I don't blame ya if ya still do," he said hastily, now staring at the floor.

"I…I don't know," she said slowly, also looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"I see," he managed, and turned toward the door. When he was about to open it, another thought struck him, and he remained with his back to her as he asked another question. "Are ya in love with Chichiri?"

"What? No!" she replied in amazement, staring at him in confusion. Tasuki left without another word, leaving Kae in utter confusion and unable to argue with Ai-Tong as the young woman rushed in and began to help dress her.

* * *

"Could you do me a favor?" Kae asked abruptly, as Ai-Tong began to fix her hair.

"Yeah? What?"

"Do you have something sharp nearby?" she prodded, and the other young woman blinked.

"What fer?" she asked suspiciously, and Kae fingered her hair, which had now grown past her waist.

"I want to cut it," she told her. "It's too long."

"I don't think so, but its yer hair," Ai-Tong shrugged, and retrieved a sharp knife from the kitchen. Returning in a moment, she eyed Kae critically while holding her hair at arm's length. "How short?"

"Down to the middle of my back," Kae ordered. "That'll be long enough." With a clean swipe, Ai-Tong cut the length of hair and was left holding the cut hair.

"Whaddya want me ta do with this?"

"You can get rid of it," Kae shrugged. "I'm not that attached to it. I just haven't had a chance to cut it yet, that's all."

"Whatever," Ai-Tong agreed, and left once more to dispose of the knife and hair before returning to help Kae finish dressing.

* * *

Well, how's that? I've been wanting to have them go to Tasuki's family for chapters now! But I had to wait...ah well. Please review!


	14. Falling Snow

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

I'd like to thank PrussianBlue Cross for Tasuki's line about not knowing what to do. (Read her review or continue reading...) I like it! Thanks to all who've reviewed - if ya miss a chapter, go back and review the other one anyway! More reviews help me write better, for some reason...Anyway, here's another chapter. I believe it's longer than the last one, so no worries!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Where'd that stupid brother of mine go?" Ai-Tong grumbled, helping Kae outside for some fresh air. The cool air stung her cheeks, and the trees were bare in preparation for the advancing snow. "What a useless bum – he's supposed ta be helpin' around the house."

"Thank you for the clothing," Kae said quietly, black Chinese shoes over white socks protecting her feet from the cold. She wore a pale yellow skirt underneath a deep-green tunic with silver trim, both reaching to her ankles, and a white high-necked blouse underneath the tunic, gathered at the wrists. The tunic was sleeveless and the lower part had no sides, revealing more of the skirt and silver embroidery. Her hair hung straight down her back, the sides pulled back and gathered together with a silver hairpiece.

"Ah, it's nothin'," she said, a little embarrassed at being thanked, and turned her head around in annoyance. "Mother's in the kitchen cookin' up a feast."

"Is your father here?" Kae asked, and Ai-Tong looked at her blankly.

"What're ya talkin' about? He's right beside ya," she pointed out. Kae jumped, and turned in surprise to see the small man sitting in a chair beside the door.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she apologized, but he only sighed mournfully.

"Don't worry – no one notices me," he told her, and Kae paused a moment nervously before stepping forward to catch up to a wandering Ai-Tong.

* * *

"What're you doing here, no da?"

"Ack!" Tasuki cried, and promptly fell out of the tree in surprise. Rubbing his wounded behind with his good hand, he glared up at the grinning monk. "What kinda question is that?" he demanded. "Ya think I'm gonna hang around that house and be bossed around some more?"

"Maybe Kae's worried," Chichiri suggested, landing lightly on his feet, much to Tasuki's annoyance.

"Yeah, well, I doubt it," he muttered, turning away.

"Why's that?"

"She still hates me!" he yelled, and then clamped his jaw shut, unwilling to continue.

"That bothers you this much?" the monk prodded, deciding now was the time to press Tasuki. "How come, no da? Did you ever think of that?"

"I…I…oh, go away," Tasuki grumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly despite the pain of moving his left appendage. "Quit with yer stupid questions."

"All right, then," Chichiri shrugged. "I should go strengthen the barriers anyway. But I wouldn't keep running if I were you, Tasuki, no da."

"What's that supposed ta mean?" the bandit demanded, but the monk had already disappeared. "I'll get 'em one day," he grumbled, and noticed that his sister was advancing on him. "Oh damn," he groaned, knowing there was no escape at this point.

"Where've ya been, ya lazy bum?" Ai-Tong demanded, going up to him and sticking her face next to his. "I've been lookin' fer ya all mornin'! And so's Kae, since she has to come along since you two disappeared!"

"Hm?" Tasuki looked past his sister to see a bandaged Kae a few feet away, only to turn red and turn around abruptly, not noticing her wince at his reaction to her. "Yer not the boss of me," he informed his sister, and yelped when she grabbed him by the ear.

"Oh yeah? Well, I've got work ta do around the house, and _yer_ supposed to watch Kae, not me, oh great Celestial Warrior!" she informed loudly, and turned briefly to Kae, who seemed to be expecting Ai-Tong to yell at her. "No offense, Kae," the young woman added sweetly, and Kae nodded nervously.

"Get Chichiri ta watch her – I'm busy," he grunted, and Ai-Tong glared at him.

"I know fer a fact that the monk's busy with barriers or somethin' like that, and yer just loafin' around as usual," she hissed. "So ya better live up ta yer duties, or I'll teach ya a lesson ya won't soon forget!"

"Alright, alright!" he agreed hastily, as his sister pinched his ear even tighter. "No wonder yer not married!" he yelled after as she stalked away, and Ai-Tong only gave Kae a quick smile before picking up a rock and throwing it at her younger sibling, hitting him squarely in the jaw before retreating back toward her house.

"Sorry," Kae said quietly, and Tasuki turned to look at her in surprise.

"Fer what?"

"If you were busy."

"What? Oh, that – I wasn't really doin' anythin'," he shrugged, and she couldn't keep from giggling a little.

"I didn't think you were," she admitted, and he looked at her balefully before sighing heavily and turning away.

"Well, if I've got ta watch ya, wanna see around the place?" he suggested, and Kae hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"All right."

"C'mon then," he prodded, beginning to stride away. She had to jog to keep up with his long steps, and he slowed down after a few moments when he realized it.

* * *

"How cute, no da," Chichiri grinned at Tama, as he observed them from a nearby tree.

"Meow," the cat agreed. _"You're pretty sneaky for a monk. And deceiving."_

"But I really do have to check the barriers," the Warrior added hastily, almost as if he knew what the cat was thinking. Tama only gave him a 'look' before jumping onto his shoulder and going along for the ride.

* * *

"It's pretty big," Kae commented, the first word either had spoken for several hours. "How does your mom manage?"

"She does," he grunted, having barely even looked at her the entire time. "Ai-Tong helps out too – and my dad's pretty handy, even if his presence isn't the best."

"I'm surprised you're not like your dad," she said calmly, and he turned to look at her in surprise. She sat down by the river, ignoring his puzzled look, and played with several plants in front of her.

"Whaddya mean by that?" he asked, dropping to a crouch beside her.

"What?" she looked at him in amusement, and shook her head. "Well, you're certainly not quiet or small, that's for sure." Tasuki glowered at her, unsure how to take that, and she shrugged when he didn't respond. "Never mind."

"Thanks…I guess," Tasuki muttered, peering intently at the brown grass beneath his feet. "Aren't ya cold?" he asked, realizing the chill in the air was picking up. "Ya don't even have a coat on or nothin'."

"I'm fine," she told him calmly, but jumped when a familiar item dropped once again onto her head. "How…"

"I found it nearby when Chichiri was checkin' ya out after ya got back," he told her, as she looked at the familiar black jacket in surprise. "I figgered ya might want it – and if not, I'll take it back. It's a good jacket, after all."

"I'll…I'll keep it, I guess," she said, pausing a moment to think it over. Tasuki watched out of the corner of his eye as she folded it up carefully and placed it beside her, and snorted to himself, crossing his arms again stubbornly.

"Well, I'm cold, so let's go back," he muttered. "It'll take a while, anyway. C'mon." Kae looked up as he strode off, and waited a moment before gathering the jacket to her and getting to her feet, quickly following him before she lost sight of him among the bare-branched trees.

* * *

"Did you apologize?"

"Huh?" Tasuki mumbled, cracking an eye open, only to see Chichiri staring down at him. "Ack!" he yelped in surprise, and jumped up. "Stop doin' that!" he ordered, catching his breath. Chichiri sat back calmly and gazed at his friend.

"So, did you?"

"Did I what?" the bandit asked, annoyed at being woken up so early. "I see ya finally got back."

"Did you apologize to Kae?"

"No!" he yelled, almost throwing his pillow at the monk. "I ain't gonna, either!"

"No girl deserves to be treated like that, Tasuki!" Chichiri argued, becoming irritated over his friend's attitude.

"Hey! I didn't know she had feelings fer me!" Tasuki shot back. "If I had known, I wudda…I wudda…Damn. I really don't know." He sat for a moment, looking defeated, before noticing Chichiri's smug look and glaring at him. "Hey! What's that look fer?" he demanded.

"See?" Chichiri pointed out. "You can't toy with a girl's feelings like that, no da!"

"I wasn't!"

"I told you before any of this to behave around her!" the monk informed him. "I told you to either act nice or nasty, no da! Preferably nice," he added thoughtfully, before returning to his lecture. "But not to act the way you did, and make her unsure how you felt about her! And then to go and do what you did…"

"_What did I do_?" Tasuki shouted, now really mad at his friend. "No one'll tell me what the hell I was supposed to have done!"

"You broke her heart, stupid," Chichiri informed him coolly, and Tama gazed at the bandit accusingly as Tasuki processed those words. "If you haven't figured that out by now, I should bonk you again."

"Buh…buh…" Tasuki stammered, and then eyed Chichiri suspiciously. "Ya aren't in love with her, are ya?"

"No," the monk replied firmly, shaking his head. "But I don't have to be in love with a person to care about them."

"Well…well…neither do I!" the bandit shot back, but knew his argument was pathetic, as Chichiri's expression clearly showed.

"If you don't know how you feel about her, then at least don't do any more damage than you already have," the monk ordered, getting to his feet. "I'll guard Kae from now on, until you figure out what's going on in that unfathomable brain of yours."

"Chichiri!" Tasuki tried to argue, but the monk left the bedroom before he could utter another word, and the bandit slumped against the wall with a sigh.

* * *

"**So, now they are divided,"** Keung Xi-Wang chuckled, resting inside a palace he had created from darkness atop Ligé-San Mountain, gazing into a sphere in his palm to observe the scene. **"This will make my goal all the easier, if they can not even work together and solve petty differences like this."**

Unfortunately for the evil spirit, Keung Xi-Wang underestimated the bond of friendship that had formed between the two surviving Warriors of Suzaku over the years and the love Kae felt for both of them, even if it was two different types of love.

* * *

Before the sun even reached the mountaintops in the distance, Kae woke to find Ai-Tong in a futon next to her, snoring lightly and obviously deeply asleep. Looking out her window, she saw the sky was still a dark gray, and hardly any light reached the horizon yet.

"It's cold," she whispered, rubbing her hands over her arms for warmth. Shivering from the winter chill and unable to go back to sleep once awake, she looked around and her eyes rested on Tasuki's coat, which had ended up on the foot of her bed, still folded neatly beside the clothes Ai-Tong had given her. Crawling out from beneath the blankets, Kae changed as quietly as she could into the outfit, slipping into her shoes as she tiptoed near the door. Shutting the door quietly behind her, she crept out of the house entirely and strode further away from it, wanting to be alone for a while.

* * *

Having walked for a few minutes, she paused when the house was out of sight and looked at the sky, only to notice flecks of white falling from the sky, finer than grains of rice.

"Snow?" she realized, and blinked when one fell into her eye. Lowering her head again, she pulled Tasuki's jacket tighter around her. She had been reluctant to wear it for several reasons, but there was no other item around she could find, and she reasoned that no one was going to see her anyway, so there wasn't any harm in it.

"What are you doing up so early, no da?" Chichiri asked, coming up from behind her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Stop that!" she pleaded, recovering from the shock, having been too frightened to even cry out. "You're going to give me a heart attack," she sighed, and the de-masked monk continued to rest his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry," he apologized. "But you shouldn't be out alone, no da. Especially so early."

"What are _you_ doing up so early?" she asked, and he shrugged calmly.

"I was meditating last night and fell asleep outside when I was done. I woke up when I got too cold, no da," he told her, and she grinned at his apparent absent-mindedness. In actuality, the Warrior had really meditated for a while, but had stood guard outside Kae's room the entire night, and then followed her when she left the house.

"Aren't you cold?" Kae wondered, beginning to walk a little. Chichiri kept his hand on her shoulder, she noticed, and kept pace with ease.

"Not really, no da," he shook his head. His gaze took in the fact she was wearing Tasuki's coat, which she noticed with a little embarrassment, but he refrained from saying anything.

"It was the only thing I could find," she said defensively, avoiding meeting his eyes. "Was it supposed to snow?" she asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"No da," he nodded. "It's supposed to be a lot of snow, too. Do you like snow?"

"I like looking at it, but I never really played in it as a child," Kae shrugged, her hair now covered with a lacy pattern of flakes. "I guess my mom thought I'd get sick or something, so she never let me. Did you?"

"Hm? Oh, no," Chichiri told her, shaking his head again. "Where I lived, there wasn't any snow in that region. It wasn't until I began to travel that I saw snow."

"Oh."

"Kae…I'm sorry about your mother," he told her hesitantly, and she looked at him in both surprise and a certain tenseness.

"What?"

"When you were brought back to your world, Tai Yi-Jun gave us a mirror so we were able to see you," Chichiri explained, and she visibly paled – so much so the monk prepared to catch her if she fainted.

"E-everything?" she managed. Unwilling to lie, he only nodded. The Warrior blinked in surprise when tears welled up in her eyes, and grabbed her arm tightly when she suddenly tried to bolt.

"Kae! What are you doing, no da?" he demanded, pulling her to him to prevent her escaping.

"You…you must hate me," she sobbed, her body stiff but not trying to escape his hug.

"Why?" he asked blankly, rubbing her back awkwardly. "What you said was what you felt then. No one can hate someone for that. You were alone and sad…I wish we could have been there for you."

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, leaning back to dry her eyes. "It seems all I do lately is cling to you."

"It doesn't bother me, no da!" he said cheerfully, grinning widely. His expression caused her to laugh, but he kept an arm around her shoulder as she moved away from him.

"Was it hard, being the oldest Warrior?" she asked suddenly, and he looked at her in confusion. "I mean, having to be the adult or whatever," she added hastily, and he thought for a moment.

"Not really, no da. I seem to have to take care of Tasuki now – but back then, it was almost like Mitsukake was the oldest one of us, no da," he told her thoughtfully. "He was always so quiet and solemn, but he had a lot of wisdom to give to us. He was a very noble man."

"So're you, Chichiri!" she told him emphatically, getting the sense from his tone that he didn't think was like that at all.

"Thanks, no da," he nodded, suddenly squeezing his arm tighter briefly. The snow was beginning to pile up around them at this point, and he looked around curiously. "It looks like it's going to be a big storm, no da. We should go back before we get snowed out here."

"All right," she agreed, letting him turn her around and lead her back to the house.

"Don't worry, Kae," he told her suddenly, and she looked up at him in surprise. "It'll all work, no da. After all, you were destined to come here, right? So everything will be okay. I won't let anything get you again."

"Promise?"

"Daa," he nodded, and she hugged him briefly before continuing to walk. _"I really do,"_ he thought, glancing at the young woman beside him. Even though she was Tasuki's age, beside the monk she seemed small and fragile, almost as if another tragedy would break her completely beyond any healing. _"I won't let that happen,"_ he vowed firmly, determined to do his best to protect her as he did for Miaka.

* * *

"What does that idiot know?" Tasuki grumbled, kicking aside the futon in his room. "He's a monk, fer cripes sake! What'd he know about love?" The problem circled around in the bandit's head until they threatened to explode, and he groaned. "This is ridiculous, gettin' worked up over some chick," he grumbled, resting his head in his hands.

"Meow."

"Whaddya want?"

* * *

I love doing Kae/Chichiri moments, even though it's a Kae/Tasuki fic. Again, leave ideas for filler scenes if ya have any - I can make a short one into a long one, trust me. So don't worry about it! I give credit, too! Please review.


	15. Promises

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Here's the next one for you guys! I decided not to wait too long and drive you guys nuts. Oh, and for later on,Kae is actually Japanese for blessing - it's funny, because I didn't look up her name until this chapter! Anyway, continue on...

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Where's Tasuki?" Chichiri asked during breakfast, looking around at the table.

"He hasn't come out of his room all morning," Ai-Tong told them calmly, taking another bite of the rice. "What an idiot – he's probably still sleeping."

Chichiri didn't say anything, being able to sense Tasuki's chi and knowing he was having a crisis of his own.

"It's really coming down," Kae noticed, glancing out the window. The others followed her gaze, and Tasuki's mother nodded in agreement.

"Yeah – it doesn't usually come down like this, so heavy and all," she told them cheerfully. "But we've had 'em – they're not that unusual."

"Ya can go out and walk around, if ya like," Ai-Tong told her. "Ya don't have ta work around the house – yer a guest, after all. And there's not much ta be done."

"Well…" Kae hesitated, not wanting to take advantage of their hospitality, but to her surprise Chichiri decided the matter for her.

"I think that's a good idea," he agreed cheerfully. "I'll go with her, if that's all right, no da."

"Of course!" Tasuki's mother replied with a smile. "Ai-Tong is right – between us, we can get everythin' done in no time at all! Go out and explore the farm in snow," she urged, beginning to clear off the table. Kae made a surprised noise in her throat when Chichiri pulled her to her feet, and barely gave her a chance to grab a coat before dragging her out the door.

"Jest like a buncha kids," Ai-Tong shook her head in amusement, and her mother only laughed.

* * *

"What was that about?" Kae panted, as Chichiri slowed down only when they were once more out of sight of the house. "You're a crazy monk," he informed him, but he only grinned at her.

"Well, you said you never got to play in the snow, no da," he reminded her, and she blinked in surprise.

"Huh?"

"You might as well now, no da," he said, looking pleased with himself. "There's so much of it, no da."

"You…Chichiri," she shook her head tolerantly, and suddenly bent over to inspect the snow. Chichiri watched her curiously, not sure what she was doing, and jumped in shock when a snowball was plastered against his face.

"Daa!" he cried, jumping back and looking at her in surprise. "Kae!"

"What?" she asked innocently, another snowball already in her hand. "Can't fight against a girl?"

"No," he replied, and instantly disappeared.

"Hey! No fair!" she cried, trying to find the monk and yelped in surprise when a snowball went down her back. "Ack! Chichiri! Unfair!" she laughed, as he reappeared in the branches above her, grinning widely.

"Daa?" he cocked his head as if confused, and fell over backward when she smacked him straight in the chest.

"That'll teach you," she said in satisfaction, making a show of brushing her hands off and calmly ducked when another snowball flew at her. "Nice tr-omph!" she mumbled, receiving another in the mouth.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern, as she sat down abruptly, wiping the snow from her mouth. Leaning over her, he looked at her. "Kae? Waugh!" he cried, as she pulled him facedown in the snow beside her, laughing hysterically at his expression.

* * *

"Yer all crazy," Tasuki remarked a while later, finding the two laying in the snow, having exhausted themselves trying to kill each other with snow.

"Daa," Chichiri agreed, and sat up as Tasuki plopped down next to them. "Did you come to join us?" he asked, but the Warrior snorted.

"Not likely. I came ta get ya fer dinner," he informed them, and Kae sighed as Chichiri pulled her to her feet. Tasuki stalked in front of the pair with his arms crossed stubbornly, refusing to turn to look at them.

"That was fun," she commented, her cheeks healthily flushed from the excitement.

"I'm forgiven?" Chichiri asked teasingly, and she smacked him on the arm.

"Duh."

"What have you been doing all day, Tasuki?" the monk asked, knowing full well the bandit had been in his room.

"Nothin'," he grunted. Before the monk could press further and cause him more embarrassment, Tasuki quickened his pace and raced off, leaving the two of them to walk the distance back alone.

"Chichiri?"

"Yeah?" Chichiri asked, turning to look at Kae curiously when she hesitated. "What's up, no da?"

"I was just wondering – what's your real name?" she blurted out, and then stared at the ground. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me – I was just wondering, since I know Tasuki's, that's all…I understand if you don't want to tell me."

"No, it's fine," he replied cheerfully, knowing she didn't know about his past but not minding telling her his given name. "It's Fang-Zhun. That's my name."

"Fang-Zhun," she repeated slowly, and then glanced at him. "What's it mean?"

"Fragrant accordance," he told her, now confused. "Why?"

"What's Tasuki's name mean?"

"Uh…handsome home, no da," Chichiri said, pausing a minute to gather his thoughts back from the abrupt questions. "And Ai-Tong means 'love eyes', before you ask. How come, no da?"

"Ke-Keung Xi-Wang called me 'Yong Tien-Mei', but Suzaku called me 'Wei Shen-Jun'," she told him, unsure why she was suddenly nervous about discussing the names. "Why did they call me two different things? I know meanings are greatly considered when naming someone here, so I thought it might be significant."

"Well…'Yong Tein-Mei' means 'evil celestial beauty'," Chichiri told her reluctantly. "But Suzaku called you 'valuable spiritual truth', no da. The two names signify what you mean to each party, I guess. Don't worry about it, though. To me, you're just Kae, and that's all. What's it mean anyway, no da?"

"Huh?" Kae blinked, surprised by the monk's question, and looked blankly at him.

"Hey, it's only fair," he informed her with a grin. "I told you my name, right? So, what's Kae mean in your world?"

"Oh. Uh…I think it means 'blessing'," she said, having to think a moment.

"That's nice, no da," he nodded, and she shrugged as they reached the house, where Ai-Tong was waiting for them impatiently.

* * *

"It's a nice night out, no da," Chichiri commented after dinner, as he sat on the small porch with Kae, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it is. Nice and clear," she agreed, and gazed up at the sky. "Look at the moon – it's so big and bright, it almost feels like I could touch it. I'd like that…to be able to fly into the sky, I mean," she added hastily, a bit embarrassed. "It's a kid's dream, but I always wanted the power to fly. I guess falling into Houki's roof doesn't count," she laughed weakly, with a wince at the memory.

"I don't think so," he nodded, and rested his hands on his knees. "And Tasuki went out to check the area, before you ask."

"How'd you…?" she began, before she could stop herself.

"It was obvious," he shrugged, having removed his mask since Tasuki's parents and sister were already asleep. "You kept looking around, no da."

"I'm that pathetic?" she sighed, looking downcast at the thought.

"Love isn't pathetic," he objected, and her head shot up in shock.

"I'm not – he's – I don't love him!" she burst out angrily, getting to her feet in a rush. "He only loves his stupid fighting and drinking, from what I can tell! It wouldn't matter to him if I was dead or not!"

"Kae–"

"And it probably wouldn't matter much to you, either!" she yelled, and clapped her hands over her mouth immediately after. "Oh, Chichiri…I'm so sorry…I didn't…"

"I know," he nodded, feeling hurt by her words but realizing they were said in anger, not rationally. "Quite a temper, no da."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, sitting back down next to him and staring at the snow in front of her. "I didn't mean it."

"It's all rig–" he began, but froze when she grabbed his arm and hugged it to her, hiding her face in his sleeve.

"It's not all right," she shook her head, and he felt his sleeve begin to grow wet. "I shouldn't have said such a thing to you, after how you've treated me. Please forgive me."

"I do," he said soothingly, reaching over to stroke her head reassuringly. "Honest, no da. So stop crying. I thought I had gotten all that out of your system."

"I guess I'm just an emotional girl," she agreed with a forced laugh, reluctantly letting go of his arm and resuming her previous position. "I can't help it lately."

"Just don't let them control your actions, Kae," Chichiri warned her. "That can be a dangerous thing. It's wise to remember that, no da."

"I'll try," she said quietly, nodding to herself. Chichiri smiled, and got to his feet.

"You should go to bed now, no da. It's getting late," he told her. "I'll go see what Tasuki's up to – I'll only be gone a second, so don't worry. I can set up a ward in your mind to guard your dreams, if you want."

"No, thanks," she shook her head to his surprise, and also rose to her feet. "I need to learn to accept this thing, and I think the only way I'll ever grow up is to face it head-on. But if I wake up, I'm going to go get you and wake you up too," she added with a grin, and he beamed back at her.

"Daa! It's a deal," he agreed, and waited as she entered the house and closed the door behind her before using his magic to teleport to Tasuki.

* * *

"Anything?"

"No," Tasuki shook his head, having prepared himself mentally for the monk's sneak attack and only getting a little scared. "Except yerself, of course."

"No da," Chichiri nodded, and looked around for himself. "Yeah, doesn't seem like anything's wrong," he agreed, and frowned. "That's what worries me."

"What's that mean?"

"Keung Xi-Wang went to such great lengths to become free, and to kill both us and Kae," the monk told him thoughtfully. "It seems odd he would stop his plan now, especially since we're able to interfere with his plan to destroy the land while we're still alive. And even though my barriers are strong, there's no way he can't sense us right now."

"So…what're ya sayin'?" Tasuki asked suspiciously, and Chichiri eyed him for a minute.

"To be on your guard, no da," he warned, before turning around. "I have to go back to guard Kae and your family – I suggest you come back too, no da."

"What's _with_ the cryptic warnings?" the bandit demanded to thin air, the monk having disappeared right after he finished speaking. "It's gettin' real old," he grumbled, beginning to trudge back across the field to his home.

* * *

"I don't want to stay here much longer," Kae told Chichiri the next morning, as she following him as he inspected his wards.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to put Tasuki's family in any more danger," she told him. "I know Keung Xi-Wang can sense us, and I know he'll attack sooner or later. I don't want them to get hurt just because we brought them into this."

"I see, no da," he nodded thoughtfully, and eyed her. "Where do you suggest we should go, then?"

"Uh…"

"I didn't think so," he grinned teasingly at her. "We're fine for now, no da. Don't worry about it."

"But…"

"How's this? I promise that if I think Tasuki's family will be in mortal danger, I'll take us out of here immediately, no da," Chichiri promised, holding his hand up as if taking an oath. Kae giggled a little at his solemnity, but nodded in agreement.

"Deal."

"Good," Chichiri grinned, and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Just relax while you can, and let Tasuki and I worry about him for now. You have to keep your strength up, no da."

"I know," she nodded with a small sigh, and looked around the snowy grounds. "But I like it here."

"Daa," he agreed, his mind wandering as he concentrated on the barrier before him. Kae fell silent as he resumed his work, and Chichiri got the distinct feeling he was like a mother hen with a chick following for security – something that almost made him laugh.

* * *

"**They seem to be secure in their present situation,"** the spirit thought to himself, reclining on the throne he had created for himself out of the darkness that now enveloped Ligé-San Mountain. **"Perhaps the time to strike is nearer than I thought it was…"**

Smiling to himself, Keung Xi-Wang began to formulate a plan to permanently break his stubborn priestess' spirit, and dispose of the interfering Suzaku Warriors as well.

* * *

"How're ya doin'?" Tasuki asked roughly, scaring Kae and causing her to jump up from the spot she had been sitting in near the frozen spring.

"Uh…fine," she replied, turning away from him and resuming her seat.

"Ai-Tong was wondering where ya were," he offered, but she didn't say anything in reply. _"Damn girl…and damn monk!"_ he thought viciously, and heaved a sigh as he flopped down beside her. "I'm…sorry fer hurtin' yer feelings," he mumbled, and she looked at him in shock. "_What_?"

"Nothing," Kae shrugged, quickly averting her gaze so he wouldn't see her expression. "Th-thank you, Tasuki. It means a lot…but I know you didn't do it on purpose. You're just an inconsiderate idiot."

"Yeah," he agreed calmly, and then blinked. "Hey! I resent that!"

"I think you mean you _resemble_ that," she corrected just as coolly, getting to her feet. "I guess I should see what Ai-Tong needs, if she's looking for me. Tell Chichiri where I went if he comes by, all right?"

The bandit was left gaping after her in shock as she strode away, unable to comprehend what had just happened to him.

* * *

"I apologized!" he yelled, cornering Chichiri that night. "And all she did was insult me!"

"You didn't really think it was going to be that easy, did you?" Chichiri asked in disbelief. "You hurt her very badly, no da – you can't just say 'sorry' and expect her to forgive you that easily."

"Women are too damn vindictive," Tasuki grumbled, crossing his arms in protest. The monk only shrugged, before sitting down and gazing at his friend.

"Well, at least you finally apologized," he sighed in relief. "That's a start, no da. Don't worry – she just needs some time. We all do, no da. It hasn't been the easiest time for any of us, after all. Don't push too hard and she'll forgive you soon enough – I think."

"Ya _think_? Tasuki repeated, narrowing his eyes a bit, and Chichiri laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm not her, no da," he offered. "I can't read minds!"

"Whatever," the bandit muttered, preparing to go to bed. "I'm goin' ta sleep – _finally_. And see when I take yer advice again, ya damn monk," he added, rolling over so his back was facing Chichiri and promptly beginning to snore.

"Daa," Chichiri agreed unnecessarily, stretching and deciding to try to get some sleep himself during the peaceful night.

* * *

"_I can't believe he apologized,"_ Kae thought, wide awake several hours later. Ai-Tong slept quietly across the room and Tama was curled up beside her, but the young woman herself was unable to find a way to go to sleep. _"I wonder if Chichiri made him?"_ she wondered, silently sitting up on the futon. Making sure Ai-Tong was sound asleep, Kae slid her feet into her shoes and grabbed a cloak, deciding to go for some cool air to relax her body.

Sneaking out of the house without making any loud noise, she closed the door behind her in relief and took a deep breath of the frosty air, watching the cloud from her mouth with interest. Looking around at the silent landscape, she began to walk forward a little bit, wanting to stretch her legs. Several moments later, however, her gaze snapped to a spot near the bare trees when she saw steam emitting from a patch of shrubs, and narrowed her eyes.

"_Something's there,"_ she thought, and didn't even realize her kanji beginning to glow again. Focusing on the possible danger, she unconsciously began to manipulate the mist created by her own breathing and formed a small shield in front of her to guard against any attacks. Suddenly, the steam disappeared, and something shot toward her faster than she thought possible.

* * *

"Damn!" Chichiri swore, shooting awake. "Tasuki, wake up!" he yelled, grabbing his staff. The bandit mumbled something but obediently managed to get out of the bed, while the monk was already out the door. "Kae!" he yelled, but found himself frozen in place by a ward.

"What the hell?" Tasuki demanded, also having been incapacitated.

"_Leave her…to me…"_ the creature hissed, appearing to be a more powerful type of kobold. Kae was completely still, facing the thing and appearing unaware of the Warriors behind her, while the creature slowly moved toward her.

"Snap out of it, damn it!" the bandit shouted, but Chichiri shook his head.

"She's not in a daze," he corrected quietly, and Tasuki fell silent at his friend's glance. Kae's kanji was glowing brightly, and the mist around her appeared to be becoming more solid with each second that passed.

"_You must come…with me, priestess…"_ the thing ordered, now only a few feet from her. _"The master…requires your presence…"_

"Leave! Now!" she ordered, her voice surprisingly clear and firm. The creature hesitated for a moment, but reached a limb out to her, as if to grab her. As soon as it appeared to come in contact with her arm, it was blow away by an invisible barrier. It's unearthly scream filled the Warriors' ears, but Kae didn't seem to notice it.

"_My master is…in need…of you…"_ the thing continued, recovering from the loss of it's limb.

"I have no need of him! Go away!" Kae repeated, narrowing her eyes at the thing. "Or I'll destroy you!"

"She's not actin' like herself," Tasuki noticed, and Chichiri nodded.

"I think her power is taking over," he thought, but continued to watch her closely. Kae seemed to be perfectly calm and collected – and unaware of the numerous kobolds surrounding the defenseless Warriors behind her.

"That was your last warning," she said quietly, and closed her eyes in concentration. Tasuki and Chichiri were forced to close their own eyes as the light from the kanji seemed to expand from her body and envelop the kobolds in it. The creatures' screams seemed to echo in the night as the light disintegrated them, freeing the Warriors from the spell that had frozen them.

"Holy…" Tasuki found himself at a loss for words, as both the light and mist dissipated into the air.

"Impressive," Chichiri commented, taking a moment to pull himself together.

"Kae!" Tasuki realized, and rushed over to the fallen young woman, who lay unconscious in the snow. "Hey, wake up!" he urged, lifting her up in his arms and gazing at her in concern. "Kae! C'mon!"

"Tasuki…I wasn't going…to let…them…hurt you or…Chichiri…" she whispered, smiling a little before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Kae!"

"She's only sleeping, no da," Chichiri sighed quietly, calming his friend's panic. "Let's get her into the house – she doesn't seem to be injured, but she probably used up a lot of power, no da. Just like the times before – she only seems to grow in power when she's protecting someone other than herself."

"Ya mean, saving us," Tasuki supplied, picking her up gently and trying not to appear as worried as he actually was. "C'mon, let's get back there before we get any colder."

* * *

Hmm...maybe a little too dramatic? But I think it was about time something happened to them, ya know? Anyway, let me know what you think! Please review.


	16. Trapped in Despair

Summary; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Warning: Just a note, I'm upping the rating. Nothing bad, just somesituations in the next chapter and later to come that I think jack it up a bit. But don't worry - nothing explicit or graphic, so you don't have to shield your eyes.

Ah, an update! And I just want to emphasize: ALL NAMES, SPELLING,AND MEANINGS HAVE BEEN TAKEN FROM THE MANGA ITSELF. There! Just wanted to make that perfectly clear.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! I can't believe how far this is going...wow. I honestly didn't think it'd be this long, or this popular! But there it is! Still looking for filler stuff, so if anyone wants to see a scene - funny, serious, anything! - in particular they have in mind, let me know! You all know I give credit and all that...and you guys are brilliant!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful cricism welcome.

* * *

"What the hell happened last night?" Ai-Tong demanded that morning. "We heard the most bizarre noises!"

"Tasuki, what were ya doin'?" his mother added, and the bandit yelped in indignation.

"It wasn't me!"

"We were attacked," Chichiri put in, before Tasuki could make the situation worse. Kae was sleeping peacefully in the room nearby, and Chichiri was keeping in close contact with her chi. "Kae used her power to defeat the monsters, no da. The noises were probably their screams, no da."

"I…see…" Tasuki's mother managed, appearing a little disconcerted with this news. "Well…I'll go make breakfast," she announced, and headed off to the kitchen in a rush. Ai-Tong remained there, giving them disbelieving looks for a moment before whirling around and stalking after her mother.

"Whew," Tasuki sighed in relief, slumping down in his seat. "Thanks, Chichiri."

"No problem," he replied cheerfully, before turning serious. "But it seems Keung Xi-Wang is making his move. And I promised Kae I'd take us from here if I thought your family would be in danger, no da."

"Ya mean _them_?" Tasuki snorted. "These women could fight off that damn spirit all by themselves."

"She's worried," the monk countered. "And that's making her weaker, Tasuki – it takes away from her power."

"Well, where would we go?" the bandit pointed out. "There's not anywhere else, if we can't go to Daichi-San and that old hag."

"There's a valley in Xi-Lang that supposedly has Byakko's blessing and protection," Chichiri mused. "It wouldn't be as powerful, involving only one god, but it should be far enough to distort our chi long enough for us to figure something out."

"Ya can transport us all the way there?" Tasuki asked, his eyes wide, and Chichiri nodded.

"Of course, no da."

"So…when do we leave?" he asked, a little too eager to get out of his house.

"As soon as Kae wakes up, no da," Chichiri told him. "She should wake up in a little bit, no da. I'll go keep an eye on her."

"Alright, then," Tasuki nodded, and remained still as his friend left the room. His father remained sitting quietly in his usual seat, and Tasuki blinked when the older man suddenly spoke up.

"Tasuki, if you love her, you'll have to fight for her."

"Huh?"

"It's obvious you two are in love," his father continued calmly. "But it won't be easy for you – just like me. I had to prove to your mother that I loved her. I think that will be the only way to prove to that girl you really love her, after what you did."

"Whaddya mean, after what I – whaddya know 'bout that?" Tasuki demanded suspiciously, but his father only sighed.

"No one ever notices I'm here…"

"Fine, fine, I'll remember that, pops," he agreed, getting to his feet. "Thanks for the advice – it makes sense, kinda. See ya later."

"Just remember," his father nodded, smiling a little as his only son left the house in deep thought.

* * *

"_**Prove** I love her, huh? Damn women…gotta be complicated and all this crap,"_ he muttered, pacing back and forth in the front yard. He was scared out of his daze when his mother suddenly grabbed him from behind as was her habit and nearly crushed his heck. "Mother…I can't breath!" he gasped, struggling free from her grasp.

"Tasuki, you listen ta me," she said firmly, and he mentally groaned, prepared for a lecture. He blinked in surprise when she pulled his arm and placed something in his hand. Looking down at his palm, his jaw dropped when he saw a gold ring with a clear pearl inlaid into it.

"What the…mother, what the hell is this?" he demanded, peering at it curiously.

"It's a family heirloom, of course," she huffed, looking a bit put out he didn't know. "I received it from yer father's mother when I decided ta marry him – and since it seems unlikely I'll be unable ta give it ta her when the time's right, I'm givin' it ta you ta give ta her when ya finally get yer act together."

"Wh-_what_?" he gasped. "What's with all the marriage advice all of a sudden?"

"It's about time ya found a nice girl and quit bein' a good-fer-nothin'!" Ai-Tong snapped, appearing behind their mother and scaring Tasuki once more. "And if ya can repair whatever damage ya did before ya got here, then I think ya maybe got a chance with Kae."

"Has that damn Chichiri been sayin' somethin'?" Tasuki demanded, a bit suspicious of their hints. Ai-Tong only scoffed at him while his mother crossed her arms smugly.

"Ya don't need ta explain things like this ta women, Tasuki," she explained patiently. "And yer father ain't no idiot, or I wouldn't have married him. Ya ever think 'bout that?"

"I always thought ya bullied him into it…" he admitted. "But I couldn't figger out why ya did…ow! Owowowowowowowowowow!"

"Ya apologize fer that, Tasuki!" his mother snapped, grabbing his ear in annoyance, the family bonding moment officially over.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" he yelped, and jumped clear as soon as his mother freed him. "Damn, mother! That hurt!"

"It was supposed ta," she informed him, brushing her hands off. "Now, I'm goin' ta finish breakfast, so get back ta whatever it was ya were doin'."

"And don't go causin' no more trouble," Ai-Tong added firmly, following her mother smugly.

"Damn women, always beatin' on me," he grumbled as they left, and glanced down at the ring in his hand thoughtfully. "Huh," he shrugged and pocketed it calmly before thinking better of it, and strung it on his necklace to make sure it wouldn't fall out anywhere.

* * *

"Mm…" Kae murmured quietly, and she opened her eyes groggily. "Chi…chiri?" she managed, seeing the monk's fact hovering above her. "You're all…right?"

"Daa," he nodded, leaning back a little and helping her sit up straighter. "Thanks to you, no da. You used your power again."

"I guess I…did," she laughed weakly, shaking her head. "I didn't mean to – it just seemed to happen."

"Tasuki's fine as well, no da," Chichiri told her, sensing that was her next question. "He's worried, though. Are you hungry?"

"No…I'm just still sleepy," she admitted, stifling a yawn. "I don't know why…how long have I been out?"

"At least ten hours," he thought, and grinned at her. "I think that using so much power drains your energy, especially because you're not used to it, no da. Don't worry, you just need to rest. But I'll be teleporting us farther away soon, like I promised."

"Really?" she blinked, trying to get her bearings. "That's good…thank you, Chichiri."

"Just wait here for a bit while I go find Tasuki," he assured her, getting to his feet. "Once I'm back, we'll leave."

"Uh…where're we going?" she asked, and he paused as he opened the door.

"Xi-Lang – Byakko's country," he added. "There's a valley called Qing-Wan that holds the god's blessings, or so I've heard. I believe that's the safest place for us right now, no da."

"I'll be waiting," she promised, and he nodded before closing the door behind him. Shaking her head again to clear it further, Kae looked around for her clothing and stiffly got up to fetch them, wanting to be ready when the Warriors returned for her.

* * *

"Chichiri?" Tasuki noticed, seeing the monk appear out of the corner of his eye. The bandit was staring moodily from the riverbank, appearing lost in his thoughts.

"Daa," he nodded, and joined his friend on the ground. "Kae woke up – she's fine, just drained of energy again," he added, and Tasuki nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks fer watchin' her," he said, and Chichiri grinned.

"I told her I'd get you and we'd go," the monk prodded, and Tasuki hesitated for a moment before rising to his feet with a grunt.

"Fine with me – sooner the better," he muttered, and Tama stretching lazily from Chichiri's shoulder, as if to correct the bandit's complaints. "Can ya tell how the boys are doin'?" he asked suddenly, beginning to walk beside his friend.

"They're fine – I contacted Knei-Gong earlier today," Chichiri told him. "They're away from Ligé-San mountain, and no one died in the attack."

"Good," Tasuki sighed in relief, and shoved his hands in his pockets as he continued to stride back to the house.

* * *

"It was good ta have ya here," Tasuki's mother told them, as Kae was carried by an embarrassed Tasuki out the door, followed by a laughing Chichiri, who needed his hands free to teleport the three of them to Xi-Lang.

"We'll be back," Tasuki promised regretfully, staring stubbornly at the sky above him. It didn't go unnoticed by the others, however, how tightly he was holding the young woman or the protective aura he seemed to emanate.

"Daa!" Chichiri agreed cheerfully, taking his hat from his head as he spread his cloak on the ground. "Get into the center, Tasuki – and be sure to hold Kae tightly," he added with a grin, unable to resist teasing the bandit.

"Whatever," he grunted, and Kae obligingly wrapped her arms around his neck in a death-grip. "Not so tight, damn it!"

"Stay safe!" Ai-Tong called, and Chichiri waved calmly as the magic sucked the trio into thin air, followed by the cloak and hat themselves.

* * *

"That felt…weird," Kae managed, looking around in shock. "Where are we again?"

"The Qing-Wan Valley, in Xi-Lang," Chichiri told them, gathering his magical possessions from the ground as his two friends looked around in surprise. "It's more of an oasis in the desert than an actual valley – which is probably why the people believe the god Byakko blessed the land here."

"He didn't?" Tasuki asked, but Chichiri nodded.

"He did, no da, so don't worry. We should find a place to camp – it's almost dark here, no da. And I don't know what kind of creatures live in these parts," he told them, and Kae abruptly yawned into Tasuki's shoulder.

"Sorry," she apologized sleepily, "I'm just…tired all of…a sudden…"

"Hey!" Tasuki called, alarmed at the sudden way she fell asleep against him, but Chichiri placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry – her body just needs to regain her energy," he told him. "She's perfectly fine, trust me. No da."

"If ya say so," Tasuki agreed, but looked a bit worried as he glanced at the slumbering young woman in his arms, who appeared lost in peaceful dreams.

* * *

"This is a good place," Chichiri announced as the sky grew dark, looking around at the trees. "Nice and shaded from the sun, no da."

"Great," Tasuki sighed, and watched as the monk busied himself creating a ward around them. "I thought ya said this place was protected or whatever," he said nervously, and wasn't the least bit reassured by Chichiri's grin.

"It is, no da," he agreed. "It never hurts to be prepared, though, no da."

"Sure," the bandit shrugged, and carefully lowered himself to the ground, resting Kae on his lap with her head on his shoulder, her arms still around his neck tightly. "I can't breath," he grumbled half-heartedly, shifting around as he tried to get comfortable.

"Want me to take her?" Chichiri offered, quickly finishing the simple barrier and finding himself a spot on the ground nearby.

"Nah," Tasuki said calmly, but Chichiri raised a knowing eyebrow at his friend before nodding and stretching stiffly.

"Well, if anything comes, the ward will wake me up – so I'm going to get some sleep myself, no da," he informed his fellow Warrior, and Tasuki blinked at how quickly the monk fell asleep – right after he finished speaking, as a matter of fact.

"Damn monk," he muttered, and yawned as well before he could help it. Glancing down at Kae once more, reassuring himself she was still all right, he reluctantly allowed himself to fall asleep as well, beginning to snore softly. The light snores broke the stillness of the night surrounding them, and almost seemed to serve as a warning to anything nearby not to intrude on the Warriors' resting ground.

* * *

"_**I am aware of where you are, Yong Tien-Mei,"** Keung Xi-Wang told her with a cold laugh, having summoned the young woman to him in her dreams, and paralyzing on the ground before him in a posture of submission._

_Kae only glared at the ground in front of her eyes, refusing to say anything._

"_**The power you displayed in defeating my creature was most impressive,"** he continued calmly, getting to his feet and approaching her. **"That is only the tiniest fraction of what you could do with the power you possess, my dark priestess. If you gave yourself to me, I could give you power beyond your wildest imaginings."**_

"_I don't want it," she spat out, flinching at the pain he seemed to be able to inflict in her with a single glance. "And I'm not your dark priestess!"_

"_**Denial will get you nowhere,"** the spirit chided her mockingly. Grasping underneath her chin with his hand, he dragged her upright and forced her face to look up at him. When her eyes refused to comply, however, a snarl seemed to escape him and he gave her a dark look. Kae winced at the pain as he forced her gaze to meet his, and settled for glaring at him. **"Neither will this fighting spirit,"** he added with disgust. **"The gods have abandoned you – as for those Warriors–"**_

"_They'll protect me and not leave me," she interrupted with venom in her voice. "I don't believe you anymore."_

"_**I have tried to reason with you, but humans are the most unreasonable creatures alive,"** he sighed pityingly, and a cold wave of fear shot through Kae when a new look crossed his face. **"I suppose I shall have to use force to make you submit to me."** Before Kae could utter a cry, he pulled her up to him and pressed his mouth against hers, forcing his tongue past her lips and invading her mouth._

"_Ta…suki…" Kae whimpered, as the spirit released her momentarily. Keung Xi-Wang threw her onto the ground once more and eyed her with disdain._

"_**You still believe that child will save you?"** he asked scornfully. With another small gesture, Kae found herself cold and naked before the evil spirit, and unable to cover herself from his gaze. **"You are locked in your own mind, Yong Tien-Mei – no one can save you in here."

* * *

**_

"No da?" Chichiri muttered groggily, a prickling in the back of his mind forcing him awake. "Daa…" he groaned, but gasped when his gaze fell upon the young woman held in his friend's arm. She was deathly pale, and was crying out in her sleep as if in severe pain. "Tasuki! Wake up!" the monk ordered with a shout, and the bandit shot awake, ready for action.

"What the hell's the matter?" he demanded, his attention instantly drawn to Kae. "Is that bastard in her mind again?" he yelled, and Chichiri bent over with a worried look on his face.

"I think so…the wards weren't any good inside her mind," he groaned. "And I can't do anything – he's created a barrier inside her mind. If I try to force my way in, I could destroy her mind."

"Damn it!" Tasuki growled, and gazed helplessly at the spasming girl in his arms, holding her tightly to prevent any injuries. "C'mon, Kae…wake up!" he urged. Chichiri got to his feet and pressed his hands together, and Tasuki looked at him curiously for a moment. "What're ya doin'?"

"Praying to Byakko."

"Why?"

"We're in his blessed land – hopefully he will answer my prayer and help Kae," Chichiri replied tersely. "Kae is not a chosen of Suzaku, like we are, but of the very land – something that is older than even the gods." Having finished, Chichiri tuned out the sounds around him and concentrated on calling out to the deity for assistance.

* * *

You guys really seem to hate Keung Xi-Wang...this'll make ya mad, then! Does anyone even read my ANs at the beginning? If so, say so in a review so I know whether to even put them! And since the father isn't really in the manga, I didn't think he could be OOC here...Please review.


	17. Protection of a God

Summery; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Warning: Reason the rating upped! Some hints of rape and LOTS of foul language from Tasuki. Well, more so than usual, anyway.

I'd like to credit Ryuuka Tamara for the name of the valley they're in - I forgot last chapter; and PrussianBlue Cross for later dialogue between Chichiri and Tasuki. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and here's the next chapter!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"_**It will be over soon,"** Keung Xi-Wang informed her, and Kae silently let tears slid down her cheeks. **"Once you are no longer pure, the gods will have no use for you, and I shall be able to use you as I see fit."**_

_The spirit prepared to rob Kae of her virginity when something forced him away from her, and Kae felt herself being drawn into a white light._

"_What…?" she murmured, and looked up in surprise as white-robed arms enfolded her and drew her further against the figure, whose hair was as white as the light surrounding him._

"_**Byakko,"** the evil spirit snarled, and Kae's jaw dropped._

"_By…akko? The god?" she realized, but Byakko's gaze was focused in anger on Keung Xi-Wang._

"_You shall not be allowed to sully the priestess in my sacred land," he informed the spirit coolly. "Her Warriors shall not permit it – and neither will I. As long as you continue to block her from them, I shall remain here and protect her, who will save the land we rule."_

"_**Damn you!"** Keung Xi-Wang howled, and Kae gasped when her kanji began to painfully glow. Byakko's eyes were drawn to it, and his paternal gaze seemed to warm her and ease her pain._

"_I shall not let your pain continue, Wei Shen-Jun," he said softly, and a sudden strength seemed to flow into her, calming her power and stopping the pain emitting from the kanji as he weakened the seal the dark spirit had placed around her power to prevent the gods from using it themselves, or Kae from using it against him. Kae relaxed against the god, feeling secure and safe from Keung Xi-Wang in the god's embrace. Byakko continued to gaze calmly at the evil spirit, who faced the god with hatred in his eyes.

* * *

_

"Something's happening!" Chichiri realized. Several hours had passed in reality, with no change in Kae's condition except in the last moment. She lay stiff in Tasuki's grasp, but her pallor returned to normal and her breathing slowly evened out.

"What?"

"I don't know," the monk replied tensely, and reached out with his power to sense Kae's chi. He was able to feel the weakened barriers in her mind, and withdrew with resolve firm in his mind. "I'm going to draw her out from her mind," he announced, and Tasuki looked at him like he was crazy – indeed, the monk wasn't sure that he _wasn't_ crazy.

"Are ya crazy?" the bandit demanded, drawing Kae closer to him protectively. "Ya said it'd destroy her mind if ya went in there!"

"Something weakened the barriers Keung Xi-Wang created to keep me out," Chichiri told him quickly.

"How can ya want ta risk hurting her?" he protested, and the monk crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I have to take this chance – it might be the only chance we get."

"Let me go, then," Tasuki ordered, but Chichiri shook his head regretfully.

"You've never done this before."

"Neither have you!" he argued, but Chichiri remained firm.

"But I have more experience than you in magic to begin with," he pointed out. "And at least I can do something if it goes wrong – you'd be trapped as well, and I wouldn't be able to do anything at all. Now, shut up and let me concentrate," Chichiri ordered, and Tasuki snapped his jaw shut in surprise. Chichiri bent over Kae with his hand on her forehead and frowned in concentration. Tasuki remained still for a while before realizing the monk had withdrawn into his own mind as well, his body remaining as if he was merely frozen.

"Yeah, but what if something happens to _you_?" the Warrior complained to himself, more worried than he was willing to show, even though no one was around to see. Feeling uneasy at being the only apparent thing moving in the area, he gazed at his two companions in concern, unsure what he would do if something were to go wrong. Unconsciously, his fingers were drawn to the ring his mother had given him, but he quickly tucked it back in his tunic when he realized what he was doing.

"What the hell's wrong with this?" he muttered, deciding to give the monk only a few minutes before trying something.

_

* * *

As the two beings remained locked in a seemingly endless contest of wills, centuries seemed to pass in a matter of seconds to Kae. As Keung Xi-Wang considered what he could do against the god and priestess if Byakko decided to tap in Kae's power to manipulate it, she remained in Byakko's protective grasp. A ripple seemed to appear in the back of Kae's mind, but she was unable to figure out what it was before Keung Xi-Wang broke away from Byakko's gaze and turned his cold eyes on her._

"_**It seems I'm forced to retreat this time,"** the evil spirit finally said, sneering at them. **"However, don't think you'll get away unscathed."**_

"_Kae!"_

"_Chichiri?" Kae gasped in shock, and whirled around to see Chichiri – or his figure in her mind, at least – running toward her. _

"_Stop, Keung Xi-Wang!" Byakko ordered, but was too late as a blast of dark power headed toward the Suzaku Warrior. The monk froze in surprise as the attack surrounded him, and the dark being laughed cruelly as the Suzaku Warrior was enveloped by his destructive miasma._

"_No!" Kae shrieked, and was unaware of the pain as her kanji began to glow bright. Her cry seemed to break something inside the prison Keung Xi-Wang had created, and she pulled away from Byakko to reach Chichiri. As the light faded away from the Warrior she expected to see his prone figure before her. Instead, a swirling barrier appeared to have protected him from Keung Xi-Wang's attack._

"_**Until next time, priestess," **the spirit promised, his image fading and releasing her mind. Byakko disappeared without a word, and Kae found herself kneeling alone in a field, barren of any life except the grass beneath her._

"_Kae…are you all right?" Chichiri asked urgently, suddenly appearing before her and dropping into a crouch to look into her eyes. At seeing the look of worry in his face, she slowly nodded and realized she was clothed once more. "Thank Suzaku," he breathed, and then blinked. "Well, Byakko in this case, I suppose," he added with a grin, helping her to her feet._

"_What are you…?"_

"_Byakko weakened the wards around your mind and I decided to take a chance, no da," he told her cheerfully, making her nervous at how at ease he was inside her mind. "Tasuki wanted to come, but if something went wrong there'd be nothing I could do. So we should be going, or else who know what he'll do."_

"_Chichiri…thank you," she said, and he shrugged._

"_Byakko did all the work – he helped me get past the wards, no da," he replied, and gripped her arm as a voice reached their ears. "Who's that?"_

"Kae! Chichiri!"

"_Tasuki?" Kae realized in surprise, and Chichiri grinned._

"_I told you he was worried, no da," he nodded, and looked around. "Let's see…I think if I do…yeah, that should get us out."_

"_You mean you don't even know what you're doing?" she demanded, and the grin he gave her only made her more nervous._

"_All right, let's go," he ordered, and pulled her to him abruptly. She gasped as a squeezing sensation enveloped her, and from Chichiri's expression it was even more unpleasant for the one doing the actually work. Within seconds, however, they had disappeared from the field, which also quickly faded away.

* * *

_

"What the fuck was that all about?" Tasuki demanded, as Kae returned to reality with a gasp of someone who had been drowning, and Chichiri promptly fell over on his backside with a 'thunk'.

"Keung Xi-Wang was inside her mind," Chichiri explained tiredly, knowing trying to put it off would only make Tasuki louder. Kae's eyes were eyelids were drooping already, and the exhausted monk didn't feel much better. "Byakko answered my prayer and protected her from him, since we're on blessed land. And they both left when I got there."

"That's it?" the bandit pressed, and jumped when Kae suddenly went limp once more in his arms. "Ack!"

"She's sleeping, Tasuki," his friend told him, a bit cranky. "And so'm I – so try to be quiet."

"Hey!" Tasuki protested, and groaned when Chichiri became oblivious to the world in a matter of three milliseconds. "Damn it…what, are ya fallin' asleep too?" he griped, noticing Tama kneading Chichiri's side comfortably.

"Meow."

"Ah, shut up," he muttered, and shifted to get comfortable himself. "Might as well…" he shrugged, and fell asleep, having tired himself out by worrying about his friend and love interest trapped by the evil spirit hunting them.

* * *

Daybreak found Kae still asleep, safely cradled in Tasuki's arms, as Chichiri woke from his slumber to his friend's persistent nagging about the events inside Kae's mind. Knowing he'd have to tell him sooner or later, Chichiri decided to get it over with while Kae wasn't able to inadvertently interrupt them.

"Ya mean he tried ta do _what_ to her?" Tasuki shouted in a rage, when Chichiri finished telling Tasuki his suspicions about what Keung Xi-Wang was trying to do in Kae's mind. "In her own damn mind? That sick bastard! I'll kill him!" Tasuki snarled, glaring protectively down at Kae before suddenly switching her to Chichiri and grabbing his harisen, beginning to stride off.

"Tasuki, wait!" Chichiri called, grabbing the end of his friend's tunic. "That won't get you anywhere, no da!"

"I don't care," he growled. "I'll find that twisted sonovabitch and rip his balls off! And then I'll –"

"Anger won't get you anywhere, no da," the monk informed his friend calmly. "You need to keep a calm head if you're going to help Kae, Tasuki."

"Fuck off, Chichiri," Tasuki ordered, tearing away from his friend's grasp. "I ain't gonna let that sick asshole try to…to _rape_ Kae and get away with it!"

"Neither am I!" Chichiri yelled, becoming frustrated with his vengeful friend and half-wishing he was able to give in to his own urges of revenge. "But staying in a blind rage like this will only get Kae hurt, no da." The words seemed to calm the enraged bandit down a bit – after taking a bit to sink in – and he reluctantly sat back down with a grumble, and eyed Chichiri until the monk laid Kae – who had somehow slept through the entire fight – back into Tasuki's arms with a small grin.

"Ya got a point," the Warrior grumbled after a few moments of silence, and Chichiri sighed in relief. "Jest promise not ta go runnin' off and leavin' me outta all the fun."

"Daa," he agreed with a nod, stretching a bit now that the crisis was over. "But…mind letting go of her for a bit to find something to eat? I'm starving, and I'm sure Kae will be when she wakes up, no da."

"I haven't eaten either," Tasuki realized with a blink, and grinned sheepishly when his stomach agreed loudly with him. "Alright, I won't be gone long," he promised, once more giving Kae to Chichiri, who shifted slightly as Tasuki strode away into the forest, knowing the Suzaku Warrior had enough brains to know not to hunt down anything in the immediate area after Byakko had just protected them.

"Finally, some peace," the monk sighed in relief, not having been able to sleep well with Tasuki's gaze boring holes into the back of his head. Yawning slightly, he relaxed his hold on Kae and allowed his head to droop forward slightly, still able to keep his senses aware for any intruders.

* * *

"I guess he's got a point," Tasuki admitted, clearing the trees and looking around the sand with a groan. "How the hell'm I supposed ta hunt somethin' here?" he demanded to the desert, and was almost ready to just go back and live off grass when a desert hare – a particularly fat and juicy-looking one – appeared from a dune in front of him, almost as if mocking him.

"Why, ya damn little…Rekka Shin'en!" the bandit cried, and instantly regretted it when he disintegrated the poor creature instantly. "Whoops…guess my harisen here picked up on my mood," he laughed ruefully, deciding to look around some more, though he doubted he'd find a catch as good as the one he had just incinerated.

To his complete and utter shock, Tasuki watched as three more hares – equally fat and juicy-looking – proceeded to cross his path. Almost unable to believe his luck, and finally deciding that Byakko was deciding to be extra kind to him after much pinching, he smirked and gripped the diamond fan. He then proceeded to tiptoe up to the hares, which had currently paused in the sun. The image of the fire-haired bandit trying to tiptoe like a small child up to them, weapon held aloft, would be forever engraved in the nearest hare's mind.

For about two seconds, when Tasuki clocked it over the head and broke it's neck with one hit, therefore rendering it incapable of memories of any kind, much less of a tiptoeing Tasuki.

The remaining hares quickly rushed off, but Tasuki was satisfied with his victim and decided not to bother with the other two. Grabbing it by it's hind legs, he swung it over his shoulder and headed back toward the trees, thoroughly pleased with his handiwork and not forgetting to say a quick 'thank-you' to the Tiger God.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Tasuki was making himself look ridiculous among the sand and desert hares, Chichiri woke from his quick but refreshing nap to find Kae's arm around his neck, as she struggled to sit up on his lap instead of laying down across it.

"Stop that!" he ordered quickly, gripping her by the waist and lifting her up in the air so he could shift around before settling her back down, this time sitting up so she was leaning against his chest.

"Thanks," she said softly, her arm still around the Warrior's neck as if she was too drained to move it. "Where's Tasuki?"

"I made him go find something to eat – he had to blow some steam off," Chichiri told her. "I had to tell him what happened – he wouldn't let me sleep, no da!"

"Poor Chichiri," Kae giggled a little at the monk's playful whine, and closed her eyes as he continued to talk.

"He was determined to go off on his own, so I had to convince him to stay. And then he was pretty possessive, no da," he said. "So I told him to kill something – I think it'll calm him down. Let's hope it does, or else I'll just paralyze him for a bit while I rest."

"He was that worried?" she asked, and surprise was laced through her tone. Chichiri nodded brightly, one hand resting across her knees while the other was looped around her waist to keep her steady.

"Daa. I haven't seen him so mad in a long time – if ever," he added. "But he's coming back, so we should stop talking about him before he gets suspicious, no da."

"Talkin' 'bout who?" Tasuki demanded, appearing from the trees. Kae and Chichiri exchanged a grin while the young woman tried to restrain her weak laughter.

"See?"

"Cut that out!" he ordered, throwing the hare onto the ground. "There – I got the little bastard," he said in satisfaction. "I'll make us a fire so we can eat somethin'. Yer hungry, right?" he asked, directing this last at Kae, who looked surprised and nodded.

"I guess…"

"Good," he nodded sharply and stalked back into the trees. She looked at the amused monk in confusion, and he shrugged.

"Now he's embarrassed about the scene he made, even though you were asleep," he assured her. "You should know how his mind works at this point. Although, it's rather scary…"

"Yeah," she agreed, smiling at Chichiri's face. "Hey, I have a question," she asked, and he heard the drowsiness creeping back into her voice.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind…why don't you wear that mask-think any more?" she asked. Chichiri paused in surprise for a moment, and she mistook the silence for anger. "I'm sorry – I shouldn't have asked," she said hurriedly, but he silenced her with a shrug.

"I suppose I don't feel the need to wear it any more," he thought, his mind wandering back to the ordeals he and his companions had faced in their past, and Mitsukake's words about his scar. "I don't know if I'll ever let this," he gestured to his eye, "heal with Mitsukake's remedy, but I don't think I need to hide my past around people – especially not with Tasuki or you," he added absently, and Kae snuggled into his collarbone appreciatively.

"Much honored…" she said, her words slipping into a yawn she couldn't suppress. Kae looked a bit annoyed as her eyes drooped closed, and struggled to stay awake. "I don't want to go…to sleep again," she complained. "I want…to talk to…Tasuki…"

"There'll be plenty of time for that later," Chichiri assured her softly, the girl in his arms already having fallen asleep after she finished the Warrior's name. "Don't worry, Kae – I promise."

* * *

"She's asleep _again_?" Tasuki asked in both disbelief and annoyance, and Chichiri looked up with a cheery grin at the glowering Warrior.

"She was awake for a bit, but her body is still drawing chi back," he explained, glancing briefly at the sleeping girl. "She'll wake in a little again, Tasuki. And then you can talk to her, so stop glaring at me! No da!"

"I wasn't," he retorted, dumping the branches on the ground. "I found 'em on the edges on the ground," he grunted, and Chichiri nodded in approval. He watched as Tasuki set about roasting the Byakko-sent meal, and unconsciously began to rock Kae ever so gently in his arms, a pricking in the back of his mind unsure of what was to come next.

* * *

A thought a little humor with Tasuki and rabbits would be kinda nice, considering how tense the mood's getting...and it'll only grow from here! This chapter was a marker for the story, so it's important! Well, all of them are, but...whatever. Anyway, please review!


	18. Things Unforeseen

Summary; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Warning: Some sexual innuendo and lots of language - courtesy of who else but Tasuki?

Yea! An update - I've been sick, and couple that with LOTS of problems and writers' block and I was screwed with all writing. But I formulated an idea in my delerium last night, and voila! Little longer than usual, just since you guys were so patient. And lots of reviews! Thank you so much! And I'd like to thank Katayanagi for thetree scene later in the chapter. Some humor, some drama, but a little lighter than previous chapters. Just to let you know, since it's drawing to a close (eventually) and things are coming toa head, there will be more serious stuff than humorous things in these chapters, so please don't be too disappointed. (hides) I am trying to insert things here and there, though. But the mood! The MOOD!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

As she slept, Kae was aware of her own nightmares trying to enter her dreams and of the ever-increasing pressure as Keung Xi-Wang tried to force his way back into her mind. However, a calming power seemed to be present as well, keeping the evil chi from troubling her. The thought briefly crossed her mind that it was Byakko, before she realized it was a ward of Chichiri's, one that was able to keep her mind protected without the monk having to intrude within her mind himself.

"_That must be why he's so tired,"_ she thought, withdrawing from the dreams and returning to the deep sleep that strengthened her body. _"He's using his chi for this."

* * *

_

"Daa…" Chichiri sighed, becoming aware of a powerful aura gradually surrounding him. Opening his eye fully, his jaw dropped when he realized the chi was coming from Kae, sleeping against Tasuki. The young woman was surrounded by swirling chi, and the monk realized that the chi was gathering strength and transferring itself to him, giving him the strength he lacked.

"_Is she doing that on purpose?"_ he wondered, wanting but unable to stop her from using energy to manipulate the chi. In a few moments, however, the aura faded away and Chichiri was left with his thoughts, his chi having been replenished. He looked up at the stars, still bright in the sky, before sighing and settling back down to try to sleep some more before something else happened to wake him up.

* * *

"Morning," Tasuki grunted, rubbing his eyes as his body forced him to wake up. Chichiri looked up in surprise, and then returned to whatever he had been doing. Tasuki took a moment to stretch slightly before glancing down at the girl in his arms, who muttered something into his shirt. "Still asleep?"

"Daa," Chichiri nodded. "Her chi is becoming stronger, though. Why don't we try to eat something – when she wakes up we'll get something."

"What'd ya find?" the bandit asked suspiciously, and the monk grinned.

"Some plants Mitsukake taught me about," he replied. "He said they're edible, and not bad when heated over a fire. So, that's what I did. I thought you'd wake up soon, no da."

"Yeah, ya were right," Tasuki admitted. "Couldn't sleep."

"Here," his friend said, handing him some of the plants. Tasuki eyed them warily before shrugging and taking a bite, looking surprised at the minty taste that filled his mouth.

"Not bad," he nodded, the other Warrior already beginning to eat. Chichiri noticed with amusement how Tasuki managed to eat his food without releasing his grip on Kae, who was cuddled against his chest. He also noted how carefully the bandit held her, even though at first glance it appeared as if he was crushing her with his arm.

* * *

Several hours later, as Chichiri was examining the area curiously, Tasuki blinked in surprise when Kae suddenly shifted in his arms and looked at him blearily.

"Hey, yer awake," he commented, and she nodded wearily as he helped her sit up a bit straighter. The Warrior noticed curiously that she seemed to be trying to avoid his touches as much as she could, and briefly wondered why before coming to several conclusions. He helped her sit against the tree and moved a little away to fetch the food that was left over. "Here, Chichiri found some herbs earlier," he told her, offering the greens.

"Thanks," Kae murmured, taking them from the bandit after a moment. Her body screamed at her to continue her rest, but she didn't want to be more of a burden than she already had been – even though the combined effort of giving chi to Chichiri and maintaining her own alertness within her mind to keep the persistent spirit out had drained her of more energy than she had been able to regain while sleeping. As a result, Tasuki thought it looked like she was in a daze, or half-asleep still.

"Ya coulda kept sleeping, ya know," he informed her suddenly, and she looked at him in surprise. "Ya still look like ya want ta go ta sleep again."

"Oh…no, I'd rather not," Kae shook her head, and Tasuki was aware of a twisting in himself at the sudden look of pain on her face. She gasped when he suddenly appeared at her side and drew her to him, wrapping his arms around her roughly.

"I'm…sorry about all that," he said huskily, pressing his face into her hair. "I wish I coulda done somethin' more for ya…I promise, I won't let that bastard do anything to you, Kae."

"Tasuki…" she murmured, and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed with all the strength she could muster, leaning into him weakly. "Thank you."

"Fer what?" he asked in surprise, leaning back a little.

"For being here," she replied simply, closing her eyes. Tasuki took a moment to process this through his head before moving closer to her again and abruptly dropping a soft kiss on her head.

"Kae…I…well, I…"

"Is there anything more to eat?" she asked suddenly, interrupting the bandit and pushing him away from her. A hurt look crossed Tasuki's face as he turned away, silent for a moment before nodding.

"Y-yeah. I'll get 'em," he said emotionlessly, getting up and moving away to find the rest of the herbs. Kae looked at his back with tears in her eyes, and stared at the ground determinedly. She knew she still loved the Warrior, but didn't know why she didn't want to hear him say the words to her. Resting her head in her hands with a sigh, she shook her head in self-disgust.

"_I'm just afraid,"_ she thought to herself. _"I'm just scared he was going to say something else."_

"Kae?"

"Huh?" her head shot up, only to find Tasuki's face inches from hers. There was a strange expression in his eyes, and she tried not to pull back from him.

"I can't ask ya ta forgive me fer what I did," he said quietly, sitting down and peering at her intently. "I mean…well, it's not fair. But lemme try again. I may not be what ya love, but I don't want ta hurt ya anymore." Kae's mouth opened and her jaw moved, but she was unable to form any sounds in her throat, and could only gaze at the bandit with several emotions flickering in her eyes. Tasuki, who had apparently been hoping for a reply of some sort, hesitated when she didn't say anything and finally moved back with a sigh. "Sorry if I scared ya," he muttered gruffly, and jumped when she placed a light touch on his arm.

"You didn't scare me," she shook her head. "I just…you startled me, that's all. I guess."

"Well, sorry fer that, then," he repeated, fervently wishing Chichiri would come back from his explorations and ease his friend out of the situation he had gotten himself into.

"Tasuki…you know how I feel," Kae said quietly, catching the bandit off guard. "And…that day you apologized…I'm sorry I rejected it."

"Ah, ya had all the right to," he shrugged, but she grabbed his hand with both of hers, and he was suddenly aware of how thin and small her hands were.

"No…it wasn't right," she insisted calmly, her eyes downcast. "I'm just…I don't want pity, that's all. I don't want you to trick yourself into thinking you have…feelings…for me that you don't." Tasuki went to reply, but she pressed her other hand against his lips to silence him and shook her head again. "Please…don't say anything right now. Just think about what I said and make sure you're not making a horrible mistake. And then I can be happy…"

"_With you,"_ Tasuki finished in his mind, but nodded as she released his hand. "Alright, I'll do that, if it'll make ya happy. Now, where's that damn monk?" he demanded, looking around and abruptly changing the subject.

"You don't think he's in trouble, do you?" Kae asked worriedly, but Tasuki shrugged and got to his feet.

"Nah – not him. C'mon, I found a pond or whatever a little ways from here in the forest. I'm sure ya want to clean up and stuff," he said, swinging her up before she could protest. "And quit squirming! Ya don't want me ta drop ya, do ya?" he pointed out, and she hesitantly relaxed in his grasp. _"Damn that bastard…doin' that ta her,"_ Tasuki growled to himself, picking his way through the forest and keeping his face carefully set. _"Ta think she's scared of us! I swear I'll kill him."

* * *

_

"Now where'd she go?" Tasuki grumbled, looking around in annoyance. He had left the young woman alone at the small pond to give her some privacy, but hadn't gone that far. However, when he had returned after a bit, there was no sign of her. "Damn it," he muttered, crossing his arms. "Now I'm pissed."

"Tasuki!" Kae called, and he looked up in surprise, only to see her waving at him from above, seated on a tree branch.

"How'd the hell ya end up there?" he demanded, and she shrugged cheerfully.

"I felt better, after getting in the water," she said. "And I felt like it."

"Well, get down!" he ordered. "Chichiri's back an' makin' food fer us, and I'm hungry!"

"All right, all right," Kae agreed, shifting around, "Give me a seco-whoops!" She yelled as her foot slipped from the bark, and lost her grip on the branch above, sending her plunging down to the ground below. Without thinking, Tasuki rushed to catch her, and ended up tripping and falling on his back with Kae on top of him. It took a second for the two to realize it, but quickly figured out that Kae had landed on her stomach on top of the Warrior.

And they were kissing as a result.

Tasuki remained frozen, blinking in stunned silence a few times, while Kae slowly turned more and more red. The spell was broken, however, when she jumped off of him roughly – causing him to wince – and turned around hastily.

"W-well, I'm down now!" she stammered, as Tasuki got to his feet and brushed himself off wryly. "So I guess we can go back now."

"Gee, thanks," he commented, and began to lead her back to the camp without further comment. A few paces behind the bandit, Kae gazed at him apprehensively, unable to determine what was going through Tasuki's mind at that point.

* * *

"What's the matter with you two, no da?" Chichiri asked curiously, as they ate yet another hare that had fallen victim to a Suzaku Warrior. The monk had noticed that his two companions hadn't even looked at each other since he had been able to see them, but was unsure what the problem_ now_ was. "Tasuki, you didn't ravish Kae or something, did you?" he asked, half-jokingly, but the bandit spit out his food and choked on whatever remained in his mouth, while Kae blushed again and occupied herself with Tama. "You did! You masher you, no da!" Chichiri gasped, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Ah, shut up," Tasuki grumbled, getting up and stalking away from the firelight. Kae remained quiet, and Chichiri sighed.

"Sorry, no da."

"You didn't do anything," Kae told him in surprise. "Besides…his face _was_ kinda funny," she admitted with a slight giggle, and Chichiri nodded. "What did you do while you were gone, anyway?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"Not much, no da. I was seeing if there was anything around here, but nothing but sand as far as I can see, no da," he told her, and she sighed.

"How long are we going to be here?"

"I don't know, no da," he admitted with another shrug. "I can still sense Byakko's presence here, protecting us, though. But I'm not sure what we should do next, no da. We can't stay here forever."

"Yeah," she agreed morosely, staring into the flames darkly.

"Is something the matter, no da?" Chichiri asked gently. Kae seemed to snap out of a daze, and looked at him in surprise before managing a cheerful grin.

"Nope! I'm fine – I feel a lot better!" she assured him, but winced under his intense gaze. "I am!" she said defensively, but he only continued to stare at her. "Would you cut it out already? I feel like shit, okay?" she grumbled, resting her chin on her knees. "Happy now?"

"Of course not, no da," he shook his head, and moved a little closer to her. "You look so sad, that's all. Want me to go find Tasuki?"

"No, tha – yes, please," she nodded, sighing in defeat. Chichiri grinned at her as he got to his feet, patting her head reassuringly before taking off.

"Meow?"

"What's your problem now?" she asked, as Tama stared at her. She could have sworn the feline actually glared at her before jumping to her lap and pointedly clawing her legs harder than usual as he kneaded, causing her to wince. "Damn cat."

"_Rude woman!"

* * *

_

"I wonder what they're doing?" Kae wondered, looking around at the surrounding trees with a frown. "They've been gone for so long…but I haven't sensed anything weird since they left, so I dunno. What do you think?" she asked, glancing down at the cat in her lap. Tama merely yawned before snuggling back down, and she rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks," she said, and sighed. "I guess I should go look for them, huh?"

Stretching a little, she pushed Tama out of her lap as she stood up, and ignored the dirty look the animal gave her. Straightening her clothes awkwardly, she looked around and groaned.

"But I don't know which why Chichiri went!" she realized, and – with surprise – noticed that Tama was suddenly plodding into the brush, and decided to follow him. "Might as well," she shrugged, rushing to catch up to the cat before she lost sight of it entirely.

* * *

"Where the hell are you going?" she demanded, having followed Tama for the best part of thirty minutes. "If you're lost too…"

"Meow," it said smugly, suddenly stopping in its tracks and smirking at the human. She blinked, taking a moment to regain her train of thought, before hearing noises coming from further away in the trees.

"Huh?" she noticed, and turned toward it curiously. Making her way through the greenery, she realized that they were at the pond Tasuki had taken her earlier that day. Pushing several branches out of her way, Kae promptly went into shock at the sight that met her eyes.

The two Warriors were nude in the pond, facing her in surprise. Now, that alone would have been bad enough, but to her horror that wasn't all.

She had apparently interrupted a steamy makeout session between the two young men.

"Oh…my god…" she managed, backing up in a hurry as Tasuki moved toward her. To her further surprise, he grinned at her.

"Why doncha come 'n join us?" he suggested, and Kae was surprised her eyes didn't fall out of her head in amazement.

"What the…hell is going on?" she demanded, her heart racing in her ears. "This is…you two are…ew!" Shaking her head to rid herself of the images, Kae continued to back up and yelped as she tripped over a tree root, sending herself flying backwards. She winced as she hit the ground, and didn't have time to think anything else as everything went black around her.

* * *

"_No_!" she screeched, shooting upright in horror. Chichiri gazed at her in surprise, mask off, and she stared back in shock before she realized several things. First was that she was in bed, wearing a clean robe.

Another thing was that her head _really_ hurt.

And something else she noticed was that they weren't in the forest anymore, but the house was apparently in a desert city, judging by the view outside.

"What…the…" she managed with a groan, before hiding her head in her hands.

"Are you all right, no da?" Chichiri asked with concern, and her gaze returned to him in surprise.

"All _right_? What the hell happened?" she yelled, regretting the sudden noise as her head began to throb.

"I'm…not sure what you're talking about, no da," he replied, peering at anxiously. "I found Tasuki coming back to the camp, and we heard you scream. By the time we got there, you were on the ground in convulsions. Apparently, Keung Xi-Wang attacked while we were both gone, and I had to drain some of your chi to drive him out. But you still looked like you were having nightmares, no da."

"So…it was a dream?" she murmured, and he cocked his head.

"What was a dream, no da?" he asked, and she turned a bright red in recalling it.

"No-nothing," she replied quickly, and he shrugged.

"Several kobolds appeared, but with you unconscious we weren't able to fight them. So I teleported us out to Xi-Lang, into the city of Sairou, no do," Chichiri told her, and looked to the door as a young, busty woman entered, cheerfully carrying a tray of food.

"I heard the scream, Chichiri," she grinned, and Kae looked to the monk pleadingly as the stranger began to bustle him out of the room.

"This is…Subaru…she and her husband Tokaki are Warriors of Byakko, no da!" he called, as Subaru shut the door in his face.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled, taking Kae's hand gently. "You were doing pretty bad when Chichiri and Tasuki brought you here – you've been out for three days now."

"Three _days_?" Kae repeated, and the woman nodded. A thought suddenly occurred to Kae, and she peered suspiciously at the other young woman. "Hey, wait, if you're a Warrior of Byakko…shouldn't you be…older or something?"

"Oh, this," she smiled, and nodded. "Just sit back and eat something, and I can explain it while you eat."

"All right…" Kae agreed uncertainly, leaning back against the pillows a bit nervously as Subaru took a seat on the bed beside her and shifted the tray on her lap.

* * *

"So…how come you didn't die, if you couldn't revert back to your older bodies?" Kae asked curiously, having eaten everything on the tray that she could and listening intently to Subaru's story. "I didn't even know there _were_ female Celestial Warriors!"

"I'm not entirely sure," Subaru admitted. "Perhaps Byakko decided to give us another life-span as a thanks or something. But we're still healthy and young, so I'm not complaining."

"This was great," she sighed in contentment, and the other woman nodded.

"You looked famished," Subaru agreed, and rose to her feet. "Now, your other clothes are pretty dirty – and they're too heavy for a desert climate like this anyway. Why don't we get you dressed into something better and then take you out to the Warriors, huh? They've been pretty worried about you, you know. They won't leave you alone no matter what – I made them switch so Tasuki could get some sleep," the Warrior confided to Kae, who watched her in surprise.

"Really?" she asked, and yawned. "Guess I'm still waking up," she laughed nervously, and swung her legs over the side of the bed as Subaru found some clothing.

"Let's get these on you – they should fit," Subaru told her, and promptly took complete control of the situation – Kae wouldn't have been able to protest even if she had wanted to.

* * *

Surprised? I had ya going for a while, didn't I? I considered making the whole THING a dream, but that would've been too much for me...ow. Anyway, I had to put Tokaki and Subaru in there! I love those two! (grins) Anyway, any scenes or ideas are still greatly appreciated. Please review!


	19. Broken Chi

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Only three...four...reviews for the last chapter. (sniffle) Well, I'm gonna update anyway! I hope you guys enjoy it - things are beginning to build up, if ya haven't noticed. I tell ya, it's hard creating the plot and still feeling like I'm being original...yeesh.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Wow, ya look like shit," Tasuki informed her calmly, as Subaru helped the still-weak young woman into the main room, where Tokaki appeared to be discussing something with Chichiri and Tasuki. Tokaki looked up in surprise, while Chichiri shook his head and elbowed Tasuki.

"Tasuki! No da!"

"What?"

"My name is Tokaki, Warrior of Byakko," the young man introduced himself, rising to his feet and bowing before a confused Kae. "And I understand your name is Kae?"

"Uh…yeah," she nodded, and Subaru smacked him.

"Stop that!" she ordered, guiding Kae to a chair. "Here, sit here while I get something for you to eat," the Warrior told her, and Kae nodded obediently and settled nervously in the chair, wearing light robes in shades of turquoise, white, cream, and gray. Tasuki eyed her from the corner of his gaze, and shrugged apologetically at a look from Chichiri.

"I didn't mean ya looked _bad_ – but yer way too pale," he objected, and Chichiri peered at her in agreement.

"And too thin, no da."

"Stop staring at the poor girl like she's on display for the three of you," Subaru ordered, glaring at her husband who made a noise in his throat and folded his hands in his lap – an odd gesture unsuitable for his young appearance. "Here you are," the Warrior continued, handing Kae a bowel of stew. "Eat it while it's hot."

"Thank you," Kae nodded, and busied herself with eating.

"Do you feel any better?" Tokaki asked, resting his chin on his hand and returning his gaze to her after a few minutes. Kae met his eyes hesitantly, but realized there was no longer the perverted gaze, but an older, caring one.

"Yes, actually," she told him, and Chichiri nodded.

"That's good, no da," he sighed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I was afraid you wouldn't pull through for a while, no da. Tasuki was driving me nuts – he wouldn't shut up!" The group glanced at the fire-wielding Warrior, expecting him to lash out and argue, but he only grunted and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Thanks to my tenketsujustsu, we were able to snap you out of the nightmares – for the most part – but you wouldn't wake up," Tokaki elaborated, and grinned when Kae gave him a blank look. "It's similar to acupuncture, that's all. Boy, were we surprised when you showed up in our house!"

"Sorry about that," Chichiri apologized. "Oh, where's Xi-Fang?"

"Who?" Kae asked.

"Our adopted daughter," Subaru put in. "She got married just a few months ago and moved to the other side of the city. Did you need to speak to her?"

"No, I just noticed her absence," the monk shook his head, and Tasuki shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Kae stifled a yawn, but the motion didn't escape Chichiri or Tokaki's sharp gazes, and the former instantly stood up. "You should probably get some more rest – your chi isn't fully restored yet," he told her, but Kae shook his hand off her arm.

"No, I'm really tired of sleeping all the time," she protested. "I want to stay up – I'm not a child, after all, Chichiri."

"All right, no da," he nodded, and returned to his seat without arguing. Kae sighed and relaxed in her chair, unconsciously fading in and out as the others carried on their previous conversation. She managed to catch random words here and there, but nothing made sense to her tired mind and she ignored it. Unknown to her, they were in fact discussing Kae herself and the circumstances surrounding her since she had entered the world.

* * *

"She doesn't look as though she's retained any of the evil energy from Keung Xi-Wang," Subaru commented well-into the discussion. Kae was sleeping soundly in the chair, with Subaru beside her to keep her from falling over if necessary.

"Her chi is broken, no da," Chichiri told the two older Warriors. "And it won't seem to regenerate, no matter how much she rests, no da. I don't sense anything abnormal in her energy, but there's nothing to explain what's going on."

"Is it possible when Keung Xi-Wang trapped her inside her mind he created some kind of ward?" Tokaki suggested thoughtfully. "We don't know what he's fully capable of, do we? And now that's he basically at full strength, I'm surprised he's only tried one attack since then."

"Me too," the monk admitted. "I suspected a trap, but something doesn't seem right."

"Even after we heard her scream, Chichiri couldn't sense any evil chi nearby, and I didn't sense any evil energy either," Tasuki told them, his gaze intermittently flickering from the group and their conversation to Kae.

"Daa."

"Hm…doesn't seem to be much Subaru or I can do for you," Tokaki sighed, taking a minute to consider their options. "We can keep you all here safe for a while, but it sounds like she has to figure out what's wrong with her chi herself."

"Is she able to travel within in her own mind?" Subaru asked suddenly, and the two Suzaku Warriors blinked in surprise before Chichiri nodded.

"I think so, no da. To an extent."

"What if you instructed her on what to look for and what to do, and Kae go within her mind to resolve the problem?" Subaru suggested. "I believe she has the power in herself to manage it."

"I didn't think of that, no da," Chichiri agreed thoughtfully, frowning in concentration as he considered the plan.

"And what if somethin' goes wrong?" Tasuki demanded, glaring at the woman who had served Byakko. "What then? She'll be stuck in herself with no way out!"

"I would be able to go retrieve her, I believe," the monk informed her. "Like last time, no da."

"So – it's a good plan, it's the only plan. When're we gonna do it?" Tokaki demanded, standing up and looking expectantly at the two Warriors. "There's no sense putting it off much longer, especially if it's gonna get worse over time, right?"

"I suppose so," Chichiri sighed, not very eager to go through it again but realizing it was their only option at the present time.

"Kae? Kae, you need to wake up," Subaru said, shaking her gently to wake her. Kae groaned as she opened her eyes, and blinked in surprise when she realized she had fallen asleep.

"Oh, damn…"

"Here, drink this while I explain," Chichiri told her, handing her a mug while he sat closer to her.

"Explain what?" she asked suspiciously, taking the mug and peering at the monk.

* * *

"You want me to do that _again_?" Kae asked, her face twisting in horror as she remembered the last time she had been trapped within her mind with Keung Xi-Wang.

"No, no, not that!" Chichiri hastened to assure her, shaking his head. "My guess is that Keung Xi-Wang isn't anywhere inside your mind. But Subaru thinks it's possible he created something in your mind to disrupt your chi like it has been. I can't go in directly, since we don't know if he set up a barrier to keep me out. If he did and I activated it, it could harm you quite a bit, no da."

"So…where exactly would I be?" she asked nervously, not very reassured by his words.

"I can take you to the plane where your chi is located," he continued to explain, trying to sound as confident as possible. "I can't remain with you, though. What you would need to do is search the area for anything unusual."

"How'm I supposed to know what that is?" she interrupted.

"You would…just know. Trust me, no da," he grinned. "And then use your untainted chi to destroy it. Once it's gone, I'll be able to bring you out without any harm done."

"Kinda sounds like surgery for a tumor…" she muttered, and they looked at her curiously.

"Huh?" Tasuki demanded, and she laughed nervously.

"Nothing, really," she shook her head, and turned back to Chichiri. "So…can we just get it over with, or do I have to do something first?"

"No…we can do it now, if you want," he nodded, a bit surprised at her firmness. "Tokaki can put you in a trance with his tenketsujustsu, so you won't have to worry about being startled out of the plane. Is here fine?"

"Yeah," she nodded, and caught Tokaki's eye as he raised his hand to activate the needed pressure points. "It's not gonna hurt, is it?"

"Nope. You won't feel a thing," he assured her cheerfully, and she squirmed nervously for a moment before remaining still. She squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation, and Tasuki managed to grab her hand. Kae gripped it tightly, and suddenly relaxed as Tokaki knocked her out. "There – all done," he told them, moving back to his seat. "It'll last, don't worry."

"Thanks, Tokaki," Chichiri nodded, and closed his eyes in concentration.

* * *

"_Where the hell…Chichiri!" Kae realized with a start, the monk suddenly appearing beside her._

"_Oh good, you're here, no da," he noticed, and looked around intently. "We're at the gate of the plane, Kae. I can't go in with you – but I'll wait here until you get back, no da."_

"_Okay," she nodded, but he saw her hesitating._

"_You'll be okay, no da," he assured her. "Just have faith in yourself, no da."_

"_Okay," she repeated, and took a nervous step forward. Taking a deep breath, she continued to stride toward the swirling vortex that appeared before her, and before she could think about it, plunged into its depths. Chichiri frowned when he lost her to the blackness, but shook his head as if to clear his head and calmed himself to prepare for the wait that was necessary.

* * *

_

"What's happenin'?" Tasuki demanded, when Kae suddenly winced before going limp again. Chichiri remained perfectly still, his hands resting on Kae's firmly and his face a mask of solemnity and concentration.

"I think she just entered the plane Chichiri was talking about," Subaru guessed. "Don't worry, Tasuki – you'll break something."

* * *

"_This isn't so bad," Kae said out-loud, trying to comfort herself as she wandered around the plane in confusion. She found herself in a thick forest, the ground shaded almost completely from the sun, while images from her memories faded in and out around her. "I wonder where I'm supposed to be going," she continued, looking around curiously. "Am I supposed to sense something, or…ow!" She winced when a sharp pain shot through her body before disappearing as quickly as it had come._

"_What the hell was that?" she wondered, on her guard more than before. Walking cautiously through the trees, she pushed low-hanging branches away from her face and gasped when she saw a small child sitting underneath a large willow tree._

"_Who're…you?" she asked, not recognizing it. She was sure it was a spirit, but it was dressed in a brown robe. White hair flowed around it's shoulders, and it's black eyes were filled with a wisdom that belied it's age._

"_Silly. You don't recognize me?" the child laughed, and Kae found herself wondering whether it was male or female._

"_No…you're not me, are you?"_

"_Nope!" the child shook it's head and got to it's feet. It began to playfully run around the tree, laughing while Kae tried to figure out who it was. After what seemed like several minutes, the child paused in it's games and looked at Kae, suddenly solemn. "You really don't know?"_

"_No!" she shook her head impatiently. "Who are you? What are you?"_

"_I'm the power you hold inside you," it told her, sounding as if it was chastising her._

"_The…power?" _

"_That the spirit seeks," it informed her, and she blinked in shock._

"_You mean, you're _that_ power?" she demanded, and it nodded briefly._

"_Yes – and you're here to get rid of the bad thing inside, aren't you?" the child stated, continuing before Kae could say anything. "It's draining our life, you know. If you don't hurry, I'll disappear. And so will you."_

"_Do you mean…if I use this power, I'll die?" Kae asked, and it shrugged._

"_I don't know. But if _he_ gets me, we both will die for sure."_

"_Where's the power?" she pressed, but the child only shrugged again._

"_I don't know," it repeated. "But I know it's here – and it's drawing closer as we speak."_

"_How do I stop it?" she asked desperately, but the child only shook its head._

"_The time for talk has passed," it told her, suddenly smiling. "Hurry, Kae!"_

"_Hey!" she called, but the child had already ran into the trees, lost to her sight. "Damn…now what?" she wondered, even more confused than she had been before. Looking around, she didn't sense anything odd, and shrugged. "Might as well see what I can find," she decided, and began to press further into the forest.

* * *

_

_After a while, she noticed that the color seemed to fade around her, and yelped when a thorn pierced her foot. Looking down, she realized that a bramble surrounded her, blocking every path except before her._

"_That hurt…it must be here," she decided, gritting her teeth and trying to ignore the pain. As she continued walking, more pains shot through her body, becoming more intense with each moment. Kae broke out in a sweat from the effort her body was exerting itself for, and felt as if she would collapse at any moment._

"_No friggin' way am I gonna lose," she growled, stubbornly continuing her trek threw the obstacles. A high bramble suddenly rose before her, blocking her off from her path. "Oh no, this is _not_ gonna get the best of me," Kae muttered, and looked for a way to bypass it. Taking a deep breath after minutes of searching, she became aware of something growing in her chest, and opened her eyes to see a thick mist swirling around her violently. "I see," she realized in amazement. "This is my mind – I have complete control of everything here!" _

_Frowning at the thorny bush, she extended her hand toward it, shooting wisps of the mist into the thorns. The thin swirls wrapped themselves around the vines, crisscrossing until an intricate pattern had been woven around the area in front of Kae._

"_Now – go!" she ordered, closing her hand into a fist. The wisps extended suddenly, bursting the vines apart and creating an opening for her to pass through. After assuring herself nothing else was going to happen with the thorns, she stepped through confidently and jumped when it closed behind her abruptly.

* * *

_

"Is she all right?" Tokaki wondered, as sweat trickled from Kae's forehead into her eyes. Nothing had changed about Chichiri, but the young woman opposite the monk had seemed to grow uncomfortable when blood suddenly stained her right shoe. Having removed the shoe, Subaru discovered a thorn going straight through her foot, and hastily bandaged the injured foot.

"I don't know – but Chichiri doesn't seem to be doing anything. I think that's a good sign," Subaru replied, glancing over at Tasuki. The Warrior's gaze was locked onto Kae's face, his hand pressed over Kae and Chichiri's interlocked fingers as if he had a death grip on them.

* * *

"_Whoa," Kae managed, and froze in her tracks at the sight before her. The forest had given way to a barren wasteland, the ground black and cracked through. Vegetation was nonexistent, and a silence enveloped her that made her shiver, as if the humidity had suddenly risen a great deal._

"_This must be the place," she decided, looking around anxiously. Nothing rose from the dead plain, but something in the back of her mind urged her to turn around. Obeying the nagging, her eyes widened when she saw the child gazing at her, at the border where the black grass seemed to melt into the dry earth. "What are you…" Kae began, and then stopped herself, taking a second look at the figure. The glow seemed to be gone from the child, it's robe was ragged and holy, and it's face and hair was smudged with dirt and what appeared to be blood. Her gaze moving lower, Kae realized the child's hands was covered in blood – holding a gaping wound that was on its side._

"_Oh my god," she whispered, and began to rush to the child. _

"_N-no," it told her, it's voice firm but weak. It slumped to the ground on it's knees, but Kae remained where she was despite herself. "Don't…you have to go on…"_

"_But…what happened?" she demanded, her hands balling into fists at her sides._

"_The spirit…he's drawing closer to us," the child replied softly, closing it's eyes. "You must hurry…if I die…"_

"_I promise I'll save you," Kae nodded firmly, the thought that saving the child meant saving herself never even occurring to her furious mind. Whirling around, Kae broke out into a sprint across the cracked earth, determined to find whatever was inside her mind and destroy it. She fell to the ground, however, when a tremor threw her off balance._

"_Uh-oh," she groaned, knowing what was going to happen even before the earth opened to swallow her into its depths.

* * *

_

"They're taking too long," Tokaki griped, worried despite his best efforts. "Something's going on in there."

"They can do it," Tasuki muttered, surprising the two Byakko Warriors. His gaze was fixed on Kae's face, but he spoke as if to himself. "They can do it – they're strong. That bastard ain't takin' 'em away from me again."

* * *

Well? Anxious? Then review - I won't update until you do! (grin) No da! Please review!


	20. Perhaps Mended

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Okay, I got enough reviews. I'll update. (grin) Again, I tried to be as original as I could, so please give me some credit! It was hard writing this segment without accidently using other people's stuff...(cries) Anyway, I did my best. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I anticipate at least two more. Ah, more Tasuki fluff and some drama.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"_For whatever reason, I'm not dead," Kae sighed, staggering to her feet despite her body's screaming protests of agony. Taking in her surroundings at a glance, she nodded to herself, confirming her suspicions. "This is the core – I have to be here," she told herself firmly, taking a deep breath and almost gagging. The stench of foulness and evil energy filled the air, and blackness was all she was able to distinguish with her eyes._

_Frowning in determination, she made her way forward with effort, the child's image stuck in the foremost part of her mind, urging her on. She stumbled back when a wave of energy hit her, and shook her head to clear her senses._

"_That was it," she realized, glaring at the darkness in front of her. "That's where whatever it is – is inside me. That's what I have to destroy." Keeping her mind firmly fixed on the task ahead – and not daring to imagine what could happen if she failed – Kae approached the growing power, only able to walk through sheer stubbornness and anger. Those thoughts fled her mind in the next instant, however, giving rise to a reluctant sense of awe at the sight before her._

_A huge sphere hovered several feet off the ground in front of her, and looked as if it could easily hold Kae, along with the four Warriors, with room to spare. It was a swirling mass of black and dark-lavender lights, with small pale-blue, almost white, bolts shooting out from it every so often. At its core was a blackness Kae had never seen before – so black it seemed to glow white, and pulsed with an energy that threatened to draw her in to her death._

"_That…what is it?" she wondered, whispering to herself to reassure herself that she was still alive. She tried to approach it, but was flung onto her back by another wave of energy, this one much stronger than the previous one. Grunting with pain, Kae pushed herself upright and stared at it, when a voice suddenly entered her head._

"_**That…you must destroy it, Kae. My time is drawing to a close…hurry…"**_

"_Damn," she moaned, wavering as she got to her feet, the child's plea echoing in her mind. "Chichiri said…I need to use my untainted chi to destroy it. But how can anything be untainted with this thing near?" she wondered, a sudden feeling of disgust rising in her throat as she gazed at it. Taking a step back, she closed her eyes in an effort to block the thing from her mind, and tried to draw her power in on herself, wrapping it around her as she did the mist._

_She knew, even without her eyes open, that her power was moving around her, shielding her from the tainted chi that threatened to destroy her. Opening her eyes, she pulled more chi to her, and didn't realized that as she did, the tainted chi was also drawn to her, becoming pure as it drew closer. Soon, whirling threads of chi surrounded Kae, interweaving in an intricate pattern. Suddenly, a symbol appeared on the core of the sphere. It glowed briefly, and Kae suddenly was thrown even farther back, almost knocking her unconscious._

"_Fuck this…" she muttered, crawling to her knees and hanging her head. "I need…I need to be stronger. I can't do it like this!" she cried, tears falling from her eyes onto the blackness before her. "I need help…" she whispered, as images of her companions filled her mind. Thoughts of the four gods also came into her chi, strengthening it beyond her belief. Feeling the power grow and threaten to explode, Kae realized that she finally was strong enough to combat the evil before her._

_Lifting her head, she went to rise to her feet – and realized she was hovering in the air, high above the sphere. Her eyes widened in shock, and something caught the corner of her. Focusing on it, Kae saw with shock that large wings had sprouted from her shoulder blades – narrower than any she had seen, but glowing with a binding white, her chi having created them somehow._

"_All right, then…please, give me strength," she prayed, not even sure who she was addressing. Focusing her pure chi inside her, she outstretched her hands and created a circle with her two thumbs and index fingers, centering the now-violently pulsing sphere in her sights. Not even sure what she was doing, Kae released her chi with a burst of energy, and stared in surprise when the feathers of her wings shot toward the sphere, like glowing daggers from her fingertips. _

_She dropped to the ground as the wings disappeared, and landed heavily, drained of power. She could barely manage to keep her eyes open long enough to see the chi expand and surround the blackness. A blinding light suddenly shot from them, and in the next instant Kae found herself in another forest – this one seeming more pure than before. _

"_Thank you," the child said, before she registered that it was standing before her. It was once more clean and healthy, but something seemed even more bright about its chi. "You saved me – and yourself, you know."_

"_I didn't…you're…" she tried to thank the child, or say 'you're welcome', but her head landed on the soft grass before the words could pass her lips. The child observed her for a moment before crouching beside her and pressing a finger to her forehead. A thin stream of chi seemed to pass between him, and Kae gasped as if ice water had suddenly been poured onto her, sitting up with a start._

"_Now you can return to your friend," the child said with a smile. "He's still waiting for you."_

"_Chichiri!" Kae remembered, and thoughts of the two Warriors suddenly flooded into her mind. "And Tasuki…"_

"_Go, now. Your work here has been completed," the child urged, pulling her to her feet. "You'll see me again, don't worry. And I'll see you again."_

"_What?" she pressed, but all questions disappeared from her mind when she caught a glimpse of Chichiri, standing far away. The child disappeared without notice as Kae rushed toward the monk, feeling as if new life had been poured into her. "Chichiri!" she yelled, and the Warrior lifted his head in surprise. He barely had time to realize Kae was back before she rushed into his embrace, clinging to him as tears blinded her view. "Chichiri…" she managed, gripping him tightly._

"_You're all right, no da," he sighed in relief, more weakened than he showed. Kae sensed the change, however, and leaned back to inspect him._

"_Chichiri! You're almost drained!" she realized in despair, but he grinned weakly at her._

"_I'm fine, no da."_

"_No – and it's because of me," she realized, and brought her hand to her cheek. "You've been so good to me, Chichiri – let me help you." Before the monk could protest, he felt chi flowing once more from Kae into him, but sensed a stronger presence in the chi this time. He quickly felt better, and took her hand firmly._

"_We have to get back, no da," he told her with a smile. "Everyone's sure to be worried, no da."_

"_Of course," Kae nodded, following him towards another vortex. Chichiri eyed her covertly, however, sensing a new strength in her, but something else – a resolve that seemed to flow through her, but the cause was unknown to him.

* * *

_

"You're all right!" Subaru said thankfully, as the pair opened their eyes, Kae with a gasp and Chichiri as if he had just been asleep for a bit. "You _are_ all right, aren't you?" she checked, as Tokaki helped Chichiri to his feet and move to a more comfortable seat. Tasuki remained next to Kae, seemingly in shock, as she blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to natural light and looked around.

"Tasuki?" she began, but gasped again when he suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, one arm firmly clamped around her waist as the other stroked the back of her head.

"Ya had me worried fer a while," he said roughly, cheek pressed against her hair. "I almost had a heart attack!"

"I'm fine – so's Chichiri," she offered, slipping her arm around his neck comfortingly, aware of a bit embarrassment as the other three observed them from the corner of their eyes. "Honestly, Tasuki, I'm fine!" she added, as if she was comforting him.

"Well, I'm glad," Tasuki said gruffly, suddenly turning red and releasing her from his grip – for the most part, keeping a snug arm around her.

"Looks like whatever was in there is gone now, from what Chichiri says," Tokaki said to break the awkward silence, and clapped the monk on his back. "Good going, monk!"

"Kae was the one who did it all," he protested, but Kae shook her head with a grin.

"Too modest, Chichiri," she teased him, and they were aware of a change in her. "You're the one who told me what to do, remember?"

"Yeah, but…no da," he sighed, deciding it wasn't worth the effort to argue with the group.

"Let's have a feast to celebrate!" Tokaki suggested, and Subaru clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yes – I haven't cooked for so many in a long time!" she nodded eagerly, and just as quickly left the room to make the preparations.

"What do I do?" Kae asked, and Tokaki burst out laughing. The other three got the feeling that it was his way of releasing the stress he had been under, and shrugged it off.

"Do?" he repeated with a chuckle. "You've done enough! All you do now, Kae, is take it easy and wait for Subaru to finish the feast I'm sure she's busy on already. Why don't you go for a walk to see the village? Take Tasuki with you," he suggested with a smirk, and Chichiri nodded with a grin of his own.

"That's a good idea, no da," he agreed, and turned to his friend. "Well, Tasuki? Be a gentleman, no da!"

"Ah, shut up," he grumbled, but took Kae's arm suddenly and stalked out of the house, as a surprised Kae tried to protest.

* * *

"It's pretty big," Kae commented, as Tasuki kept a firm grasp on her hand, looking around while they strolled around the streets. "Is this the capital of Xi-Lang?"

"Yep," he nodded. "I've been here once before – when we were searchin' fer the Shentso-Pao with Miaka."

"Chichiri told me some about that," she said. "It sounds like it was a hard journey to make."

"Yeah, well…ya seem different," Tasuki said abruptly, catching her off-guard.

"Huh?" she stammered, looking up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno," he managed, suddenly tongue-tied. "It's just…yer actin' different, that's all. Yer attitude seems…I dunno, damn it!"

"Calm down and stop making a scene," Kae said smoothly, patting his arm with a grin. "Start acting like an adult."

"Like _that_!" Tasuki yelped, apparently quite disturbed and pulling his arm away from her. A hurt crossed over her face before it settled into a calm expression, and she gazed at him coolly.

"Like what?" she pressed, still not sure what the bandit was talking about. "I thought I was still the same!"

"Yer actin'…different!" he protested stubbornly. "Like yer older or somethin' – not like the Kae who yelled at me all the time!"

"Oh, so you want me to be a lethargic, cranky young woman?" she retorted, her temper flaring. "I'll go ask Keung Xi-Wang if he can put that…that…_thing_ back inside me, then!" she spat out, and Tasuki seemed to panic when he realized she was really angry at him. "How's that?" she demanded, glaring at the Suzaku Warrior. "And then you can go back to sulking, and I'll just spend the rest of my life in a coma until he decides to finish me off! Would that make you happy, Tasuki?"

"N-no!" he stammered, but Kae was already too angry to listen and whirled around. "Kae – damn it, get back here!" he yelled, stalking after the retreating young woman.

"I don't take orders from you!" she shouted back, attempting to disappear into the crowd. Unfortunately for her, the confused people in the crowd weren't about to get in her way, and parted to let her stomp through. And Tasuki _was_ a bandit, after all, and wasn't about to let her get away so easily. Using his real Suzaku Warrior power, his speed, he moved quicker than Kae was able to realize and scooped her up, disappearing past the crowd and leaving the poor people very curious and confused.

"Put me down!" she spluttered, trying to push herself out of his grasp. Tasuki didn't reply, and only tightened his grip around her. Kae decided to quiet down in an attempt to pacify the obviously pissed-off Warrior, and lay limp in his arms while she waited for him to finally stop – or at least slow down.

* * *

"There ya go," he grunted, and she yelped as he unceremoniously dumped her onto the ground. Her bottom hitting the ground with a 'thud', she got to her feet with several grumbles and rubbing her sore spot, glaring at the Warrior.

"Where the hell are we?" she demanded, realizing that Xi-Lang was no where in sight, and sand dunes rose around them.

"Where you can cool off," he replied stiffly, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Ya were causin' a scene back there."

"You started it!" she shot back angrily. "Tasuki, take me back! Right now!"

"Nope."

"_What_?" she demanded, her voice going very calm and quiet.

"I'm keepin' ya here until ya figure out what the hell's wrong with ya," Tasuki argued. "I liked the old Kae better – the one who kept yellin' at me and not actin' like a friggin' empress."

"You have some against royalty?" she asked stiffly, and the bandit only eyed her. Kae considered trying to get back on her own, and decided that it wasn't going to be worth her effort just to get lost in the desert. She flopped down onto the sand with a sigh, and Tasuki gazed at her suspiciously, curious why she wasn't trying to beat him to a pulp.

* * *

"Ya feelin' alright?" he asked hesitantly several hours later. The moon was high in the sky above them, but he was surprised Chichiri wasn't already there to get them. Kae didn't look at, playing with the sand in front of her, and he muttered something under his breath before he dropped to a crouch in front of her and examined her. "I _said_, do ya feel – ow!"

"That's for dragging me out here," she said firmly, as the bandit yelped and staggered away from her, holding the cheek she had just punched.

"Yer a damn violent woman!" he accused, and she only eyed him.

"Take me back."

"No!"

"Tasuki!"

"No!"

"Tasuki…I'm fine," Kae sighed, finally tired and hungry enough to admit defeat. "I really am. I…I just realized what I have to do, that's all."

"Do? Do what?" he demanded, striding back up to her as she rose to her feet stiffly. "Kae! Do what?" he pressed, as she stared at the ground before her and didn't answer him. Growling, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, forcing her to look up at him. "Do _what_, damn it?" he repeated, but she only shrugged.

"It's nothing, honest," she replied calmly, but he sensed something else in her tone.

"_Kae_…"

"Honest, Tasuki!" she protested, her eyes finally meeting his. He saw with shock that her eyes were glistening in the dim moonlight with unshed tears, and immediately felt guilty while he blamed himself for her tears. "Tasuki, please…take me back," she asked quietly, staring back at the sand.

"What do ya have ta do?" he forced out calmly, unconsciously tightening his grip on her arm in preparation for her answer.

"I…please, Tasuki…" Kae whispered, and something inside Tasuki dropped into his stomach.

"Kae, what do ya have ta do?" he demanded firmly, dreading the answer.

"I can't…I can't tell you," she admitted finally. "But, Tasuki…please, just promise you won't leave me."

"Leave ya?" he repeated in surprise, staring down at her in wonderment. Seeing her form beside him at night, the thought occurred to him how much smaller she was than him, and seemed almost fragile and delicate in her robes. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Just promise!" she said, her voice suddenly risen to a shout, as if she was panicking. "Tasuki, _please_! I'm begging you…"

"Ya don't have ta beg me ta do that," he replied roughly, pulling her to him once more. "But I promise, then. I won't leave ya ever, Kae – really."

"Thank you…" she managed, pressed against his torso. She blinked in surprise when he suddenly pulled back and looked down at her, and blinked at him. "Tasuki…what…"

"Last time was a mistake," he told her briefly, before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers firmly. She stiffened at first, but when he persisted she relaxed against him and gently returned the caress. When he pulled back, he saw in amazement tears trailing down her face, and groaned. "Kae…I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It's not you," she replied quickly, wiping them away with her sleeve. "Really, it's just…can we go now? I'm hungry," she admitted with a weak laugh, and grasped his neck when he swung her up bridal-style.

"All right – they're prob'ly wonderin' where the hell we are anyway," he agreed, and she gasped as he sped off again, this time back toward the city.

* * *

Ha! I'm not telling what she has to do, so there! Please review and let me know what you think.


	21. Strange Behavior

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and read so far! I'm surprised that it's gotten this far...and it'll only get bigger, trust me. This chapter is longer than usual, to make up for the wait. Oh, and the tower-to-be-mentioned isnot the one Miaka was trapped in with Tatara, just for those who may wonder. Well, things are getting a lttle tense, and don't blame me for how they're all acting! They're doing this on their own...I swear!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"It is just me, or you two too tense, no da?" 

"It's just you," Kae informed him curtly, staring down at the food before her. She and Tasuki were sitting on opposite ends of the table, and hadn't spoken to each other since they arrived at the house, where Tokaki had pestered them until Subaru had shut him up.

"Had a lover's spat?" Tokaki teased, and was promptly hit with Tasuki's bowl rice. "Point taken," he said mildly, wiping his face off as Tasuki stalked from the room. Kae closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if to calm herself, and Chichiri peered at her.

"Are you feeling all right, no da?"

"I'm fine," she nodded, once more beginning to pick at her food. The three Warriors exchanged knowing glances, but refrained from making any further remarks – Tokaki only by the grace of whatever god decided to be present at the moment. After a bit, Kae stood up and gathered her dishes, avoiding Subaru's attempts to take them from her. "No, I can do, really!" she protested. "It was really good, Subaru – I guess I'm just not that hungry."

"Are you feeling all right?" the woman asked critically, following the medium into the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied crisply, but the Warrior only eyed her. "What?"

"Did Tasuki say something again?"

"No…it's nothing, Subaru," Kae insisted firmly. "Honestly, I'm not an invalid, so why does everyone keep acting like that? I hate it! I – I'm going for a walk," she added hastily, seeing Subaru's shocked face and regretting her outburst. "I won't go far." Without waiting for the woman to say anything else, Kae quickly rushed from the room.

"Something's up with that girl," Tokaki observed, and Chichiri sighed.

"I can't win, no da."

* * *

"What's my problem?" Kae wondered out loud, wandering the well-lit streets of Xi-Lang. She didn't even realize it was a local festival, and ducked into back streets to avoid the noise of the crowd around her. "There's something inside me…something I need to remember…and I can't!" she cried out, growing frustrated with herself. "Why can't I do anything on my own?" she demanded to Tama, who had gone along for the ride on her shoulder. "Why do I always have to be so weak?" 

"Meow."

"I don't need any smart remarks from _you_, of all people," she grumbled, sighing heavily. "At least I'm not always sleeping now…" Shrugging to herself, she wandered back into the streets of the festival, surveying the merriment around her and watching people as they passed by her.

"Hey, a pretty young woman shouldn't be alone during a festival!" a young man nearby informed her with a cheerful smile, and moved beside her. "Want some company, miss?"

"Not really, thanks," she shrugged, and he looked crestfallen. Feeling guilty, she slowly nodded. "Well…I guess I could use some company after all."

"Great! My name's Ye Shing," he introduced himself, and Kae noticed that he wasn't that bad-looking, dressed in a blue and black outfit.

"Mine's Kae," she replied, and he took her hand for a shake.

"Pretty name," he complimented her, and she smiled calmly.

"Thanks."

"Have you ever been to a festival before?" he asked, and she shook her head. "Really?" he checked in surprise, and grinned. "Well, it'll be my pleasure to show you around, then!"

"And it'll be my pleasure to have you show me around," she grinned, as Tama nudged her throat. _"Maybe I can just be normal for a while…even if it's not…"_ Shrugging the rest of the thought away, she took his offered arm with a smile and proceeded to wade into the laughing crowd, allowing a mask of pleasure to fall over her features.

* * *

"You don't talk much, do you?" he noticed a bit later. Kae shook her head calmly, having allowed herself to drink more than she normally did – which was normally _none_ – and her cheeks were flushed from the excitement and sake in her system. "Well, that's all right, then," he said agreeably. "Want to see Xi-Lang from a real scenic spot?" 

"Sure," she agreed, and he took her hand as he led her away from the crowds toward several lonesome-looking buildings.

"Where are we going?" she asked, a bit suspiciously as he stopped in front of a tower.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything," he chuckled. "But this place has the best spot of Xi-Lang, especially when it's all lit up at night."

"All right," she agreed after thinking it over for a moment, and Tama rested on her shoulder as the young man led her up the tower steps.

"It's a bit steep – are you all right?" he asked, but Kae nodded.

"These robes don't bother me," she assured him, and he grinned.

"Good. We're almost there," he added, as they reached a door. "Ah…here we go," he told her, leading her out onto a small balcony that overlooked the town.

"Wow…" she breathed, the sharp night air bringing her back to her senses a bit as she looked at the countless lights. "It's so beautiful up here! Thank you for bringing me, Shing!"

"My pleasure," he agreed, and suddenly slipped his arm around her waist. "Kae…you're really pretty, you know that?" he asked, his voice suddenly husky. She looked at him in alarm, but something in her mind relaxed at his touch, and she allowed herself to be pulled closer to the young man before.

"Meow," Tama purred urgently, trying to claw her through her skirts, but she ignored the cat. Something inside Kae longed for a man to hold her, and love her as the look in Shing's eyes seemed to promise.

"I hope I'm not being too forward…" he murmured, lowering his lips to hers. Before she could reply that he wasn't, they met in a passionate kiss, unheeding of the meowing animal beside them. Kae shifted when she felt Shing's hand slip to her shoulder and underneath her robes, but she didn't make an effort to move away, and he eagerly persisted.

"Damn right, yer bein' too forward," a voice growled, and the pair broke apart as Kae gasped. She groaned when she saw who was on the roof, and felt herself blushing as she straightened her robes as Tasuki dropped easily to his feet in front of them. "Ya stay away from her," he warned Shing, gripping his harisen so tightly his knuckles were white.

"And who do you think you are?" Shing demanded. "Her lover?" The question startled both of them, but Tasuki hardly lost stride as he glared at the intruder.

"I'm her guardian, that's fer sure, and I'll be damned if I let a bastard like _you_ touch her," he said quietly, his fangs more pronounced than usual. "Now, ya gonna get goin' yerself, or am I gonna have ta make ya?"Shing glanced at Kae, who had quickly gone from blushing to pale at hearing Tasuki's tone, and faced the red-haired man once more.

"You're not her parent," he said calmly. "And she's an adult – she can make decisions on her – urk!"

"Tasuki!" Kae cried, as the Warrior grabbed Shing by the collar and lifted him off his feet.

"Not when ya've got all that sake in her," Tasuki snarled, glaring at the man he was choking. "Now, yer gonna get goin' yerself, or I'll throw ya off the damn tower, go it? Now go!" he barked, droppingShing in disgust onto the stone beneath them. Shing scrambled to his feet and rushed down the stairs, without looking back at the two who were facing off angrily.

"I'm a grown woman, Tasuki," Kae snapped, as Tama curled around her ankles protectively. "And I'm not that drunk," she added, glaring at the Warrior. Tasuki suddenly looked very tired and dropped the arm that had gripped his raised harisen, hanging it by his side.

"It's my job ta make sure ya don't do anything stupid," he informed her just as angrily. "And that includes not actin' like some street whore!"

"What are you insinuating?" she demanded, staring at him in shock. "Tasuki…you…you're…" she stuttered, too enraged to get the words out.

"Come on – yer comin' back home with me," Tasuki said firmly, taking a step toward her. He froze, surprised, when she stepped away from him before he could reach her.

"I'll go home on my own," she said coolly, as if wrapping herself in ice. "I don't want your help."

"Well, ya got it," he argued, and took another move to grab her. She stepped back again hastily to avoid his reach, and felt the rail pressing into the small of her back. "Will ya quit actin' like an idiot?" he demanded. "Subaru and the others are worried, and now I gotta go fetch ya. So come on and act like an adult."

"What would you know about that?" she retorted. "I'm still a woman, Tasuki – and I want what any woman wants! I want someone to love me, and to hold me – not push me around and insult me," she continued, her suddenly-soft tone surprising him. "I don't want to die all alone and never having known anything about this world!"

"What's all this talk of dyin' again?" Tasuki demanded, eying her sharply. "Are you all right?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she cried in exasperation.

"If ya were actin' normal, we wouldn't have ta," he retorted, and stretched out his hand for a third time. Kae shook her head at him, almost sadly, and pressed further away.

"Go away, Tasuki," she ordered quietly, and his face twisted briefly in pain before turning into determination.

"Nope."

"Go _away_," she insisted, but he shook his head.

"Not until ya get on ground again."

"I don't…can't you see what I'm trying to do?" she asked desperately, and he gazed at her firmly.

"Nope," he repeated. "So why don't ya tell me? And maybe then I'll go away."

"I…I don't…" Kae stammered, caught off-guard by the strange look on Tasuki's face, and involuntarily took another step away from the Warrior. Unfortunately, there was no more room for her to take another step backwards, and before Tasuki could react – even with his speed – she was sent plummeting over the edge.

"Kae!" he yelped, preparing to jump over the edge. He froze a second time in shock when he saw her hovering several feet above the ground, surrounded by wisps of what seemed to be mist. "What the…" he managed, as Kae herself looked surprised, and suddenly dropped the rest of the way.

"Ow!" she cried, landing on her feet and stumbling backward until she fell. "That fucking hurt," she grumbled, remaining on the ground until she regained her balance.

"Are you all right?" Tasuki asked anxiously, leaping over the edge and easily landing on his feet. She looked up at him grudgingly as he approached her, his hand reached out to help her up, and sighed loudly before reluctantly taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up.

"I'm fine…a little _sore_, but…" she trailed off, wincing at the tightness that Tasuki held her arm in. "Ow! Tasuki, you're hurting me!" she protested, trying to free herself from his grip. He merely held on and stared at her, until she calmed down and returned his gaze evenly. "Tasuki, please let me go," she managed, but he only shook his head.

"You're hurtin' me – and Chichiri, actin' like ya are now," he told her coolly. "So until ya get some sense into ya, I'm not gonna let ya go."

"What, are you going to tie yourself to me?" she asked wryly, before regretting the words at the self-satisfied smirk that spread across his face.

"Don't have to – 'cause I'm bringin' ya back home where Chichiri'll be able ta sense ya," he nodded, and proceeded to head down the street, Kae having to skip to keep up with his long strides.

* * *

"Oh, you're back, no da," Chichiri commented, looking up as Tasuki and Kae entered the house, as if he didn't know Tasuki had forcefully dragged her back. "It's getting pretty late, no da. Subaru and Tokaki already went to bed." 

"_Probably to give you two privacy to lecture me,"_ Kae thought, getting the feeling she was a small child about to be scolded for doing something wrong – a feeling which only made her more defensive. "Well, it's late, so I'll be going to bed too," she tried, but Chichiri lightly grabbed her hand.

"Can I talk to you, Kae, please?" he asked. In spite of herself, Kae nodded in defeat and took a seat. "I'm not going to lecture you or anything, no da," he told her. "I'm not your parent – and you're not a child, after all. But Tasuki and I are supposed to protect you, and we can't do that when you don't let us, no da. Something's wrong – your chi may have been healed, but there's something else inside you, no da."

Kae looked around, and realized that Tasuki had also disappeared, leaving her to the monk's interrogation. Sighing, she rested her head on the table and took a few minutes to word her feelings correctly, deciding that she may as well confide in the concerned monk. The silence dragged out as Chichiri patiently waited for her to say something, and she finally lifted her head slightly to speak, not looking at him.

"You told me that you and Tasuki lost a lot of people close to you," she said softly, her words almost a whisper. "And then…you said that it hurt Tasuki, deeply. You said that losing someone else might…it might kill…him," she finished, and Chichiri's eyes widened in realization.

"Kae…you're not going to die," he began, but her head shot up in defiance.

"How do you know?" she demanded, hands clenched on the table in fists. "Can you see the future with those powers of yours too?"

"No, I can't," he replied, accepting the blow she had given him. "But you're stronger than you think."

"It's not that!" she cried in frustration, sitting back down with a 'thud'. "It's not…that…" she repeated, refusing to allow herself to cry.

"You don't want Tasuki hurt, so you're trying to drive him away," Chichiri stated, deciding to switch to another matter. When Kae didn't respond, he nodded knowingly but frowned. "Kae…that's hurting him even worse than anything else, can't you see that?"

"I know…but I thought that…"

"When someone loves another person, they want to be with them no matter what – even if something bad happens," he told her calmly. "Tasuki doesn't want you to keep him safe or to protect him – he wants to protect _you_, and keep _you_ safe, but you drive him away instead. And he doesn't know why."

"It's better this way."

"Let him back in, Kae," Chichiri advised, resting his hand on her arm comfortingly. "He may not have known before, but he knows now – and he knows how he feels about you as well. So give him a chance to prove himself. But it's your decision," he finished, getting to his feet. "I should go meditate some. You should go to bed and rest up – your body probably isn't used to being active like usual, after all. Some good sleep is what you need most right now."

"But what…what if I never wake up?" she whispered, as Chichiri left the room. He paused, hearing something, but continued walking, leaving Kae sitting alone in the room, head buried in her hands.

* * *

"So?" 

"So what, no da?"

"Did ya tell her ta quit actin' so stupid?" Tasuki demanded impatiently, and Chichiri's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I'm _trying_ to meditate, no da," he hinted, but Tasuki merely glared at him.

"Well?"

"I told her to let us help her, no da," Chichiri sighed, lowering his hands and opening his eye. "But she's an adult, Tasuki – and I'm not her parent. She has her own decisions to make, just as we did. I can't order her to do anything."

"Yes ya can!" the Warrior argued. "Yer the only one she'll talk ta! Yer like…her…"

"She may confide in me on certain things," Chichiri agreed. "But she doesn't tell me everything, no da. Let her rest for now, Tasuki – and stop trying to order her. It only makes her mad, no da. And that won't get you anywhere."

"_Nothin_' will get me anywhere with that damn woman," he grunted, flopping on the ground and crossing his arms stubbornly. "That's why I hate women."

"And stop that, too," the monk added lightly. "Just be yourself, no da."

"I _am_ being myself!" Tasuki informed him. "I hate women!"

"But you don't hate Kae," Chichiri pointed out, leaving his friend speechless. "So stop grouping in with your other phobias, no da. Treat her like you would a friend."

"I try!"

"Stop pushing her," he sighed. "Something's the matter, but she isn't going to tell us anytime soon, that's for sure. So all we can do now is make sure Keung Xi-Wang doesn't get his hands on her, and let her know that we're her friends. Let her work at her own pace, Tasuki. I promise that'll get you somewhere, no da."

"If ya say so," Tasuki grumbled, getting to his feet. As he walked away, he paused for a moment with a sigh. "Thanks, Chichiri."

"No problem, no da," he replied cheerfully. "Now let me meditate!"

"All right, geez!" his friend yelped, and quickly let the monk alone under the tree, not wanting to get on his bad side anymore.

* * *

"Her own pace my ass," Tasuki grumbled, walking around the house a few hours later, unable to sleep at all. A movement caught his attention, and he realized that it was inside one of the rooms. Going over to the window, he peered in and realized with a blush that it was Kae's room, and she was sleeping soundly in the bed. "Doesn't look like she's havin' any bad dreams," he thought, continuing to watch her for a bit. 

"What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" the Suzaku Warrior gasped, recovering from his initial shock and glaring at Tokaki. "What're ya up ta, ya pervert?"

"I'm not up to anything!" he replied indignantly. "I heard you moving around and decided to go see what the matter was. Well, it's pretty obvious."

"It's not like that!" Tasuki growled, dragging the other man away from the house. "What're ya really doing?"

"I really was checking up on you!" Tokaki retorted. "Subaru and I are worried about all of you. After all, we're Warriors too – we should stick together. And that girl isn't acting right."

"You don't even know her."

"Yeah, but I know women," the Byakko Warrior told him thoughtfully, earning a disgusted look from Tasuki. "And Subaru is a woman, after all – they know these things," he added, ignoring Tasuki's glare. "Chichiri said nothing's wrong with her chi, so I'm at a lost. Any ideas?"

"What're ya so interested for?"

"Hey, I don't want that demon taking over this place any more than you do!" Tokaki said, suddenly annoyed. "Don't forget who you're talking to, Tasuki! Or the enemy you're dealing with – we all have to work together if we want to win," he told him sternly, and Tasuki was suddenly reminded that the Warrior, despite his youthful appearance, was _much_ older than him.

"Sorry," he grumbled, but Tokaki grinned.

"No need to apologize," he assured the Warrior. "Just stop acting like we're the enemy. So, what's the matter with her?"

"I don't know," he admitted, and Tokaki sighed.

"Maybe Subaru can weasel it out of her…or get Chichiri talking," he thought. "That monk seemed to know _something_, but he's not talking. Oh well…I'm going back to bed," he said abruptly, yawning. "I'm tired – and there's no point in trying to think when your brain's asleep. Go to sleep, Tasuki, and get some rest. We'll need it soon, I'm sure."

"Sure thing," he agreed grudgingly, following the other Warrior back into the house, glancing back into the window as if to make sure Kae was still inside.

* * *

I didn't want to do the cliche "needs saving from bad guy" deal, but wanted a scene where Tasuki was really protective like that - did it work? And I wanted to bring Tokaki back in for a bit. Anyway, things are going to really go nuts next chapter (if they do what I WANT them to do!), so please review! 


	22. Flames of Desire

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

(cries and bows) I'm so sorry for the long time it's been! I have tendinitis in both arms and it's painful to write for very long, so I haven't been able to get on the computer period for several days, and then I had some personal problems preventing me from writing. I just wanted to apologize, because I hate leaving like this for so long. I'll try to be a little better, but if you don't hear from me, it's because of the tendinitis, most likely. Anyway, please continue and enjoy - it's extra-long to make up!

There's some introspection to their personalities - some action, more mental scenes. Hope that's okay - it's getting more serious, as the tone conveys (hopefully).

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful suggestions welcome.

* * *

"Ow…my head," Kae complained, holding her head as she shuffled into the main room late the next morning, causing Chichiri to look up.

"Are you okay, no da?" he asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Had too much to drink, no da?"

"Oh, shut up," she grumbled, in a bad mood for several reasons that morning. She sat down at the table as well, and looked around briefly. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Subaru had to go get some things at the market, and dragged Tokaki with her," Chichiri told her. "Tasuki disappeared early this morning, no da. I'm not sure where he went. You look a little pale – want something to drink?"

"Thanks," she nodded, gratefully taking the cup he handed her, apparently having anticipated her answer. "This is good," she commented, looking down into it in surprise. "I'm sorry if I've been a bitch lately," she apologized suddenly, and he gazed at her in surprise.

"Hm? You've been fine, no da," he assured her, but she shook her head.

"No – not really. Especially not to Tasuki," she added under her breath, and the monk tactfully pretended he didn't hear her. "It seems all we do is fight, apologize, and fight some more," she complained abruptly, catching him off guard slightly. "Maybe we're not meant for each other after all…I thought love was supposed to be more…agreeable."

"I don't know much about love, no da," Chichiri said candidly. "I haven't had all that much experience. But Suzaku is the god of love – and Tasuki's a Warrior for him, remember? I just think you both have to learn how to get along with each other," he finished cheerfully, and she stared at him.

"That didn't make any sense," she began, and then sighed. "Or maybe I'm just especially dense. Never mind, Chichiri – thanks for trying. I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head. I'll be fine – I won't go far, go off with strangers, or wander around dark alleys," she added with a grin, which he happily returned. "So don't worry. I don't sense anything bad around here, which is…nice. Anyway, I'll be going now," she said hurriedly, and rushed out before he could question her about what she had meant.

"At least she seems to be in a good mood, no da," he said calmly, returning to his early lunch. Suddenly, he paused and frowned, looking around cautiously. "Hm…I thought I sensed something, no da," he said thoughtfully, getting to his feet and striding out the door.

* * *

"Nice normal air," Kae sighed in relief, taking a deep breath to clear her mind of the dreams she had been forced to endure the night before. Looking around as she wandered the streets, she was careful to avoid anything that looked odd, but didn't worry too much about what could happen. "It's not like I'm going to die here," she said with a certainty that would have surprised Chichiri had he heard her. A little relieved at having said the words out loud, she began to hum a little to herself, grateful the seasons were changing and the air was a little cooler than usual for the desert city.

Kae jumped as scream suddenly pierced the air, and became acutely aware of a tingling sensation throughout her body.

"Oh damn…not yet, please!" she whispered as if begging unseen forces, and ran through the streets frantically, allowing her senses to guide her through the town. Smelling something harsh in the previously-sweet air, she paused to sniff at it, and her eyes widened when she recognized the scent.

"Fire?" she managed, trying to figure out what to do. Shrugging off her fears with determination, the small voice in her head positive she wasn't going to die here, the young woman sprinted down the alley, catching sight of smoke billowing into the air as the wind caught it. Arriving at the scene, she almost fainted at the sight before her. Several houses were up in flames, as the fire licked the sides of the buildings next to them, and a huge creature was standing among the destruction. Its eyes glowed with a crimson light, and its body seemed to mingle with the scorched land and flames around it, a heat-induced haze surrounding it.

"What is that?" someone demanded in fright, backing away beside Kae.

"A…creature of fire…" she said softly, entranced by the sight. A certain beauty lay in the flames before her, and she remained still as the creature caught sight of her. It's mouth opened in a roar, and Kae created a whirling shield as fire spewed at her.

"Run!" another person screamed, their cries lost in the chaos around them. Screams and swears filled the air, some muffled by the heat as other seemed enhanced by it, and people mobbed each other in an effort to escape with their lives. Kae found herself at the center as she moved closer toward the creature, calmly as if she was unaware of the danger.

* * *

At the edge of the scene was a worried Chichiri, who groaned when he saw the thing. "I knew something wasn't right, no da," he sighed, having not bothered to replace his mask in his haste and setting his shoulders in determination.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Tasuki demanded.

"Tasuki?"

"I heard the noise and figgered somethin' was wrong," the bandit shrugged, surveying the scene critically. "This ain't good."

"No, it's not," Chichiri agreed. "Where are Tokaki and Subaru?"

"Subaru's trying to get the people away with some order," Tokaki replied, appearing beside the pair and surprising them. "I thought something felt weird around here," the Byakko Warrior said cryptically, and turned back to them. "Where's the girl, anyway?"

"I came looking for her – she left for a walk not long ago, no da," Chichiri told them, and a frightened look crossed Tasuki's face briefly.

"Ya mean she's out here somewhere alone?" he demanded, and Tokaki grunted.

"Hm – Tasuki, you won't be any good against a fire ghoul, with your harisen, so go look for Kae while we figure a way to take care of this," he ordered firmly. "And for Byakko's sake, don't go attacking the thing! The last thing we need is you to give it more power."

"I'm not that stupid!" Tasuki retorted, and rushed off without another protest.

"Any ideas, monk?" Tokaki asked, turning his attention back to Chichiri, who frowned in concentration.

"Only how to prevent more damage, no da," he admitted, and Tokaki shrugged.

"Better than nothing – let's go."

* * *

"So…he sent something even though he knows it's useless," Kae said thoughtfully, a sudden rush of chi keeping her shield active without much effort on her part. She began to sweat, though, and wiped her forehead off with the back of her hand. "Something has to be done, though," she continued, talking to herself as she tried to think of some way to stop the rampaging creature.

"Kae!"

"What?" she gasped, her eyes widening as she spotted a furious-looking Tasuki speeding toward her, and quickly lowered her shield before he ran into it.

"What the hell do ya think yer doin' here?" he demanded, and scooped her up before she could reply. "Chichiri and Tokaki are takin' care of this – yer not gonna stay here any longer."

"Tasuki!" she yelled, unable to push him away as he took off, taking her further and further from the monster. "Tasuki, put me down!" she ordered, and surprised him by suddenly elbowing him hard in the torso. He grunted in pain and stumbled, relaxing his grip on her momentarily. She took the opportunity and jumped from his arms, heading back toward the monster.

"Get the fuck back here!" he hollered, going to retrieve her and promptly walking into a chi barrier. "Ow! Damn this fucking thing!" he shouted, rubbing his nose in aggravation and glaring anxiously after the dimming figure of Kae, as she headed directly into the flames.

* * *

"It's up, no da," Chichiri sighed, slightly tired from his exertions as he completed the barrier around the fire. "It can't get out, and the flames won't spread to the rest of the city, no da."

"Good – at least it's contained for now," Tokaki nodded in approval, and their heads turned as a panting Tasuki ran up to them, stopping to catch his breath once he reached their sides.

"Tasuki? Did you find Kae, no da?"

"She's back inside!" he yelled, taking a deep breath to fill his lungs. "And now she's trapped inside that damn barrier of yours!"

"You can't let it down!" Tokaki objected, seeing Chichiri's hands move slightly. "That thing will destroy the entire city!"

"I can't let Kae burn to death!" the monk retorted angrily, preparing to release the seal to allow them access inside. He froze in mid-gesture, and the other two eyed him suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Tokaki asked, sure he wasn't going to enjoy the answer.

"Something…the chi of the fire ghoul is fading, as if something was absorbing it," Chichiri told them, trying to focus his power on sensing what was going on inside his barrier. "I think it's Kae, no da. She's manipulating and absorbing the monster's chi, no da!"

"How is that possible?" Tasuki demanded, trying to peer into the flames to see anything. He blinked when the flames began to subside, and a faint light began to emerge from the smoke. The black smoke and crimson flames continued to dissipate, as if they were being pulled into a vacuum inside the barrier.

"I'm letting it down," Chichiri announced, and promptly released his hold on the spell before Tokaki could protest. Tasuki rushed in the second it was down, and raced through the rubble in an effort to find the missing young woman.

"I'm going to find Subaru and make sure she's all right," Tokaki told the monk, who nodded as the Warrior also ran down a street. Chichiri silently decided to remain in case of further attack, and readied another barrier spell in case anything happened.

* * *

"Damn woman…" he muttered, sweat pouring off him as the heat was still very much present. He caught a glimpse of a light further away, and headed toward it without another thought. As he came closer he realized the light was emitting from Kae, as her kanji glowed through her clothes while she stood amidst the smoldering ruin and what remained of the flames. "Kae!" he yelled, speeding up and reaching her within seconds.

"What the hell's wrong with ya?" he demanded, grabbing her shoulders and whirling her around to face him. To his amazement, tears were mingled with the sweat on her face, and he stared down at her with questions in his eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked uncertainly, and she only shook her head.

"I felt…it's pain," she said quietly, daze-like. "That creature's pain and hatred…it was only being manipulated by Keung Xi-Wang. I could feel it's bonds to him…it was horrible."

"Are ya crazy?" Tasuki asked, pausing a few moments to recover his anger. "What did ya think ya were doin', runnin' in the fire all by yerself? Did ya want to die?"

"I wasn't going to die," she told him firmly, and he glared at her.

"Ya seem pretty certain of that, fer someone who has a demon after them," he retorted, and she glared back at him defiantly.

"I know – !" she began, quickly lowering her voice and turning her back to him. "I know…I'm not going to die here. I wasn't going to die by this thing," she whispered, and Tasuki gazed at her.

"What're ya sayin'?" he pressed, not sure he wanted her to answer.

"I know what I'm going to die," Kae revealed calmly, but he heard desperation in her voice through the ringing that filled his ears at this announcement. "That thing in my head…it showed me," she continued quickly before he could interrupt. "I know what I'm destined for…I didn't want you be hurt when I…I tried to push you away, make you hate me. But I – I don't want to die!" she cried out, pain now overwhelming in her voice. "I don't want to die! Tasuki, I love you – and I want to live and love you for as long as I can, no matter what!" She bowed her head, expecting him to lose his temper or walk away, but to her surprise she felt arms wrap around her torso and enfold her.

"Stupid girl," he muttered, resting his head on top of hers, holding her tightly against him. "Ya think I love ya less than that? Ya obviously don't know nothin' about me, then. I'm tied of fighten' all the time with ya – it's pointless."

"We _do_ always seem to make up," she admitted weakly, and he nodded.

"See? So from now on, yer gonna let me decide my own feelings and how to go about them, deal?" he mumbled, and Kae took a shuddering breath before turning in his arms and embracing him tightly, clutching the fabric of his tunic as if they were a lifesaver.

"Deal," she agreed quietly, and Tasuki barely allowed himself a sigh of relief before noticing a grinning Chichiri nearby. The bandit promptly turned red, but only glared at his friend instead of letting go of Kae, like he might have before.

* * *

"Tasuki, you're creeping me out," she laughed nervously the next night, rolled up in her blanket and her back to the bandit, who was stretched out on the floor beside her. It wasn't so much his presence alone that made her nervous – _that_ made her feel a bit more secure, in all honesty. It was his unblinking stare that made her aware of an uncomfortable pressure between her shoulders, keeping her wide awake as well. "Haven't your eyes dried out yet?" she hinted, but her prod elicited no response. "All right, all right," she sighed, pulling the blankets up to her nose and snuggling into the pillow, forcefully trying to rid Tasuki's presence from her mind. After a bit longer, her exhaustion finally won out and Tasuki propped himself on his elbow to see if she was really asleep.

"Yep, sleepin' like a baby," he sighed in relief. Ever since Kae had told him she was going to die, the bandit hadn't left her side for a moment – except for obvious times when she threw him out – and even though he knew he was making her nervous, he was barely able to handle the thought of suddenly losing her in some way. Therefore, he reasoned, if he was always with her nothing would happen, even in her dreams. Getting up into a crouch, he rested his elbows on the edge of the mattress and gazed at her, the fact that her back was facing him not disturbing him in the least.

A thought crossed his mind, and he shook it away before it continued to bother him. Shrugging after a few moments, he removed his boots and crawled as quietly as he could into the bed, laying on his side beside Kae and wrapping one arm around her and pulling her back against his torso.

"Ah, what the hell," he muttered, when the thought came to him that she would be pissed when she woke up, and leaned over to gently kiss her temple before laying back on the pillow with a sigh, his other arm underneath his head.

* * *

"Mm…" Kae shifted around as her brain woke her up when the sunlight hit her eyes, feeling warmer than usual. She slowly became aware that she felt heavier than usual, and assumed Tama had decided to sleep with her during the night and left Chichiri alone. Moving her arm to absently pet the thing on her side, she froze when she realized it was fabric, not fur, and turned around slowly to realize that Tasuki had – for whatever reason – gotten into her bed during the night and wrapped both arms around her as if she was a stuffed animal, pulling her to him tightly.

"Tasuki…" she groaned, trying to gently push the bandit's arms off of her. He only shook his head and gripped her tighter, and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but several pokes told her he was definitely asleep. Closing her eyes in frustration, Kae knew what was bothering Tasuki and could hardly blame him for acting the way he was. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled his scent and relaxed into his embrace, suddenly feeling more secure than she had in a long time, and remained there for a while with her eyes closed.

"_It's nice like this," _she thought to herself, regretting that it wasn't able to last. As strange as it may have seemed, something in Kae had matured over the time she had been in China, and the sure knowledge of her death somehow calmed her inside, making her able to face the remaining time with a newfound grasp of life. She felt distant from the others – not superior, but as if a wall was between them, but she had tried to lower that wall for Tasuki after that day, and to her surprise it wasn't as painful as she thought it was going to be. Kae knew she loved Tasuki as much as she had loved anyone, maybe more, and regretted it would have to end. But she knew there was no changing it, and decided not to dwell on regrets, but live in the present while she could.

"If someone comes in…" Kae mumbled after a bit, and she turned bright red at the thought while she resumed her efforts to get out of his grasp. It didn't help she had to go to the bathroom either, and was becoming rather desperate.

"Monin'…" the bandit mumbled sleepily, finally waking up when she jabbed him roughly in the abdomen. "Sleep well?" he asked, still holding a squirming Kae.

"Tasuki – let me go!" she hissed.

"Ya mad?" he checked, his voice husky with sleep. Seeing him rumpled and bleary-eyed, Kae melted and shook her head, but nonetheless jumped away as soon as he pulled his arms away and sat up sleepily.

"No…but I have to go to the bathroom!" she informed quickly, before running out of the room as her life depended on it. Her haste left a slow-minded – slower than usual in the morning – Tasuki blinking in confusion before shrugging and moving around, trying to find his boots.

* * *

"Have a nice night?" Tokaki asked with a smirk as they came into the room while Subaru set the breakfast on the table. The other woman smiled brightly at both of them, moreso than usual, while Chichiri only grinned widely and continued to pet Tama, who was sitting beside him on the bench.

"Wh…you came into my room, you perverted old man!" she accused him, pointing a finger angrily. "You – you can't do that!"

"I was just making sure nothing was going on, with that bandit in your room for two nights," he shrugged innocently, as the couple glared darkly at him, Kae turning pink while Tasuki reached for his harisen, which was quickly taken away by Chichiri. "Seems like I got there too late," he sighed dramatically, and Kae squeaked in protest.

"You…you all…you think Tasuki and I _slept_ together?" she demanded, feeling light-headed in her anger. "You _perverts_! I can't believe you three! What do you think I am, anyway?"

"Calm down, Kae," Subaru said soothingly, trying to calm the hysterical young woman. "It's too early for this – and Tokaki was only teasing," she added.

"So he _didn't_ come into my room?" Kae asked suspiciously.

"Well…" Subaru paused, and Tasuki folded his arms angrily.

"We didn't do nothin'," he informed them stiffly.

"You sound disappointed," Tokaki noticed, while Chichiri wisely kept his mouth shut.

"That's _it_!" Kae shrieked, getting to her feet so quickly her skirts swirled around her legs violently. "I can't believe you!" she managed, before whirling around and slamming the door behind her, causing the table to shake.

"Wow…" Tokaki said after a pause. "I didn't think she'd get so mad. I mean, you two _are_…"

"Not like that," Tasuki said through gritted teeth, eying Chichiri accusingly.

"I didn't do anything, no da!" he protested. "I was going to say about time, but since…never mind," he added quickly, seeing his friend move toward him. "I believe you, Tasuki, so calm down! No da! And technically, you two _have_ been sleeping together," he told him innocently, unable to resist the barb.

"Yer all insane," the bandit grunted, getting to his feet and heading out the door, also slamming it loudly.

"They're going to break my house," Subaru sighed, sitting down at the table. "We shouldn't have teased them so much, I suppose. They're just so cute, now that they're not fighting and all. Well, they were cute even when they _were_ fighting, but it's nice to see them get along. I wonder what they said?" she thought, and Chichiri shrugged, having an idea from what Tasuki had told him and putting that together with everything that had happened and the bandit's behavior, but not willing to betray his friend's unspoken trust.

"Well, they better get around to doing it, before it's too late," Tokaki grunted, making Chichiri choke on his food.

"What makes you think she'll go back to her world?" Subaru asked her husband curiously, and Chichiri nodded in agreement.

"Just a hunch," he told them, shrugging his shoulders in defense. "I don't know – but it's happened to every other girl who's come here, so what makes you think it'll be any different now?"

"I think you're wrong," Chichiri objected, and Tokaki blinked in surprise.

"You know something?" he prodded. "You think she's staying here, then?"

"I don't know about that, but I have a feeling she won't be going back, no matter what happens," the monk told them.

"Why so certain?" Subaru wondered.

"For one thing, there's nothing for her to go back to in her world – she's said as much before," Chichiri revealed. "And she loves Tasuki – and he loves her."

"What else?" Tokaki demanded, getting the sense Chichiri had left his sentence unfinished.

"Just some ideas," the monk shrugged, obviously not going to say anything else.

* * *

Ah...mystery! But I hope this is good - and I started working on the next one as well, so hopefully I can update a LOT more sooner. Please review and forgive me!


	23. Goodbye

Summary; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Warning: Something happens...nothing dirty, though!

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and kept me going! I've finally gotten this next chapter out, so I'll just shut up and give it to ya!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

As she strode through the streets, Kae felt a little guilty she had snapped at Tokaki and the others, but didn't appreciate being made fun of in certain areas of her personal life. Gazing at people while they passed her, she became aware how different every person was and felt a strange sense of light-headedness at the sudden understanding of exactly how many individuals were around her, every one completely different than the other.

"Kae!" Tasuki called, appearing beside her.

"You've got to stop using that speed," she gasped, a little startled that he had found her so quickly. "It freaks me out when you appear out of nowhere."

"Sorry," he apologized, and she shrugged.

"No, its okay," she replied, and suddenly took his arm with a grin. "Did you yell too, or just stomp out?"

"Uh…stomp out," he admitted, a little surprised when Kae suddenly clung to his arm but certainly not about to argue. "So, are you just going to wander around here, or what?"

"I'll let them think I'm still made for a while," she decided after thinking for a moment. "Serves them right. I can see their point – maybe – but…things like that are private!"

"It's a little hard to have privacy with those three in the house, though," Tasuki pointed out.

"I want to leave here soon," she said abruptly, and he glanced down at her, a little taken aback.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to stay here any longer," Kae insisted. "We've stayed too long as it is."

"Now, I can see ya bein' mad about this morning, but that's no need ta –"

"I'm serious, Tasuki," she interrupted, and he noticed the look in her eye. "I'm not talking about any of that – I just don't want them to be in danger because…"

"If ya say so, we'll leave soon, then," he agreed, reaching over with his other hand and patting her affectionately on the head.

"What am I, a dog?" she demanded jokingly, swatting his hand away gently. As he grinned at her teasingly, she overlooked the stone in their path and promptly tripped over it, falling flat on her face before Tasuki could catch her.

"Are ya okay?" he asked, picking her up. She shook her head and laughed in embarrassment, brushing her robes off.

"Stupid me – now I'm all messy," she sighed.

"Ya got that right – ya look like a mess," he agreed, and jumped in surprise when she shot him a dirty look. "Hey! What?"

"You're supposed to think that the person you love is _always_ beautiful, dummy," she informed him, pretending to be in a huff and holding back a grin at his expression. "Not say that I look awful!"

"Well…then…ya look gorgeous," he said agreeably, and she couldn't resist a good laugh at this. "What's so funny now?" he demanded. "I can't say anything right, can I?"

"No, I guess not," she shook her head, lowering herself to her knees as her body shook with laughter. To Tasuki's distress, he saw tears trailing down her face, and crouched next to her in worry.

"Are ya all right, Kae?" he prodded, an arm around her shoulders. "Are ya cryin' or laughin' or what? Can't ya make up ya mind?"

"I…don't know," she admitted, her hand reaching up to her face to touch the tears in surprise. "I guess I really don't know," she laughed bitterly, shaking her head. Tasuki remained next to her in confusion, unsure what to do but not willing to leave her alone.

* * *

"You want to leave, no da?" Chichiri repeated in surprise, when Kae told him later that day outside of the building.

"Yes," she nodded firmly, and he peered at her for a moment before propping his chin in his hand and thinking for a moment.

"Where would we go?" he asked a few moments later. "Do you have any idea what we should do now?"

"Go back to Ligé-San," the young woman replied, to the shock of both Warriors present.

"Say _what_?" Tasuki yelled, "That'd be a death trap! Ya want us ta walk right inta his evil base or whatever the hell it is? What kinda plan is_ that_?"

"Tasuki, I'm not stupid," she told him sharply, a little annoyed by his questions. "We won't be harmed – I know that. But all this hiding won't get us anywhere, and it'll only harm more innocent people that we're around. Besides…I just know," she finished lamely, unable – and unwilling – to put her vision into words. "Please, can't you just trust me? Please."

"Of course we trust ya," Tasuki assured her quickly, slinging his arm around her, both a little depressed at her tone.

"We can leave if you feel it's so important, no da," Chichiri agreed, a little reluctantly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Shall we say goodbye?"

"No – we can leave during the night," Kae shook her head. "That's for the best, I…"

"Yeah, that sounds good ta me," the bandit grinned. "Besides, that damned pervert'll try ta stop us – and who knows what Subaru might do!"

"All right, then it's settled," Chichiri nodded, his knuckles going slightly white as he gripped his staff. "We'll leave late tonight when they're asleep – I'm sure they won't mind us taking a few horses, no da. Or not, no da?" he amended, when he saw her shaking her head.

"No…that's not right, somehow," she frowned, wishing she had the courage to tell them. "It's just…"

"I hate the damned things anyway," Tasuki grinned broadly, more than a bit happy at not having to ride the beasts. "Walking's good for ya anyway."

"If that's what you two think…" the monk sighed, having not wanted to walk the entire way, but seeing no way around the two stubborn individuals.

* * *

Late that night, as the moon hung high overhead, Kae slipped into traveling clothes she had bought at the market, of black boots, white trousers, and a long indigo tunic over a cream-colored shirt with long sleeves and silver trim. Deciding against bringing anything, she managed to climb out the window in her room – and luck decided to make her trip, causing her to go head-first out it. Luckily, Tasuki was waiting nearby and moved quick enough to have her land on _him_ instead of the ground – not a big improvement, but it made less noise.

"Are you two finished fooling around, no da?" Chichiri asked impatiently, as they got up rather unsteadily. "We don't want to wake them up, after all."

"Too late," Tokaki grunted, coming around the corner with Subaru beside him. "What do you three think you're up to?" he demanded, fixing them with his best glare.

"We're takin' off," Tasuki said defensively, causing the Byakko Warriors' eyes to raise considerably.

"Leaving?" Subaru repeated in surprise. "Leaving where, exactly?"

"We're going back to Ligé-San Mountain," Kae explained calmly, determined not to be swayed from her decision. "We have to face Keung Xi-Wang – we can't let him keep doing things his own way. It's our – it's my destiny, after all," she finished, a bit more quietly, but didn't lower her defiant gaze.

"So, you think you can take on that devil?" Tokaki asked in amusement, crossing his arms over his chest. "You've certainly got guts, I'll give you that. But do you really think you can –"

"I _know_," Kae interrupted firmly, the same strange look coming into her eyes. The sad look in Tasuki's gaze didn't go unnoticed by the others, and Subaru frowned in acceptance.

"We're in no position to order you around, after all," she admitted with a sigh. "But I do wish you would reconsider. There is still time to figure out a plan to defeat this monster without any unnecessary sacrifice, you three."

"You know something, don't you?" Tokaki realized, fixing a prying gaze on Kae when he saw her pale. "What are you hiding, young lady?"

"She doesn't answer ta ya," Tasuki growled, suddenly defensive and stepping in front of Kae with a glare on his face. "None of us do. We're goin', an' ya can't make us not go."

"We're not going to try," Subaru assured him, elbowing her husband sharply in the ribs. "But go with our blessing, you three, and be assured that we will pray for your safe journey, and that Byakko will be by your side as you go."

"But –!" Tokaki tried to protest, but a glare from his wife shut him up rather quickly. "Fine then, do what you want to do," he grumbled, obviously displeased at the way the conversation was going. "But don't forget what we said," he ordered, directing his words at Kae, who nodded from behind Tasuki.

"We should be going then," Chichiri stepped in, staff in hand. "Thank you both for all your kindness and hospitality, no da."

"Be sure to come back and celebrate when you kick his ass," Tokaki said, suddenly cheerful, and sent a wink at them as they turned to leave. "Don't forget!" he shouted, and grimaced when Subaru hissed in his ear.

"Stop that! You'll wake the whole city up!" she informed him, and he sighed in defeat.

* * *

"We can rest a bit here, no da," Chichiri said, as they paused for a moment at the edge of the cliffs bordering Xi-Lang. "There's some shade here, and we can travel better at night anyway, no da."

"That sounds good," Kae agreed, stretching her arms out as she sat down slowly. "Do you guys feel all right?"

"Of course – I'm fine!" Tasuki boasted, although they were both a bit stiff.

"Me too, no da," the monk nodded, sitting down as well with a yawn. "I'm going to get some rest, you two. We'll keep moving at night – we should enter Hong-Nan's borders in a few days, at best."

"All right," she yawned, and suddenly leaned against Tasuki and closed her eyes. She fell asleep in minutes, much to their surprise, and the two Warriors exchanged shrugs.

"I guess she's worn out," Tasuki guessed, moving around a little to get more comfortable himself.

"Daa," Chichiri agreed, sitting down himself and laying his staff beside him. "We should get some sleep too, no da. I don't think we're in any danger of being attacked now, so don't worry."

"Sure thing, then," Tasuki nodded, and folded his hands behind his head to cushion his head from the rocks behind him.

* * *

"Where'd Chichiri go?" Kae asked several days later, returning from a bath in a spring to find Tasuki sitting by the fire alone.

"He went out ta check the area and take guard duty fer now," he grunted, the fire the only light to break the night's darkness. Kae sat down beside the bandit with a sigh, and he glanced at her curiously. "Aren't ya scared?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I mean, it's knowledge, so it's firm in my mind, not a guess haunting me…it's hard to explain it."

"Well, don't worry," Tasuki promised. "I'm not gonna let anything happen ta ya, Kae."

"I know you won't," she smiled sadly, and he frowned at the flames in frustration. Kae remained silent as well, and a shiver suddenly ran through her as the cool air blew towards them. She went to stretch, but was surprised when Tasuki suddenly embraced her to him, and kissed her passionately.

"I'll have ta help ya warm up," he murmured, his arms wrapped around her body. Kae smiled against him, enjoying the feeling of his body against hers, but something suddenly pricked the back of her mind, and she pulled back reluctantly.

"Tasuki…we can't," she told him quietly, sitting a little further away from him. He observed her for a moment before sighing and resuming his previous position.

"All right, then."

* * *

"Whew, it's gettin' a lot colder here," Tasuki commented, as they made their way further into Hong-Nan. They had spent almost a week traveling, and the closer they came to Ligé-San Mountain, the darker the sky above them became, and it currently looked as if a nasty black storm was brewing.

"I can't believe how much everything has changed," Kae added, looking around at the barren land. "It's like he's sucked all the life from the land to feed his power."

"Bastard – I'll teach 'em a lesson!" the bandit promised, clenching his fist angrily.

"Of course we will," Chichiri agreed calmly, but his gaze remained ahead of them as he spoke. "We just have to remember not to act rashly, and we'll be able to defeat him."

"You make it sound so easy," Kae commented, and Tasuki glanced down at her, once again reminded of what she had told him. He suddenly wrapped an arm around her, and she leaned into him gratefully as they continued their trek through the forest.

"There it is," Chichiri pointed out, as they reached the base of Ligé-San Mountain. Although it was early morning, the sky was pitch-black with clouds overhead, and an evil smell permeated the land. "I'm a little worried that we were able to arrive here without being attacked," he commented, and turned back when he suddenly heard Tasuki yelp. "What's the matter now, no da?' he asked, a little annoyed, but paused when he saw the panicked look on the bandit's face.

"She's gone!" Tasuki managed, looking around frantically. "That damn woman took off again!"

"You're kidding!" the monk exclaimed, and closed his eyes in an attempt to locate her chi. He had expected that she had cloaked her presence, and sighed as he opened his eyes. "She's hiding her – never mind," he finished, seeing Tasuki was gone as well. "This is ridiculous," the monk grumbled, and headed off to look for the two of them.

* * *

"Where'd that damn girl go, anyway?" Tasuki grumbled, stalking through the forest in an attempt to find her. He paused when he heard voices, and moved as quietly as he was able to toward the sounds. Peering through the trees, he gaped in surprise when he saw Kae standing amidst the trees, the god Suzaku before her.

"You understand that, with this way, you will be no more than a fleeting memory to him," the god informed her, and Tasuki's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Kae hesitated for a moment before nodding, keeping her gaze on the ground.

"I know," she said quietly, and Suzaku gazed calmly at her.

"I am not sure whether you are foolish or obsessive in your quest for his happiness."

"Love is usually both."

"You will never see him again."

"I know that as well," Kae nodded, suddenly raising her eyes to meet the god's. "But he wants his land back to normal, and that's all I can do for him in the end."

"I don't want that!" Tasuki shouted, unable to remain silent for any longer. Both the god and young woman appeared startled as he burst out of the trees, and Kae winced when he stopped several feet away from her. "I don't want that!" he repeated. "I want you!"

"Tasuki…" Kae murmured, as Suzaku inclined his head and faded away. She looked as if she was going to say something else, but jumped back when a kobold, larger than usual due to the fact the evil was giving it more power than normal, appeared from the trees.

"Medium…I am here to take you," it hissed, and Kae took a step back when it suddenly advanced.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Tasuki shouted, drawing his harisen. Chichiri, finally able to sense their chi, teleported beside Tasuki. Taking the scene in with a quick glance, his eye widened when he realized what Kae was planning, and tried to stop his friend.

"Tasuki! No!"

"Rekka…Shin'en!" the bandit cried, shooting a wall of fire towards the creature. It was instantly incinerated in the flames, but Tasuki watched in horror as Kae stepped in the line of fire, a sad smile on her face.

"Tasuki…" she whispered, before the flames consumed her. Tasuki slumped to the dirt as the fire faded out, not even leaving ashes behind of its victims. The bandit appeared too stunned to even utter a word, and dropped his head to the ground silently. Chichiri remained beside him, both shocked and unsure what to say to his friend.

"Tasuki…she…"

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," he growled, suddenly getting to his feet. Chichiri saw the tears trailing down his friend's face and went to put a hand on his shoulder in comfort, but Tasuki side-stepped the gesture. "He's not gonna get away with this," the bandit vowed, gripping his harisen so tightly Chichiri saw a trickle of blood coming from his cut palm. "Come on, Chichiri," Tasuki ordered, and disappeared from view as he used his Celestial speed to move through the forest.

Chichiri surveyed the small clearing before him in sadness, unsure what to do now with his friend.

"Well, I can't let him die alone, no da," he said firmly, turning around to follow Tasuki. He paused when something pricked the back of his mind, and smiled sadly. "Kae…you sacrificed yourself to stop Keung Xi-Wang, didn't you?" he realized. "You wanted to give us your strength…"

* * *

HAH! A twist - a really BIG one, isn't it? Now, don't kill me, because there's at least one more chapter - and maybe an epilogue - left to go. Please review!


	24. Finale

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

This is the FINAL CHAPTER, people! There will be no sequel, no epilogue, no nothing after this - I have a lot to work on story-wise, and I just won't have any inspiration for this. So please, don't ask, because it makes me feel bad when I have to say no.

Now, I'll have my notes on the bottom - so please read them when you're done! I mean, it's the last chapter, after all...please? Now, read!

Please review.

* * *

The two Celestial Warriors descended further into the mountain – not by the bandits' fortress, but passages carved into the rock and leading directly into the center of the ancient mountain – completely and suspiciously unopposed by any of Keung Xi-Wang's monsters. Chichiri kept a close eye on the fire-wielding bandit, unsure what was going through the other man's mind and not wanting to let him do anything rash once they came upon the evil spirit.

"Tasuki, maybe we should take a moment to think of a plan," the monk suggested calmly, after they had been in the darkness for several hours. The only light came from the glow of Tasuki's harisen, but wasn't bright enough to allow the two young man to see anything more of each other than a dim outline. Chichiri was reluctant to use his magic so close to their enemy, for fear of prematurely altering him to their exact location – though the monk was certain the spirit knew they had arrived – and allowed Tasuki to lead him through the tunnels, even when the bandit admitted he didn't know how to navigate them either.

"Nope," Tasuki said simply, but remained still a moment to turn to observe his companion. Chichiri squinted to see his friend's expression, but quickly gave up. "Ya tired?"

"No," he had to admit, and realized Tasuki had turned back around as the harisen moved in the air.

"Can ya sense him?" the bandit asked, and Chichiri didn't even have to ask who the Warrior was referring to.

"If I used my powers, maybe," the monk nodded. "His chi may be blocked from me, though, no da." Tasuki didn't comment that that was the first time the monk had used his trademark saying since Kae's death, and only turned back around and moved closer to his friend, so they could see each other's faces more clearly.

"Do it," he ordered, and Chichiri blinked. "We gotta find that bastard before it's too late."

"Tasuki…we might…"

"Do it!" the bandit shouted, and turned away in embarrassment. "Sorry, Chiri. Please…just try."

"Daa," the older Warrior agreed with a sigh, and closed his eyes in concentration, noticing Tasuki 'turned off' his harisen to allow Chichiri better use of his own chi. The bandit shifted impatiently from foot to foot as he watched his friend, knowing the monk was doing his best considering the circumstances they were in. After a few moments, Chichiri suddenly jumped and opened his eyes in surprise. Tasuki immediately blazed his harisen to life, and peered at his friend.

"Ya alright?" he checked, and narrowed his eyes when Chichiri didn't respond. "Chichiri? Hey, ya there?"

"Daa, I'm fine," Chichiri nodded quickly. "I can sense him – but it must be a trap, it was so easy."

"Anything else?" Tasuki pressed, but his friend shook his head innocently enough to make the bandit shrug. He suddenly flashed a grin towards the monk, his fangs catching the light and glistening wickedly, and Chichiri was reminded of a rabid wolf. "Then let's go get 'em."

* * *

"**It seems the two Warriors are more resourceful than I believed them to be,"** Keung Xi-Wang mused in amusement, sitting astride his self-appointed throne at the core of the mountain, absorbing the ancient power still residing there. A cruel smile played on his lips, and he resisted the urge to destroy the two pests immediately, deciding to toy with them a bit longer. **"It is indeed fortunate I foresaw the priestess' actions and ensured my plan's success."**

A shining sphere remained frozen behind him, completely and most certainly empty, while a young man's body lay close to it on the floor as if it was a rag doll the spirit had thrown aside in boredom. In truth it was a boy from one of the villages close by, and he had easily killed him once he had finished with him.

"**I shall remain here, and give the next move to the two fools arriving,"** he murmured, anticipating quite a struggle, if not a challenge, from the two Celestial Warriors.

* * *

"We're almost there – I think," Tasuki added, lowering his harisen slightly. "Can ya sense anything weird, Chichiri?"

"Nope, no da," the monk shook his head, gripping his staff tightly. "Are you sure you want to do this, Tasuki?"

"Of course," his friend replied matter-of-factly, as large gate-like doors rose before them, seemingly created from the very rock themselves. Chichiri went to say something else, but the bandit began before the other man could sway him. "Any idea how ta get through these things?"

"I'm not sure…" Chichiri mused, inspecting them curiously. "There are strange markings carved into them, but I don't know what they are, no da. They might be wards, or spells, or almost anything."

"**Good guess, monk,"** a voice complimented him, and the two Warriors stepped back in surprise as the doors slowly creaked to life, swinging inward loudly as if protesting against their movement. **"Those symbols are actually wards created by Tai Yi-Jun, to prevent any evil from passing through the doors that guarded this place,"** Keung Xi-Wang continued, and both young men stepped forward suspiciously into the circular room, glowing with a blue light from the sphere, as the evil spirit rested on his throne before them.

"And what is this place?" Chichiri demanded.

"And how the hell'd ya get in here?" Tasuki added, following his friend's lead for now. The spirit before them chuckled loud enough for them to hear his contempt, and they resisted the urge to wince when his cold eyes rested on them.

"**I'm disappointed – I believed you would have already guessed it, monk,"** he said snidely, apparently ignoring the bandit. **"This place was an ancient temple of Tai Yi-Jun, the Emperor of the Heavens, long before the four gods were created and sent among us. In this place, a young woman would be sacrificed – a bloody sacrifice, I assure you – in order to appease the Emperor and ensure a safe year for everyone involved."**

"So, the ancient blood in here is keeping you alive for now," Chichiri realized, and frowned suddenly. "And the doors? The symbols?"

"**I did not pass through the doors – I merely destroyed the power if the wards, in actuality. No small feat, but something I had the power to do,"** the spirit informed them, and suddenly gestured to the sphere beside him. **"No doubt the two of you are wondering what this is, and what I intend to use it for."**

"Not really, since I'm gonna kill ya before ya get a chance ta use it," Tasuki growled, his harisen spitting fire. "Rekka…Shin'en!" he shouted, throwing a wave of flame at the spirit. They remained slightly hopeful, but Chichiri sighed slightly when the spirit merely ignored the attack.

"**You didn't really think that was going to work, did you?"** he asked in amusement, waving his hand casually as if saying 'hello'. The two Warriors found themselves trapped in a wall of chi, unable to even move, much less use their powers.

"Damn…bastard!" Tasuki grunted, trying uselessly to reach his harisen, which had fallen beside Chichiri's staff on the ground before them.

"**You should be more polite, Warrior of Suzaku,"** the spirit chided them in amusement.

"I'm gonna kill ya, ya murderer!" the bandit yelled, and the being before them pretended mock amusement.

"**You wound me,"** he said dryly. **"After all, your lover is hardly dead, Warrior of Suzaku."**

At this news, both Warriors froze in complete shock, and Keung Xi-Wang burst out into cruel laughter.

"**Ah, yes, you saw her burned to ashes by your own fire," **he began. **"I believed you were smarter than to fall for a trick like that, monk. It was a simple matter to shift her body to another plane the instant the fire would have seared her to nothing, and so I kept my priestess safe, with the added benefit of destroying your morale, allowing you to believe her dead,"** he continued, a sneer on his features.

"You…you…" Tasuki chocked, and Chichiri was afraid the bandit was going actually going to have a stroke.

"**No name calling, Warrior of Suzaku,"** the spirit smirked, and with a motion of his finger, the two Warriors found themselves unable to speak as well. **"Would you like to see your lover again, Warrior of Suzaku? Of course you would – I suppose I shall allow you to see her one last time before I dispose of you,"** he decided, and turned to face the sphere. The two young men watched the scene before them warily, unsure what exactly was going to happen. They watched helplessly as the spirit began a strange chant in an ancient language before the sphere, which lasted only a few moments before the sphere glowed brightly, momentarily blinding them.

When they were able to see once more, their jaws dropped in amazement when they saw Kae sitting inside the sphere, looking dazed.

"**It is a pleasure to see you again, Yong Tien-Mei,"** the spirit greeted her calmly. **"I am impressed with your efforts to sacrifice yourself to Tai Yi-Jun in order to dispose of me, but luckily I anticipated your movements and was able to prevent your 'noble' gesture – especially the added power your sacrifice would have had if you had died in the flames of the Warrior of Suzaku's magic. I assume you are surprised at still being alive, but be assured that you are."**

Kae took several moments to figure out what had happened, and looked around groggily until her eyes met those of Tasuki's and Chichiri's. Her own eyes widened in shock, and her mouth opened, silently forming words until she found her voice again.

"T-Tasuki…?" she managed, unable to comprehend their situation.

"**These two will be the sacrifice needed to awaken your full power, Yong Tien-Mei,"** Keung Xi-Wang informed her coolly, and she started at this announcement. **"You did not think I would require homage to my power?"** he asked, acting offended. **"And only blood of a Warrior will awaken the power inside of you, and allow you to act as a vessel for my might."**

"You…you're not serious," she said faintly, her mind racing with what she had just heard.

"**Of course I am, priestess,"** the spirit said mockingly. **"And I will allow you the honor of choosing which Warrior shall die first – the one of fire, or the monk?"**

"Ne-neither," Kae said firmly, shaking her head in protest. Only laughter met her ears, and she turned to see the spirit observing her mockingly.

"**You will have to pick one, of course,"** he informed her, narrowing his eyes. **"Now, which one shall it be?"**

Kae closed her eyes in desperation, trying to think of some way to escape this, but nothing came to her. She remained silent, praying that Suzaku would come to help her, but apparently the wards created by Keung Xi-Wang were too strong for the god to break, and she was left alone. Suddenly, she felt a swelling inside of her, and the spirit smirked when he realized she was absorbing the power of the wards, believing she was ready to murder the two Warriors for the sake of her power.

"**Shall it be your lover, priestess?"** he suggested cruelly, but was actually surprised when her eyes opened once more, glowing with a bright light as she got to her feet inside the sphere.

"I said neither!" she shouted, her voice echoing with a previously-unseen power. The spirit was forced to step back as she shattered the sphere, in danger of being overwhelmed by the power of her own chi emitting from her body. "I will never murder them," Kae continued, her voice dangerously low as she stepped onto the ground. Her eyes moved toward the fallen weapons on the ground, and the two Warriors found themselves abruptly on the ground, released from their bonds. Their weapons came flying towards them, and they caught them reflexively.

"**What do you think you are doing?"** Keung Xi-Wang demanded, suddenly unsure whether he would be able to survive an assault containing the amount of power the young woman currently possessed.

"I'm going to destroy you, and purge this land of your evil," she informed him calmly. Kae's stance never changed, even as the two Warriors approached her.

"Kae…" Tasuki murmured, but Chichiri grabbed his outstretched hand before his friend could touch her.

"Don't do it," the monk hissed. "Kae is filled with the power of Tai Yi-Jun, Tasuki – she absorbed all the power of Keung Xi-Wang's wards, which were created from the wards originally created by Tai Yi-Jun. She isn't Kae right now – she is a vessel of the Emperor of the Heavens."

"So, whadda we do?" Tasuki demanded tersely.

"Give her as much chi as we can," Chichiri informed him, closing his eyes and folding his hands in prayer. Tasuki reluctantly copied his movements, and twitched as he felt Chichiri's power drag the chi from their bodies and give it to Kae, who was facing off against the spirit calmly.

"I will not allow you to manipulate me any longer," she said coldly, her hands moving suddenly, her fingers forming intricate patterns in the sky. "Keung Xi-Wang, you will pay for daring to return from your prison and committing the crimes you have dared to do. You will now feel the power of Tai Yi-Jun, the true Emperor of the Heavens!"

The spirit was unable to utter any word of protest as a light shot forth from Kae's hands, surrounding him and enclosing him as if the light was a net to catch him. Tasuki and Chichiri, almost exhausted at giving their chi, opened their eyes to see the spirit clawing desperately at the light barrier, before being completely covered and disappearing as the light continued to grow smaller until it was completely gone.

"Unbelievable…" Chichiri managed, and whirled around as a groan escaped Kae. "Kae!" he cried, but Tasuki had already lunged forward and caught the girl before she injured herself on the hard ground.

"Kae!" Tasuki called, peering anxiously at her pale face. "Ya can't die…" he begged, and looked up at Chichiri for help. "She ain't gonna die, is she?"

"I…don't know," the monk admitted, kneeling beside them and inspecting her. "Her chi is almost gone, no da. And we don't have any chi to give her, either. Tasuki…I think she's going to die."

"What?" the bandit croaked, and his friend winced at hearing the agony in his voice. Before either could utter another word, however, a bright light appeared before them, and their gazes rested upon the true form of the Emperor of the Heavens a second time.

"**Suzaku has informed me of this girl's sacrifices,"** he began solemnly, peering at the three humans sharply. **"She had offered herself up as a sacrifice to defeat Keung Xi-Wang and restore prosperity to the land. She also wished that the two of you would find happiness in your lives."**

"That ain't gonna happen," Tasuki managed, his eyes fixed on the pale face of Kae, who rested in his arms.

"**Although she was not sacrificed as she wished, her intentions were pure and still quite potent,"** the Emperor continued. **"In consideration of this, I will restore the land as she wished, and ensure that you two Warriors of Suzaku will find peace in this life and the next."**

Chichiri looked around in amazement, and even Tasuki was forced to raise his head to observe the Emperor as yet another light shot forth from the deity, seemingly encasing them and passing through the rocks surrounding them. Small lights remained behind, like bright fireflies in the night, hovering around the pair.

"**Her first purpose has been fulfilled – defeating Keung Xi-Wang and restoring peace to the land,"** the Emperor informed them calmly. Before Tasuki could burst in, he waved a hand toward them. **"However, her second wish was to bring happiness to you both – and you, Tasuki of Suzaku, can not find peace without her, correct?"**

The bandit nodded dumbly, almost afraid to believe what the deity was suggesting. Chichiri held his breath in anticipation, and the Emperor nodded.

"**This will be her final gift to you two, Warriors of Suzaku,"** he intoned, and chanted a brief spell before fading away. The firefly-like lights began to glow even brighter, infused with heavenly power, and gathered together until they formed a single sphere, hovering above the lifeless priestess. Chichiri's eyes followed their movements hopefully, while Tasuki clutched the young woman to him in desperation, unable to fully comprehend what was happening.

The glowing sphere of light descended until it was directly above Kae, and then lowered itself into her chest, seeping through her skin. Chichiri noticed her kanji was glowing brightly, and he leaned forward expectantly as the light dispersed, leaving the room dark once more, save from the light coming from the still-magical sphere where she had been imprisoned. Tasuki's eyes lit up joyously as her chest suddenly began to rise slowly, and the color returned to her face.

"K…Kae…" he murmured, as her eyes slowly fluttered open, registering what had happened.

"What…Tasuki?" she groaned, turning her head slowly, only to see Chichiri smiling widely at her. "Chichiri?" she asked, and found herself embraced by both young men at the same time, brought to a sitting position in seconds, causing her head to spin.

"Yer alive!" the bandit cried, tears running down his face as he buried his face in her hair, while Chichiri was to her side, arms resting on both of his friends.

"I…am?" she realized, looking around in confusion. Her eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of something, and her eyes widened in realization before a smile graced her features. "Uh…Tasuki?"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking down at her before his gaze followed her own. At the entrance to the cave stood the bandits of Ligé-San Mountain, carrying torches and led by Knei-Gong, who was smirking as another bandit sulkily handed him money.

"Pay up, men!" he crowed, turning around to collect his betting earnings from the ones who had bet against him concerning the outcome of the problem.

"You…you…" Tasuki stammered, unable to decide between anger or embarrassment. Chichiri chuckled and leaned back, giving the couple some space.

"Oh, don't be mad," Kae ordered with a laugh, resigning herself to the teasing and laughs of the men. "After all, you're pretty damn stubborn, Tasuki."

"Damn right," the bandit agreed with a shrug, and suddenly pulled her into a passionate kiss, causing her to gasp in surprise at the abruptness of the gesture.

"Woo! Go, boss!" a bandit cheered, while Knei-Gong shook Chichiri's hand with a smirk.

"Musta been some adventure," he guessed, and the monk only nodded.

"You have no idea," he sighed, rubbing the back of his head and turning around as Tasuki and Kae approached the group.

"Let's head back and celebrate getting our mountain back!" Tasuki ordered with a yell, and was greeted with cheers, yells, and general noises of agreement as the bandits turned around and stampeded back down the tunnels, as Chichiri shrugged in amusement. "How'd ya get here, anyway?" the Warrior asked his friend suddenly, and Knei-Gong grinned.

"Didya think ya were the only one who knew of this place, Huan-Lang?" he demanded in mock indignation, and then grinned at his friend. "It was easy – we just had to follow the noise."

"Hey!" Tasuki protested, while Kae suppressed her giggles.

"I bet yer tired," Knei-Gong commented suddenly, turning to Kae.

"We should head back before they eat everything, no da," Chichiri added, swinging his staff cheerfully as he and Knei-Gong began to head down the tunnels. Tasuki and Kae exchanged confused glances and a shrug before the bandit suddenly swept her off her feet – literally, and she grabbed his neck as he began to stride down the tunnels after the others, carrying her easily.

"You could have warned me, you know," she told him, but he only grinned.

"Where's the fun in that?" Tasuki demanded, and she paused before sighing in defeat.

* * *

Wow - longest paragraph ever! But, it's the longest story I've ever written, after all. I want to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this story, supporting me in all things! (grin) I hope the ending was satisfactory - I enjoyed writing it. I can now continue on my other works, so it's a bit of a relief, but sad at the same time. What an accomplishment for me - whew! Now, I'll see you all at another story, hopefully!

TAL


End file.
